<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warrior's Heart by happywitch416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048557">A Warrior's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416'>happywitch416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Living Legend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Castle Volkihar (Elder Scrolls), Complete, Denial of Feelings, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Retelling of Dawnguard DLC (Elder Scrolls), Siblings, Skyrim Main Quest, Smut, Solitude (Elder Scrolls), THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tattoos, Thu'um (Elder Scrolls), Vampires, and learning to not depend on gods for guidance, avoiding being the dragonborn, elena gets to knock erikur on his face like he deserves for being a creep, if we can have oblivion gates we can have magic travel portals, in chapter 62, nocturnal gives extra perks in this realm, note will be on the top of the chapter, religious character with questioning beliefs, soul cairn, tags added as we go, thieves guild is a fancy way of saying found family, well elena is the idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legate Elena Songschild, Thane of Solitude, and avoider of heroics and lover of adventure.  How long can one avoid destiny before it flies up and sets your house on fire? Elena may want to raise her girls in relative peace behind the walls of Solitude but the wishes of her patron can only be ignored for so long. Who dares defy the Goddess of Storms, Mother of Nords and Giver of the Thu'um? Kyne's Champion will certainly try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Jordis the Sword Maiden/Illia, male orc/female nord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Living Legend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena sighed. A rider had come in at breakneck speed announcing General Tulius was arriving at Helgen. She stretched her stiff legs, wincing when her knee cracked and popped. She was supposed to be enjoying a quiet retirement but when Rikke showed up at her door for a favor, she had been unable to turn the Legate away. It was after all, only until the new recruits were trained and she was a far cry from any battles. She wandered through Helgen settling on a step when she heard the horses and wagon coming. Tulius passed with his usual pomp, no one had told the legionnaires what was so important with him coming here. A flash of red hair caught her eye and she stood, peering at the prisoners in the cart. The Stormcloaks were easy enough to recognize. She blinked repeatedly trying to clear her sight, wondering how in Oblivion they caught Ulfric this close to the border. The red ponytail bounced when the wagon lurched to a halt and her breath stopped when the woman hopped down. "Odara." She hissed. The captain gave her a look before calling them forward. Her wayward sister gave her a cheeky grin before the horse thief broke from the guards running down the road. An arrow was nocked and flying before the captain finished the call but she did not bother looking to see if they had hit anything. Elena pulled her aside to argue for her sister. "She's not with Ulfric. She was visiting family in Cyrodil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why was she sneaking across the border?" Odara was making her way to the block, and Elena’s heart seized in icy fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A roar sounded above them and fire rained down. Elena cursed as she hit the ground, diving behind the wagon. She tossed her bow across her back before she scrambled to the block untying her sister's hands before dragging her to her feet. "We must go." Odara tugged against her hand and she let go with an annoyed glance. "Follow me. If we get to the keep." She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They set out scrambling over fallen rock and ducking fire and arrows. They cowered behind a short wall, the Keep’s door in sight. "Just like old times." Odara flashed her a grin, Elena shook her head ignoring the urge to smack her younger sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon turned away and they sprinted to the door nearly knocking over Ulfric and his remaining Stormcloaks. Elena slammed the door shut behind them before leaning against her knees and gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you armed?" She asked her sister. Before Odara could answer a legionnaire approached them, Elena searched her mind frantically before lighting on his name. "Hadvar, did anyone make it with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" Elena and Odara shrugged and a smile cracked the worry on his face. "This must be the younger sister you've complained about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara grinned and extended her hand, gripping the man's forearm. He turned her arm over, examining the red burns on it. "I found a salve that helps." He passed her the bottle. The Keep rumbled, stones working loose and dust clouding the air. "We need to keep moving." Elena and Odara followed him deeper into the keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the dragon flew past them and disappeared on the horizon they finally stood. Hadvar motioned towards the road. "I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back. Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded. "Do you think General Tulius made it out?" He shrugged and started off. Elena turned on her sister. "By the Divines what were you doing here? Picked up by the Legion? Our mother would be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadvar cut off her tirade. "Listen, as far as I'm concerned she’s already earned her pardon.” He directed his words to Odara. “But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, just stay clear of other Imperial Soldiers and avoid any complications, all right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha. She can’t stay out of trouble that long." Elena settled into an easy stride beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara bristled. "I was just crossing the border."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dust brain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magpie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadvar sighed but led the way to Riverwood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they reached the edge of Riverwood, dusk was falling. Elena was lamenting silently about how everything hurt and when she turned to say something to her sister, Odara was fading into the shadows. She sighed, it would be easy enough to find her later at the inn. It was after all what they had agreed on. Hadvar introduced her to his uncle and she politely turned down his offer of a place to stay and rest. "I am only stopping long enough to sleep and resupply before heading to Solitude."</p><p>Alvor held his hands out pleading. "The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless.” It was so much kindling with its wooden gates she knew, after seeing what the dragon did to stone. “We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for us, we'll be in your debt."</p><p>Elena kept her sigh to herself. "How do I get to Whiterun from here?" He mimed the winding path down the mountain and she was relieved to hear they had a carriage house there. The stop would make her return to Solitude pass even smoother.</p><p>Hadvar clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful on the way to Solitude. Damned Stormcloaks could be anywhere."</p><p>She gave him a grimace. "I am more concerned with the damned dragon." </p><p>Odara tapped her shoulder as she passed the corner of the Inn, dreaming of a cold drink and warm food, and a soft bed. "The general store seems to have a little problem."</p><p>Elena groaned. "What did you do?"</p><p>Odara grinned, sidestepping into the door first. "Nothing yet."</p><p>They ordered their drinks, Odara scoffing at Elena's watered wine. "Bilge is what that is." Elena rolled her eyes. "The general store was hit by a thief." She smacked at Elena's arm when her brows raised. "Not me or mine. But he said they took a golden claw and headed up to the barrow.” She gave her a smile, the same one she used when they were kids and Elena knew she wouldn’t be able to tell her no. “What do you say? Are we ready for another adventure?”</p><p>She sighed, staring into her mug. “I promised the blacksmith I would go to Whiterun and tell the Jarl they would like some soldiers for the dragon.”</p><p>This time Odara rolled her eyes. “Always the goody-good. Ma will be proud.” Elena gave her a dour stare. “But since you need to be a hero, the barrow is on the way ish. Just a slight detour and traveling together is always better than traveling alone.” Her voice took a sing-song lilt. Elena’s tired sigh made her grin. </p><p>“Fine. But who's bringing back his golden claw?”</p><p>Odara’s smile turned sly. “Some treasures are forever lost you know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I killed the bastard, I get the fancy rock. Besides you have the claw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara threw her hands skyward. “What are you even going to do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena huffed and went back to walking down the mountain. “I’ll add it to the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh cause the girls will just love some more dusty stuff outside their room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you spent more time around your nieces you would know that they all enjoy the library and its dusty stuff. They even make requests for more books.” Elena gave her a pointed glare. Odara did not bother even pretending to be ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even Runa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena smiled. “Aye, even Runa. She prefers tales of adventure, Lucia likes history, and Sophia has been studying the alchemy books. I will be getting her a table at this rate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara slung an arm around her shoulders with a grin. “Well if you need help procuring their books and ingredients, you know who to write.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the crossroads too soon, dusk was falling. Elena tried to convince her to accompany her to Whiterun, take a carriage home with her. But work beckoned and that was something she understood too well. She wrapped her arms around Odara and held her tight, their arms jostling each other's bows, arrows rattling in their quivers. “Come home for a visit soon, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara shoved her gently towards Whiterun with a smile. “I will. Surely we will have some work in that direction.” Elena shook her head but raised her hand in a wave goodbye. She watched as Odara crossed the bridge and disappeared over the hill, taking the road to Riften. “Be safe, magpie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The welcome at Whiterun was less than courteous. She understood the Jarl closing the gates of the city with a dragon about but what good were these stone walls around the wooden houses? With all the trees and fancy gardens? She dipped her head when she reached the Gildergreen, its limbs long empty of blossoms. It was a sad day for the followers of Kynareth when the tree died as if the Lady had turned on them in her sorrows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Many of which we have caused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The pounding of the blacksmith’s forge drew her ear. She had passed one when she came in, but she knew the Skyforge was also in Whiterun. Her message for the Jarl she decided could wait a few moments longer. It was not every day you had a full coin purse and the chance to buy some of the best steel in Skyrim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Although</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odara would have stolen me some if I had asked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her arms out. The heavy steel boots were not as much of a difference as she expected them to. The carved steel plates did not extend to the backs of her calves but they were far sturdier than the scaled she usually wore. She spared a forlorn thought for her Imperial regulation armor. She hadn't been wearing it when the dragon attacked and it was now lost somewhere in the ruins of Helgen. She shook her hands, rotating her wrists this way and that. The new gauntlets were heavier but she would be able to catch a blade on them if someone got close enough. Or smack someone in the face with them. The nordic carvings echoed her favored war paint design and she felt it was a fitting nod to make as she retired, and didn't come back out. No matter how many favors Rikke asked for. </span>
  <span>The hammering started again and she scowled. The man made good steel, but he was certainly no Beirand. But the new items held her smile all the way up to Dragonsreach.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Honor to you, Jarl. I am Elena Songschild, Thane of Solitude." She gave a slight bow. "Helgen has fallen and Riverwood calls for aid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were at Helgen. You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was there. I saw the dragon burn Helgen to the ground. And the last I saw it was headed this way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!"She told him the rest but left Ulfric, and Odara, out. Some information could do more harm than good, at least until she spoke to Rikke or General Tullius. "Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. " He gave several orders before fixing her with a contemplative look. "There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons."."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Elena followed him out of the hall where he left her in the hands of his court mage, Farengar. She tried not to spit when the mage spoke to her. Most mages were fine, but this one would have been insufferable without his magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped her pack off her shoulders and ignored his disgusted grunt as she dirtied his floors. "Is this the stone you were looking for?" She handed him the old stone, the dragon head etched like a shield across it. Spluttering he took it but before she could make a scathing comment about people like herself a yell echoed across the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dragon! At the western watchtower!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved her pack against the wall and stepped out stringing her bow as Jarl Balgruff spoke to the guard and his housecarl. She caught his eye and nodded, adjusting the strap of her quiver so it held tight to her body. Retired or not, she took her oath to serve and protect seriously. The helplessness she had felt as the world burned around her at Helgen fueled her tired body into action, wanting nothing more than to shove an arrow right in the dragon’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hear the roars, and screams, the moment they left the gate. She spared a glance down the road, the direction Odara had gone before following Irleth across the plain, smoke and fire marring the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena sat at the Jarl's long table, wincing when she raised the mug to her lips, the burned skin of her hands straining and stinging. The healer at the temple of Kynareth had done all she could, and time would heal the tender skin. The Jarl sat across from her, joined by a man she assumed to be his brother by looks. "So what happened at the watchtower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, had been dreading that question since she felt whatever that was swell through her body, damn near lifting her off her feet. The world shook afterward and a voice roared from the mountains. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dovahkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "When the dragon died, I absorbed something from it. Some kind of power. And the next words out of my mouth sent your guards flying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exchanged a look with his brother. "So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt queasy. “The Greybeards haven’t summoned anyone since Talos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man started to speak, rising from the table as his hands slammed down. Balgruuf gave the other man a look that would have once been accompanied with a kick in the shin. She had mastered that look too with Magpie. “Masters of the Way of the Voice, if you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jarl stood and the other man offered her a hand up. Balgruuf stood before his hall and raised his voice."You've done a great deed for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn." A smattering of applause broke out and she gave them her best smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone was deeper in their cups she slipped out the front door, pack dangling from one shoulder. There was a carriage at the stables and she gave him a grim smile after handing him twice the fare. "Solitude. And don't spare the horse." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena settled into the bottom of the carriage, head leaned against the seat as she stared skyward ignoring the smell of burnt fields and bodies. Dragonborn. A story every Nord child grew up hearing. St. Alessia and her descendants were blessed by Akatosh with dragon blood, to help protect them from the Daedra and Ayelids. The line of emperors were to be the only Dragonborn, ruling by divine right proven by wearing the amulet of kings and lighting the dragon fires. And the prophecy that every Nord child could recite from heart, the backdrop for a million adventures. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not fucking likely."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Solitude never appeared slowly on the horizon. Whether by carriage, horse, or on foot one moment you would be lost in the ups and downs of the hills as you neared the mountains. And there Solitude would be, the stone walls raised high on the cliff, the windmill turning above even those. Her shoulders relaxed and she began to whistle a cheery tune, after crossing the marsh she would be home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk up the hill and through the gates was lovely as ever, the wind blowing in from the sea and green of late spring in the trees and grass. Flowers were blossoming along the path to the main gate again this year, a stark contrast to the imperial guards in full plate. They were a new addition, one added too late for the High King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena.” Nodded the guard. “Roggvir’s execution was last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I wish things had ended differently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did a lot of us. Going to the temple? Our relief still hasn’t shown up yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave them a half-hearted wave as she strode through the gates. “Aye, I’m headed to Dour anyway.” Her grin reappeared when she saw the dark-haired girl in front of Angeline’s Aromatics. “Sofie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl dropped the conversation she was having with Angeline and ran to her with open arms. “Mama!” Elena held her tight, inhaling deeply. She smelled of mountain flowers and good earth, as steady as the girl’s soul. “I’m glad you are home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” She wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeline gave a wave before going inside. She still hadn’t recovered from her daughter’s death, and Elena wasn’t sure she ever would. Fura was a sad loss for them all in Solitude. “Angeline said next spring she could teach me a few things but that if I want to be an apothecary I should apprentice with a lady in Morthal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena raised her brows. “You are a bit young for an apprenticeship yet. Morthal isn’t as far as some of the other cities but it's too far for me to let you go quite yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofie shrugged. “Better then Runa talking about murder being the way to solve problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grimaced. “Still?” The newest of her daughter’s hailed from Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. After the death of Gerold the Kind, the orphanage had quickly emptied of children, all of them finding good homes. Runa was still recovering from her time there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Sofie said grumpily. “And she’s nicked apples at the market again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll grow out of it with you and Lucia’s good influence.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But not likely</span>
  </em>
  <span> she added silently. She would be speaking to Odara before the lass was twelve at this rate. “Wrangle up your sisters and I will be home as soon as I speak to the captain at the castle, apparently the guards are late in their changeup. After that though, how about we go to the Winking Skeever for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” She shouted and took off at a run towards the palace district, the favored haunt of Solitude’s children. Elena’s smile was fond even as she relayed her message to Aldis who tried to convince her to take his position with the guard so he could go back to just training. “I just got back, captain. I still have to report to Legate Rikke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castle Dour was always loud; training, orders to be carried out, boots ringing on stone, and the ever-present, respectful disagreements between the Legate and the General. She stood in the doorway until they took a breath. “Tribune Songschild, reporting in from Helgen. Good to see you got out, General.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a bare nod and strode from the room. Rikke sighed. “Helgen was a disaster and the general expects so much from so little.” Elena did not bother hiding her exhausted chuckle. “You didn’t come back with the others, do you have something to report?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarl Bulgruuf has sent a detachment of soldiers to Riverwood to protect them from the dragons. There’s concern Jarl Siddegeir will take offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rikke sighed. “I’ll send a courier, to both of them. An act against a dragon is not an act of war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ulfric was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he has something to do with the dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rikke was silent a moment, shuffling papers on the table. “Let's hope not.” She shook her head. “Back to retirement then? If you stayed on you’d be Legate before the end of the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head. “I have my hands full with the temple and being a mother.” Her voice softened. “And I am tired of fighting, deep in my bones.” Rikke nodded and went over the paperwork with her, signed out her pay from the treasury, and wished her well on her life’s journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked away, Rikke called after her. “I hope you always have this choice.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home was a pile of warm sticky hugs and shouted greetings before she tossed her pack into the corner of the front room, before taking the stairs two at a time to her room. What she wanted, more than anything was a hot bath but she sighed and tossed her armor at the foot of the bed before shrugging on a simple dress. She brushed her kissed fingers across the top of her shrine and herded the girls out to dinner with a promise to the Divines that she would attend them later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia bounced in her seat, food long gone from her plate as she watched Lisette play. “I want to be a bard. Do you think they will let me into the college one day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Elena rested her elbows on the table, enjoying the warmth and full stomach. “Considering I graduated from there long ago and was one of the bards who found the lost verse of King Olaf, you could probably get in if you sounded like a dying mountain troll.” Lucia grinned back at her. “What about you, Runa? Any plans for your future yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runa had been solemn most of the meal but there had been more traces of smiles then there had been she was certain. Guilt gnawed at her a moment, she had been gone far longer then she had planned. “I don’t know yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pulled a dramatic expression that brought a smile to the girl’s face. “Not everyone knows their calling as soon as they are born. It took me a while to find mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yours gets you such cool armor.” Runa gushed. “Can I try it on when we get home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled. “When you are older, we will see. Right now I think those boots would come up to your armpits.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mara grant us peace so she never goes to war</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer sun beat down on Solitude’s streets. Elena’s turn on the wall had ended quickly enough as she had watched over the seaward side and patrolled the palace district. She had just finished delivering her report, a job of mere moments since it had been quiet in the city the past few weeks. Dragons had been sighted far out over the marsh, but none had ventured any closer. Occasionally someone would attempt to rally up support for the Stormcloaks or stand in the temple yelling about the removal of the shrine of Talos. She was hoping that was not why her mother was now approaching her. Maga Silver-Gale had served as a high priestess for most of Elena’s life. She took her mother’s outstretched hands hers, rubbing her thumbs over her cold knuckles as concern grew in her heart. Her mother was old, but now the wrinkles seemed deeper then they had been this morning. ‘Is something wrong?”</p><p>Maga took a deep breath. “We had news from the Hall of Vigilants.” </p><p>Elena stared at her expectantly, a breeze ruffling her hair. “What has father done now?”</p><p>A choked sob left Maga’s throat and Elena’s heart raced. “They were attacked. Ranmeif, the messenger said he was supposed to be at the Hall. There isn’t much left, he said.” Elena wrapped her arms around her mother, her mind racing. “He could be wrong. I don’t want to send word to Odara until we know for certain.” </p><p>Elena nodded, breathing in the incense that clung to her mother’s hair as she felt a tear slip down her cheek. The wind cooled it quickly, a balm against her sun-warmed skin. “I’ll go.”</p><p>Maga stepped away, shaking her head. “I can’t ask you to go, you have the girls. Magurn is due back any day now and he can go.”</p><p>Elena gave her a weak smile. “Pa is getting too old for that journey.”</p><p>“Who says I am getting old?” A voice boomed out. Maga and Elena turned to the giant orc as he spread his arms wide. Elena got to him first, whooping like a child as he spun her before planting a kiss on her forehead. Maga he did not twirl, but he kissed her mother with such adoration and intensity, Elena flushed to her toes before ambling away to give them some space. When Maga had first introduced her new love to Elena and Odara, they had been apprehensive. He was the tallest, greenest orc they had ever seen. He had been concerned that the girls had harbored some Nord hatred for all things not Nord but had won them over entirely with his infectious laughter when they told him it was because he was too tall to get in the door to the house. Gold bands adorned his tusks, matching the gold band on his finger her mother had given to him all those years ago, those hands now tangled together as Maga filled him in. </p><p>Elena waved to Aldis and the new recruits as Maga and Magurn waved her back over to them. “The messenger claimed it was vampires.”</p><p>Magurn shook his head. “Not likely, the Vigilants are trained against them. And no one has seen a vampire that powerful in years. It was probably some alchemical experiment gone wrong and they will all show up at the Beacon or here.”</p><p>Maga gave him a narrow-eyed look. “The messenger was a Vigilant herself. I think she would know if it was a vampire.”</p><p>Elena crossed her arms, finger tapping her chin. “I heard something about a Dawnguard reforming. Vampire hunters.” Magurn nodded. “Where is the Vigilant?”</p><p>“Sleeping.” Maga laid a hand on her arm, lightly restraining her from bolting into the temple to interrogate the woman. “Magurn said he would go check. If anything, he can leave a message for Ranmeif to find if he's alive.” She took a deep breath. “Or identify his remains if he’s dead.”</p><p>“That gaudy amulet of his is unmistakable.” He rumbled.</p><p>Elena snorted before settling her shoulders. “I am going too.” </p><p>Maga opened her mouth to argue but stopped at the look in her daughter’s eyes. She was quiet for a long moment. “The wind guides you.” She nodded, having felt the wind tugging her towards the gates since her mother first spoke. Maga sighed. “You are too old for me to tell you what to do anyway.” She wrapped her arms around them both. “Leave in the morning and then return as quickly as you can.” She gave them a hard squeeze. “Something is coming.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Magurn and Elena reached the Hall of Vigilants, the smoke had long blown away. The boat had taken them from Solitude to Dawnstar, the horses making the journey easy as the sun blazed overhead. Before the Hall were several tents and laughter rang out from before the occupants realized they had company. <br/>“Halt!” called a voice stronger than mountains, the Vigilants forming a half circle before them, pikes forward. “Who approaches the Hall?”</p><p>Elena sighed in relief. “Papa!” She slid off the back of her horse and ran to him. The big man wrapped his arms around her, his red hair whipping in the wind. She stepped from his embrace. “An apprentice came to the Temple with news that everyone was dead.”</p><p>Ranmeif shook his head. “Many of us were called to Stendarr’s work.” The amulet that hung on his chest glowed in the light. “The Keeper of the Vigil is gone, as is our history and knowledge.” She laid a comforting hand on his arm. He gave her hand a squeeze before approaching Magurn. He settled his fists on his hips, his enormous shoulders drawing back. “Still worshipping that Daedric Prince, orc?”</p><p>“Until my bones feed the Ashen Forge.” Ranmeif gave a roar of laughter before they slammed together, thumping each other’s backs, and exchanging cheerful insults. “Maga sends her love.”</p><p>Ranmeif shook his head. “Ah, that woman. She should know nothing will strike me down until I let it.” </p><p>Magurn chuckled, giving his shoulder one more slap. The wind swirled around Elena’s legs, the grass bending and twisting towards the hill. She gave it a long glance before settling in at the fireside to exchange news and tales with her fathers and the bedraggled Vigilants. <br/>“We have some wounded.” Ranmeif waved a hand towards the largest tent. “Vampire attacks. They hit every night. We sent men to Dawnstar for horses, you probably passed them.”<br/>“Where will you go from here?” Elena asked before taking a long drink of water. The time in the sun had warmed it but it was still better than nothing. <br/>“I have granddaughters in Solitude that need visiting I think.” He gave her a grin. “The others are going to Stendarr’s Beacon, maybe we will join up with the Dawnguard. Isran is a tough old bastard but he was right all along.”<br/>“Not going to seek a quiet retirement in the Temple of Divines?” Magurn asked with a sly grin.<br/>“Stendarr’s mercy, what is there to do there? Tend the sick?” His laughter made everyone in the camp smile. “Magurn, you know I can’t retire until I am laid beneath my shield. Priesthood is too boring, especially in that drafty keep.” He took a long drink before fixing his gaze back on Elena. “And you? Are you going back to Solitude?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Kyne calls.” <br/>He nodded, his face thoughtful. “Odara still cooped up in the Temple of Mara?” She nodded, her mind wincing at the lie. “That place is deader than a shrine of Arkay.”<br/>“Oh.” She chuckled. “She has her ways.”</p><p>Elena saw them off, after tightening straps for the injured and mixing potions from her stores that would get them back to Solitude. Magurn and Ranmeif made up the rear guard, waving to her until they dropped out of sight. She chirped to her horse, a lumbering bay named Arjax, and headed over the hill the wind kept pushing her towards. She rode in silence, the breeze losing its edge. The path she followed led up the mountain a way, the sun-bleached dirt had begun to show darker splotches. She dismounted and knelt to look closer. Dried blood. She dropped the reins, trusting the horse to follow her and bolt if there was trouble. The cave was barely a crack in the cliff, but ancient carvings traced its entrance. She took a deep breath and stepped into its shadow, letting the sun fall away behind her with one last ruffle of breeze.</p><p>The cavern inside was large, but after exploring enough caves and ruins she had learned to not let entrances deceive her, too many massive dwarven doors led to empty storerooms. She murmured a quick prayer, fingers rubbing against her amulet before she checked the string on her bow. Kynareth guide me. </p><p>“These Vigilants” Elena swung her arrow point in the voice’s direction. “never know when to give up. I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson at their hall.” She watched the man nudge the body with his foot. <br/> <br/>The other shook its head. “To come in here alone...a fool like all the rest of them.”<br/> <br/>“He fought well enough though. Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him.” Her gaze flitted briefly towards the other fallen bodies and she pulled the drawstring back.<br/> <br/>“Those two deserved what they got. Their arrogance had become insufferable.” The words died on his lips as the ebony arrow plunged into his neck with a gurgle. The other barely had time to turn before another arrow laid him to rest beside his companion. Elena picked her way across the cavern and sifted through all the belongings.<br/> <br/> She sighed when she got to the body that had been laying between them. The amulet of Stendarr was still giving a dull glow. “Poor dead bastard, why did you come here?” She left his belongings alone and arranged his body in quiet repose before murmuring. “Stendarr guide you in his mercy, Vigilant.”<br/> <br/>The passage soon led to an even larger cavern, deep in the earth. She could well imagine the weight of years and dirt pressing upon her. Curious, monstrous statues lined the railings, all wings and claws. The elevated island in the center reminded her of the Nordic stone circles but this was different, it felt darker. She settled behind the railing to listen as a man belittled a prisoner.<br/> <br/>The man spit from his knees. “I'll never tell you anything. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me.”<br/> <br/>He nodded. “I believe you, Vigilant. And I don't think you even know what you've found here. So, go and meet your beloved Stendarr.” He cut the man down and she grimaced, berating herself for not taking a shot. She shook her head to clear it as the other began to speak.<br/> <br/>“Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with...”  <br/> <br/>Lokil, she noted him, sharp and pale. “He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize. And we will not return without it. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after this.”<br/> <br/>The other bowed slightly, the deference minimal. “Yes, of course Lokil.” There was a heavy pause, breath so thick she could cut it. “Do not forget who brought you news of the Vigilants' discovery.”<br/> <br/>“I never forget who my friends are.” As they began to investigate the island, Lokil continued with what she could imagine to be a threatening smile. “Or my enemies.”<br/> <br/>Elena crept down the stairs and onto the path to the island before firing her arrows. With a quick glance around, she stood from her crouch and ran lightly to Lokil’s corpse. He wore a strange insignia, it niggled at her mind as familiar, but she could not recall where she had seen it. “Hmm. Not some common thugs, are you then? But what were you doing here?”<br/> <br/>She walked the stone circle, slowly spiraling inward as she examined the grooves in the floor, the braziers. At the center stood an empty pinnacle and she reached out to press the button in its center. She strangled the shout in her throat before gripping her bleeding hand to her chest. “Fine. Keep your secrets.” She winced and pulled a bottle from her belt, pouring the red liquid across her palm and grimaced as it sizzled and knitted the flesh back together. She glared at one of braziers before grabbing its handle with her good hand and dragging it through its groove. It stopped, jerking her to a stop with it. Flames shot from its bowl and a purple light formed a wall leading to the center. She grinned, laughing when she traced her fingers through the hum of magic. “Well. This won’t be so hard.”<br/> <br/>It took some time, but she arranged the braziers until all were lit and the cavern glowed in the purple light. She moved back to the center and gingerly reached out for the button again. She half stumbled as the ground below her collapsed downward, the grooves becoming stair edges. She scampered down as a door opened and barely caught the falling woman before she hit the ground. Hair dark as raven wings with simple braids framing her face and then her eyes were fluttering open, a deep glowing amber.</p><p><span>The first thing she noticed about the woman that caught her was she was tall, broad-shouldered, and solid. A head taller at least with green eyes that reminded her of summer fields back when she was human. Scars curled down the woman's jaw and her smile, she gave herself a shake. </span>“Uh. where is, who sent you here?” She pushed at Elena gently. <br/> <br/>Elena let her clamber to her feet, trying to catch her own breath as her heart thudded in her ears. “Were you expecting someone?”<br/> <br/>“I was expecting someone like me, at least.”<br/> <br/>Elena’s head cocked to the side. “What do you mean, like you?”<br/> <br/>“Can’t you tell from just looking at me?” She shook her head, the woman’s amber eyes glowed with an inner light. She sighed before smiling, baring fangs. “A vampire.”<br/> <br/>Elena was silent for a moment, seeing her wariness mirrored in the woman. “Well to be forthright, I was just at the Hall of Vigilants that your people burnt down.”<br/> <br/>“That's not a name I know. Not fond of vampires, are they?” Elena shook her head and a small sigh escaped her as she eyed the bodies. “Well look. Kill me, you've killed one vampire. But if people are after me, there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is.”<br/> <br/>Elena held up her hands. “Wait. I am not here to kill you or anything else. I was here as a curiosity. As long as you don’t try to eat me, we’re good.” She nodded and Elena swore silently as the words tumbled out her mouth. “Why were you locked away in here? Is that normal?”<br/> <br/>“That's...complicated.” She fidgeted.” And I'm not totally sure if I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home.” She gave a small smile. “By the way, my name is Serana. Good to meet you.”<br/> <br/>Elena gave her a grin. “Elena Songschild.” Her eyes narrowed on the object rising from her shoulder and Serana took a step back. “Is that an Elder Scroll?” she asked incredulously.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Yes, it is, and it's mine.” Elena kept her hands quiet at her sides, making no movement. The tension in Serana’s body was palpable. But she sighed and continued. “It's...complicated. I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry.” More uneasiness, with a touch of regret, but Elena decided she looked tired more than anything else. Whatever it was, a burden rested on her and she did not envy it.<br/> <br/>At her nod, Serana relaxed a bit. “I have a pack that you can borrow if you want.”<br/> <br/>Serana chuckled. “Nothing can destroy an Elder Scroll. Worry more about protecting your hide and let me worry about my things.”<br/> <br/>Elena shook her head and began climbing the steps, hiding her smile. “How long were you in there?”<br/> <br/>“Good question. Hard to say. I... I can't really tell. I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?”<br/> <br/>A derisive huff of laughter left her.” That’s up for debate, actually.”<br/> <br/>“Oh, wonderful.” She could hear the eyeroll. “A war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?”<br/> <br/>“The Empire supports Elisif, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric for no reason other than to spite the Empire.”<br/> <br/>Serana cut her off. “Empire? What...what empire?”<br/> <br/>Elena stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at her. “The...Empire. From Cyrodiil?” The last word came out a squeak.<br/> <br/>Disbelief overtook her face. “Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we planned. Please, let's hurry. I need to get home, so I can figure out what's happened.”<br/> <br/>“Where is that?”<br/> <br/>“It's on an island near Solitude. Hopefully, we can find a boat to take us there. It's my family home. Not the most welcoming place, but depending on who's around, I'll be safe there.”<br/> <br/>Elena started forward again only to stop in her tracks, the darkness little more than moving shadows. “Any chance you know how to get out of here?”<br/> <br/>Serana shook her head, her gaze joining Elena’s search of the cavern. “You’re guess is as good as mine. This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away.” Elena’s eyes roved the dim cavern before she raised a hand, a breeze gently nipping at her fingers, before heading for the far corner with its carvings.  Serana perked up. “This feels right. I was starting to get worried."</p><p>"Well, Pa hasn’t led me wrong yet." Elena muttered quietly. At Serana’s look she shrugged. "He always says follow your gut or your partner's unless your guts disagree."</p><p>"What does he say then?"</p><p>"Disembowel them and read it in their entrails." Elena's grin widened at the shock that appeared on Serana's face momentarily. "He was raised in a stronghold, subtle isn't his thing. Although I am sure his time in the Legion did not help."<br/> <br/>The light was blinding when Elena stepped from the cave, but she smiled at the deep breath Serana took. “It’s so good to breathe again. Even in this weather, it’s better than the cave.”<br/> <br/>She chuckled, looping Arjax’s reins over her arm. The horse had not moved an inch. “This weather is wonderful. Solitude is between here and your home. Do you mind if we stop? I need to resupply. And I don’t know about you, but I would enjoy a good night’s rest.”<br/> <br/>“I don’t need the sleep, but I would love to stop there.” Elena led the way to Dawnstar where she paid a small fishing boat an ungodly sum to take them to Solitude. Riding the Temple chartered ship with Magurn and Ranmeif would have been far more comfortable she grumbled, as she readjusted for the 100th time on the hard bench, but it would have been far harder to watch Serana smile every time the water sprayed through the air making rainbows, or her delight in the world around them. It would have been easier to ignore the changing currents in the winds, the icy cold sharp between the warmer breezes. Being a champion of Kyne was a glorious gift, but it didn’t make the winds of change easier to read.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Serana stopped inside the gates. “I never could have guessed the windmill was that big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled, loosening her pack straps. “I guess it loses its grandeur when you see it often. Come on, the Winking Skeever is our first stop.” At her question looking, Elena shook her head. “Ask the owner, it's a tale worth hearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was warm, the food smelled delicious as always. Serana spoke to Corpulus while she placed their order with the waitress before leading them to a table by the fire.  She could still feel the boat in her bones and while the fires would be hot in Proudspire, the food would be cold this time of night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena grimaced as the bard started up her song. “Lisette.” She called. “I will pay you to not sing the Dragonborn Comes while I am here this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisette sauntered over and Elena dropped the coin into her hand. “Some Nord you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some bard you are, singing the same song every night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisette grinned and slapped her shoulder. “It's good to have you back, Elena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana watched it all quietly toying with her mug but didn't speak until Lisette walked away. “Are you well known here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gulped down some water, holding it over her burning tongue before letting it follow the burn in her throat as the hot stew fired its way to her gullet. “Aye. Rather notoriously.” She chuckled at Serana’s stricken look. “I was raised here. My ma is a high priestess in service at the Temple of the Divines. Lisette and I grew up together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we be staying with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena snorted. “I own Proudspire manor, which would fall down if it wasn't for Illia taking care of it for me and if Elisif didn’t insist on me having a housecarl. But Jordis keeps the fires going and the thieves out and the monsters in at night.” Her grin was wide with what was now an old joke, there was after all one thief allowed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pushed open the door to Proudspire, not even jumping when Jordis spoke, this time. "My Thane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena's easy smile continued as another woman joined them. "My housecarl Jordis and this is my steward, Illia. My friends, this is Serana. She's." There was a pause, her eyes warming a bit as she looked at Serana. "A friend. She's welcome here anytime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illia nodded. "Welcome to Proudspire, Serana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A warm welcome indeed." She gave them all a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Falk left a message for you to join him at the Blue Palace immediately." Jordis poked her arm with the rolled message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a grunt of displeasure. "I'll go tomorrow." She shifted her pack on her shoulders, rolling her neck with a grimace. "For now, I want to unpack and relax before tomorrow’s walk, a short one this time. I need a long break from the road. Are the girls asleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t hear all that at the top of the steps?” Illia grinned as she swept from the room, Jordis trailing behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama!" Three young girls sprinted around a corner, down the stairs, and into Elena's waiting arms. She picked the three up and spun them, their laughter twirling together, and Elena's grin was wide as she set them before her. "Monsters." The youngest settled against her knees, eyeing Serana with a friendly grin. The other two nestled against her sides, her arms around their shoulders. " Lucia, Sofie, Runa, I would like you to meet my friend Serana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three shy hellos brought a smile to Elena’s face before Serana leaned down to greet them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her smile could outshine the lighthouse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gave herself a mental shake before squeezing the girls again and interrupting their stream of questions. “You three need to head back to bed.” They groaned in protest. “You can ask her all the questions in the morning if she wants to answer them. But now you need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia’s protest was interrupted with a yawn and the other two followed with their own. Elena quirked her brows and settled her hands on her hips with a knowing look. The girls wished them a good night and, grumbling, they trudged up the stairs. Elena scuffed her boot on the floor as they disappeared from sight. "Are you still okay with staying? I can get you a room at the Winking Skeever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s your home." Serana stiffened a bit. “Unless of course you don’t want me to stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared at her before sighing and shook her head before breaking into a small grin. “I worried they’d scare you actually. I need to be better about warning people I have children. Not that I have a lot of guests, mind you.” She added quickly. “Come on, your room is this way.” She started for the stairs and spoke softly again. "I found those three trying to survive alone in this world. I couldn't find it in my heart to just give them coin and move on with my days. Besides, I had this big empty house.” She gave her a wry smile and led Serana upstairs and to a bedroom off a small sitting area lined with overstuffed bookshelves and trinkets. She gave her a grin, fidgeting with her bracers, fingers fluttering. "I’ll room with the girls; I usually do the first few nights anyway when I have been gone for a time. Use the room as you please. But I'll let you get settled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana's eyes traveled the room, taking in the oddities and haphazard piles of books and clothes. It was warm, soft even with its stone walls. The table near the window with its fresh flowers and simple water filled bowl radiated a calmness. "Thank you, Elena."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was soft. "You are always welcome here." Elena didn’t realize what she said until she had softly closed the door. Her smile widened, flushing her cheeks as she slipped out of her armor and then back down the stairs to spend some time on their little porch after grabbing her sketchbook and charcoals. The moons were well on their journey across the sky and she took a deep breath, feeling a peace she hadn’t felt in a long time as she began to draw.  It was good to be home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena had always liked traveling the coast lines around Solitude. They were peaceful when the winter snow wasn’t flying. She rolled her shoulders feeling her neck crack and pop. Falk's urgent summons to the Palace were still chasing themselves around her mind. A quick trip to Dragon's Bridge after this and she wouldn't leave home for a long time. As they came around a gargantuan boulder Serana called out. “</span>
  <span>That’s it, out there to the north.” Elena shaded her eyes and followed Serana’s finger to a dark looming island. Serana began searching the shoreline earnestly. “We used to keep a boat around here to get there and back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boat was in astonishingly good condition, Elena had expected it to be akin to Dimhollow. She worried that Serana was going to be disappointed when she got home. She shook the thought from her head and set herself to rowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat dripped from her brow but Elena tilted her head back to gaze up at the castle as they approached. She gave a low whistle. “This is home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it. Home sweet...castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled and hopped on to the dock, tied their mooring line. “I don’t remember you mentioning it being a castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't want you to think I was one of those...you know, the women who just sit in their castle all day? I don't know.” She added with a halfhearted shrug. “Coming from a place like this, well...it's not really me. I hope you can believe that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared and spluttered before her laughter hunched her over. Serana stared at her impassively as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Serana, of all the things I have thought or could have, that you are a prissy noblewoman wanting to get back to her embroidery is not one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile started to form, and Serana shook her head. “Now you made it sound ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood shoulder to shoulder facing the castle. “Ridiculous is I am human walking into a castle full of what I’m going to guess is more vampires. Winds protect me, the shadows even have teeth here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked up, </span>
  <span>Elena eyed the gargoyles warily. Pulling an arrow from her quiver she gently poked it. When nothing happened, she nodded and continued forward to the castle while Serana stifled a chuckle. As they neared the gate, Serana spoke softly.”</span>
  <span> Hey, so...before we go in there.” Elena stopped and gave Serana most of her attention. She eyed the gargoyles suspiciously still. “I wanted to thank you for getting me this far.” Elena nodded. “But once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pulled her hood up, her green eyes falling into shadow as she surreptitiously checked how secure her daggers were. “Your family has nothing to worry about from me. I don’t plan on telling anyone this place exists.” Serana stared at her a moment and Elena cracked a grin. “We have enough strife and war about ideals without adding another.” Serana shook her head, her laugh at odds with the sadness rounding her amber eyes. Elena reached out tentatively, a light grip on her shoulder. “Are you alright? We can hop in the boat and go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. And thanks for asking.” She gave Elena a smile and before they could speak more a voice called out, joyful and astonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Serana’s back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena followed Serana quietly, her mind more than occupied with taking in the dark interior of the castle with its gargoyles. It smelled of iron and decay, like a battle lost and seeping into the ground. When they entered the hall, her stomach lurched. Not a battle, a massacre. She missed the salutations that Serana received, but not the lingering, hungry looks that she felt along her skin. She fought the shiver that threatened its way down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My long-lost daughter returns at last.” The man approached them, arrogant and sure. Elena disliked him even before he opened his mouth again. “I trust you have my Elder Scroll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me?” Serana snarled at him. “Yes, I have the scroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?” He shook his head, a dismissive smile on his lips. Elena thought his skin seemed too tight, like it fought the movement. “Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike.” Elena chewed the inside of her lip, Serana had said that her parents were estranged but this, this was far more then estranged. “Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana motioned Elena forward to stand beside her. “This is my savior, the one who freed me.” Elena blinked at her choice of words, but otherwise remained still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bestowed what Elena felt was sure he considered to be a winning smile upon her, reaching out. “</span>
  <span>For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude.” He bowed low over her hand, before placing his lips against her fingers. They were cold, even against her chilled skin. “Tell me, what is your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena.” She gracefully pulled her hand back, settling it behind her, the other joining it in the small of her back and tried not to fiddle with the dagger there. The back of her mind began reciting the Commandments of the Divines, like a worry stone that would hold her without breaking. “And may I know your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Harkon, lord of this court.” When she didn’t flutter in awe he straightened, chest inflating. “By now, my daughter will have told you what we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena bit back her sarcasm. “Vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, her spine tightening. “Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim.” She remained passively indifferent and felt a measure of satisfaction at his flicker of displeasure. “For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most.” Elena was fairly positive he was not talking about Serana, but she kept her gaze on Harkon. He reminded her of the peacocks that Elisif once had in Solitude, large and showy but utterly useless unless they decided to peck you. “You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter.” He paused dramatically and she waited him out. “I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena had not expected that offer and barely caught herself from recoiling. “And if I refuse?” Elena was grateful her voice didn’t tremble, that it looked as if she knew what she was playing at instead of wishing she had stayed in the damn boat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kynareth guide me home.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>“Then you will be prey, like all mortals.” He spat in disgust. “I will spare your life this once, but you will be banished from this hall.” His voice rose, passionate and alarming. “Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power!”</span> <span>Elena bit back a startled gasp as he exploded into his true form. Blood dripped from grey skin, tattered wings hung from his shoulders, horns curved from his head. The arrogance of his human face grew into a monstrous grimace of fangs and gaunt, sharp features. “This is the power that I offer! Now, make your choice!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Elena tried to take a deep breath, gagging silently. “No thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel his rage at her rejection. “So be it! You are prey, like all mortals. I banish you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena sat in the rowboat staring at Castle Volkihar as fog began to roll, concealing it from view. The moment she returned to Solitude, she decided she would send word to Odara that the Dawnguard they had heard of seemed fairly useless after all. There was power here no mortal could hope to withstand. She was sure she would see those glowing eyes in her nightmares to come. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably as Serana bears down to bite my head off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Several folks hailed her as she made her way to Proudspire from the Temple of Divines. Winter was now settling over Skyrim like a mantle and she was looking forward to the fires at home and the spiced wine steaming in a mug. It was the one drink she did not abstain from since it was common at all the festivals, but it was still not a drink she had habitually. However, there was no replacement for chilly days when the wind blew biting in from the sea. The screech of gleeful children broke her thoughts, snowballs beginning to fly. She smiled watching the madness before stopping in her tracks. “Serana?” </span>
  <span>Elena stared at her bewilderedly. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana grinned, giving her a shy wave before excusing herself from the game. “I needed to talk to you. It's important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded and gestured for her to follow her. She led Serana up on to the battlements around Castle Dour before settling against the wall to watch the sea. “As busy as this place is, it is surprisingly good for talks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana relaxed a fraction before setting her shoulders. “It's...well, it's about me.” At the arch of Elena’s brows, her voice quickened. “And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me. The reason I was down there...and why I had the Elder Scroll. It all comes back to my father.” Elena waited patiently. She blew forcefully before rushing to continue. “I'm guessing you figured this part out already, but my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards. He wasn't always like that, though.” She grew a quiet a moment. “There was a turn. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just kind of lost himself in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a knowing tilt of her head Elena spoke, rubbing at a spot on her wrist. “People do all kinds of strange things when prophecies are involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded. “It's pointless and vague, like all prophecies. The part he latched onto said that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. That's what he's after. He wants to control the sun, have vampires control the world.” Elena clamped her hanging mouth shut. “Anyway, my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was sealed away with the Scroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena flicked her braid for several heartbeats. “That. Alright.” She took a deep breath. “Serana, I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana cut her off. “</span>
  <span>I know. But something about you makes me think I can trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared at the sea for several long moments before an exasperated laugh left her. “I can never resist a good adventure. Where do we start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This Elder Scroll has something to do with it. But of course, neither of us can read it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head. “Any idea who can?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard who can do it. They spend years preparing before they start reading, though. Not that it helps us, anyway, because they're half a continent away in Cyrodiil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena clapped her hands together “I know exactly who to talk to, if there's a chance someone in Skyrim can read it, they will know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena sent off the raven with a hasty note to Odara, the bird had appeared one day like a puff of smoke with a letter from her sister stating this was the best way to keep in touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always a short whistle away, Elena, just like when we were kids. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hadn’t quite believed Odara’s claim until the day she tried it. One short whistle, the one they had used to keep track of each other when they adventured all those years ago, and a twist of smoke turned into a raven with keen eyes. She may not entirely approve of her sister’s choice of employment, but she had to admit it was the greatest source of information which was worth its weight in gold. It helped that Keir loved the girls and they him. What she hadn’t planned on was the banging on her door at the crack of dawn. She made her way to the door, with a heated glare towards Jordis’s room, if she was going to insist on so many things for the safety of her Thane, she could save her from early morning suffering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara stood on her doorstep with a wide grin and bouncing on the soles of her feet. The man behind her watched her with a soft smile that made Elena want to shove him down the stairs. Their breath clouded the morning’s crisp air and Elena stood back opening the door wide to let them in. Odara stepped in, spinning in a circle before planting a kiss on her sister’s cheek. “You have done so much with the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena snorted, slamming the door shut. “The moth-eaten drapes Ma had left up were difficult to replace.” Jordis’s door opened a bit and Elena waved off her questioning look, the door closing softly again. Elena knew that although the door was shut, Jordis was undoubtedly listening to every word in case she was needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara wrapped herself around the man’s waist and beamed up at him. “Elena, this is Brynjolf, my business associate.” Elena raised her brows at that and Brynjolf shook his head. “Dear heart, this is my older sister and blight upon the land.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena rolled her eyes but stuck her hand out to shake his. “Good to meet you.” She cast a glance at her sister who was now rummaging through the cabinets. “Any chance the raven didn’t pass you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara’s eyes twinkled above her grin. “Keir never misses.” Elena shook her head, let the damned bird keep its secrets then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in luck, lass. A Moth priest had stopped in Riften” Brynjolf offered.” But he’s not there.” Her happy sigh quickly dissolved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea where to?” Elena jumped, she had never heard Serana on the stairs and the way the other two were grinning they decided to say nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brynjolf laughed. “What use would we be if we didn’t ask questions? He said he was headed for Dragon’s Bridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara was eyeing Serana suspiciously, causing heat to rise on Elena’s cheeks. She settled against the table edge; arms crossed. “He was an odd fellow, cheerful enough. If I had known you needed him, I would have kept him there.” She stared at Elena expectantly. “Are you going to introduce us or keep standing there like you're stuck to a hot iron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took a deep breath, refusing the urge to pick up the closest thing and lob at her head. “Serana, meet my younger sister, Odara, and her partner, Brynjolf.” She smirked at Odara when it was her cheeks that flushed red this time. Serana shook both their hands as Elena spread hers with a welcoming gesture. “You are welcome to stay as long as you like, I’ll be making breakfast soon.” She caught Serana’s eye and she gave a slight nod. “We will head out not long after I think, but Odara knows where everything is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara shook her head, her features becoming stony. “We are here on business that needs tending.” Elena decided she was going to light a candle at the temple for the poor bastard, he was going to need it judging by the look Odara and Brynjolf shared. Odara’s cheerfulness returned quickly. “I will however let us back in so I can see my darling nieces.” At Odara’s pointed look she continued. “And I will stop in to see Ma at the temple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled. “Pa and Da are there too.” Odara groaned good naturedly and the pair made their way out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave Serana a soft smile as Jordis and Illia appeared in the kitchen. Illia must have come up the stairs earlier and she hadn’t noticed, probably to discuss something with Jordis based on how closely they stood together. “I hope you don’t mind some breakfast before we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana grinned, as the staircase began to rumble. “And miss saying goodbye to the girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed away from Proudspire, the girls still shouting and waving from the doorstep. Elena cast a glance towards Dour and adjusted the strap on her shoulder. “I need to stop at the temple before we go.” She cast Serana a questioning look when her expression soured. “You are not obligated to go in with me. I am just speaking to my mother, I have nowhere in Proudspire for a Moth Priest.” She kicked a loose pebble. “Nor do I want the girls getting into.” She paused searching for a safe word. “Things they shouldn’t read.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded, hand reaching back to graze the bottom of the old quiver Elena had hastily altered to carry the scroll a bit more conspicuously. “I am not a fan of temples.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled. “That is reasonable.” She showed Serana to the garden just outside of Dour’s walls. The priests and priestesses used it for quiet contemplation and for growing the medical herbs they needed amongst the more ornamental beds. “I will be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way down the hill, Elena relayed her mother’s agreement to housing the Moth Priest at the temple. She had felt a slight unease as she told her mother she couldn’t tell her why she needed to speak to a Moth Priest for an unknown amount of time. Or why she was traveling again, other than to reassure her that she had not taken another job with the Legion. “Why is she concerned with that?” Serana stared at her quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let a long sigh, forcing the air out hard at the end. “I am supposed to be retired.” She closed her eyes, inhaling the sea breeze as it started to mix the pines around them. “My last few years in the Legion were hard on my soul. The White Gold Concordat was signed when I was a child and I joined not long after the</span>
  <span> Second Treaty of Stros M'kai</span>
  <span>.” She gave a mirthless laugh. “I had a fire in my heart, to rebuild the Empire, one brick at a time if I needed to, anything to keep the Dominion out of Skyrim. I spent most of it routing worshippers of Talos and crushing rebellions.” She shook her head, willing the past to ease its grasp on her heart. “Here.” She led the way into the farmyard, cutting the conversation off. “We’ll get the horses, and we’ll make Dragon’s Bridge in no time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After three fumbling attempts to get in the saddle Elena gave the reins back to the quietly laughing stable master. With Serana’s arms around her waist as they rode down the road to Dragon’s Bridge, the icy grip of unpleasant memories faded like smoke in the breeze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let's find a cave or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head before gently teasing. “Don't like the outside, don't like caves. What would make you happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finding the Moth Priest and stopping my father.” Came the tart reply from behind her followed by a half kick against the back of her boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a huff of laughter. “Fair enough. I know a place; we'll stop at it until nightfall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Serana said with all the sincerity she could muster under the hot sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena set the horse off at a gallop, ignoring the tightening arms around her waist that made her cheeks warm. She veered off the road and cleared a low fence, smiling when Serana laughed. She brought the horse back to a walk when they neared the old hut. She had seen better stables, better chicken houses even, but if you needed a place for a quiet rest it was perfect. Odara had shown it to her a few years ago and it was regularly used by Guild members, and she hoped none would be needing it currently. It would not end badly, but it would be awkward. Serana slid off the side of the horse and briskly moved indoors, pausing briefly to look at the symbol etched into the wood. Elena removed the saddlebags before setting the horse loose to roll in the grass and drink from the creek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it like being a vampire?” Elena asked, lowering herself to the ground beside the saddlebags, she lounged in the early afternoon sun letting it soak into her bones. “The few I have ran into seem ruled by hunger and rage. Yet you seem so in control.” She watched Serana intently, it wasn’t control that sparked her interest as much as the grace that seemed to be the only way she was capable of moving. Elena’s lips quirked up in a soft smile at the small wind that joined them, swirling gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded joining her on the ground, further back into the hut. Elena wondered how her eyes glowed so bright even in the half-light she sat in. “It can be that way, especially if you are turned by a common vampire. It’s like the power and control dilutes the further it gets from the source.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like blood in a stream.” Serana nodded. Elena leaned back against the wall and let her eyes fall shut. “I am going to take a chance to catch some sleep. Wake me when the sun begins to set?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” All the time home at Proudspire had left her road weary in no time. And right before sleep claimed her, she felt the softness of her cloak settle against her, a gentle touch against her forehead. “Sleep well.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena leaned out over the Dragon Bridge before turning her grin on Serana. “Best views in Skyrim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana shook her head. “You are going to fall over the side.” Her grin only widened, and she hopped up on the narrow ledge, shading her eyes against the sun. Serana’s heart felt ready to explode from her chest and before she could hiss at her, Elena’s hand steadied herself on the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a cart just the other side.” It was toppled over; she could almost make out a fallen horse and it filled her with icy dread and irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forgetting her fear, Serana joined Elena, peering around her knee to follow her point. “The Moth Priest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nimble hop backward Elena was back on the bridge beside her. “I hope not, it looked like a bandit attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ruined cart and corpses were quick enough to sort through, easier still to tell the guards that had been accompanying the moth priest from the vampires that had been sent to retrieve him. Elena led them, following the path of blood across the land to a cave. Serana settled into Elena’s silent shadow as they traversed it, coming finally to the circular chamber where the moth priest was being kept in a barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malkus.” Serana hissed as the vampire began to speak. Elena felt a brow rise at the venom in her tone, but kept her gaze and arrow focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more you fight me, the more you will suffer, mortal.” The amusement in his voice begged for the priest to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will resist you, monster. I must!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malkus laughed. “How much longer can you keep this up, Moth Priest? Your mind was strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must... resist...” Elena could hear his weakness from their hiding point and settled into breathing, waiting for a clear shot. A wounded target was more dangerous than a whole one if she didn’t strike true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can feel your defenses crumbling. You want it to end. You want to give in to me. Now, acknowledge me as your master!” Her arrow caught him between the shoulder blades as the moth priest fell to his knees and Malkus fell scrabbling to the ground before another pierced his skull. His minions were easy enough to send off to oblivion while Serana released the moth priest from the barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena approached him, ready to offer aid and reassurance but he launched himself, snarling at her. “I serve my master's will. But my master is dead, and his enemies will pay!” She swung, slamming her bow into the side of his head and he dropped back to his knees. He threw up his hands when she went to swing again. “Wait, stop! I yield!” She still held herself at ready, distrust in every taut muscle. “That...that wasn't me you were fighting. I could see through my eyes, but I could not control my actions. Thank you for breaking that foul vampire's hold over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and extended a hand to help him to his feet. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm quite alright, thanks to you.” He said with a relieved sigh. “Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. These vampires claimed they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what.” He shook his head and muttered. “Probably holding me for ransom, the fools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shuffled a moment. “I know why they needed you, because I think we need you for the same purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” He eyed her a bit warily, Serana more so as she joined them. “Alright then, enough mysteries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We,” she gestured to herself and Serana. “We need you to read an Elder Scroll, whatever is in it has to do with the vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an Elder Scroll? Remarkable!” His face creased with joy. “I will be happy to assist you with your Elder Scroll. Just tell me where I need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a relieved sigh. “Solitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I'll hurry on my way there before more of those vampires turn up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled. “We will meet you outside and travel together.” Dexion hurried from the cave without a backwards glance and she turned to Serana. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana smiled, it reached her eyes crinkling the corners and warming her whole face. Elena let out the breath she had been holding, only to find herself breathless. “We found our moth priest.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The basement of Proudspire manor was conspicuously clean, the alchemy table even lacked its customary bubbling brews. The girls had been herded to the Temple to stay with her parents, there had been whining complaints until Nana told them there were cookies in the kitchen. Elena looked about, eyes resting on Serana a moment longer than necessary and grinning when she caught her eye. “Is everything ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, most certainly! Let's find out what secrets the scroll can tell.” Dexion gleefully replied. Serana handed it to him and Elena noticed how pale she had become, the slight tremor in her hands. Elena clenched her fists at her sides, leaving crescent moons in her palms as she fought the urge to reach out and take Serana’s hand before shrugging and reaching out anyway. Serana squeezed her fingers in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate.” Dexion gave her a smile and opened the scroll and Elena felt the power in the room shift, the light was different, warmer and tangible. She was a bit surprised to find his voice unchanged when he began to speak again. “I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one." The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more.” He let the scroll close, handing it back to Serana, and a hand went to his head.  To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls. I must rest now. The reading has made me weary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stepped forward, wrapping an arm around him. “Come on, we’ve got a spot made up for you here, with more spacious accommodations at the temple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting Dexion settled in the guest quarters next to the alchemy room, Serana gently touched Elena’s arm. “Do you have a moment to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded before pulling them into an alcove by the stairs, the gleam of the blades and axes on the wall flickering gently in the candlelight. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said we needed two other Elder Scrolls.” She was silent for a moment, chewing the inside of her lip in such a way Elena had to drag her eyes from them to stare at the wall over her shoulder. “I think I know where we can start looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her a wary look, brows furrowing enough to make her ears move. “Not with your father I am guessing. I don’t think you would have trusted him enough to go back if he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana smiled a little. “Ever since he decided to make that prophecy his calling, we kind of drifted apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded solemnly, cupping an elbow with her palm. “Can you trust him at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not a question of trust, he's just obsessed with the prophecy.” Elena wanted to argue that point but was unsure if it was personal bias influenced by her dislike of him, or the protectiveness Serana inspired in her. She promptly pushed that thought away. “And from what I can tell, a thousand extra years of obsession haven't made him any better. He’s not going to be pleased that we know this, and I can only imagine how he will react if we find more of the Elder Scrolls.” Her voice dropped, half muttering to herself. “We should have found him a hobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena bit back a snort before sobering again. She stuttered a moment when meeting Serana’s eyes. The color of topaz she decided but lit by the sun, she swallowed hard before speaking. “Do you think he cares for you anymore? Or is he too far gone into this prophecy to see anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the grief and anger flash through Serana’s eyes. “You know, I've asked myself the same thing. I thought, I hoped that if he saw me, he might feel something again. But I guess I don't really factor in at this point.” She shrugged, staring at the floor now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s hand fell gently on to Serana’s arm giving it a gentle squeeze. “I am sorry, Serana.” She nodded and Elena’s hand fell back to her sides before she did anything foolish. After a few silent heartbeats, Elena perked up forcefully. “So where is this Elder Scroll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is, and if we're lucky, she actually has it herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared at her quizzically. “You said you didn't know where she went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded. “The last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe, somewhere that my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything. But the way she said it "someplace he'd never search." It was cryptic, yet she called attention to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like she was being cautious. I don’t blame her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Serana shrugged, gaze focusing on Elena’s thumb that she drug across her lip repeatedly as she thought as she stared far and away. It was distracting. “Maybe. What I can't figure out is why she said it that way.” She let out a long sigh, before settling her back against the wall behind her, arms tightly crossed even as she purposefully settled against the roughest jut in the stonework. “Besides, I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. And he's had all this time, too. Any ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena tapped her boot on the stone floor, she had stopped with her lip but now was rubbing a tense spot in her neck, neck arching into a long line, the steady flutter of her pulse all too loud in Serana’s ears. “Could she have locked herself away, like she did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so.” She said with a firm shake of her head. “She said she wanted to stay awake in case the situation was resolved. It had to be one of us, and, well, she's so much more powerful than I am.” She shrugged at the bemused look Elena shot her. “It just made sense for her to be out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pondered a moment, before an idea so absurd it would work popped into her head, straightening from where she was lounged against the wall. Serana’s breath caught a moment, Elena was tall, board shouldered, and very warm. “Castle Volkihar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s eyes widened, jolting her back into her brain. “Wait, that almost makes sense!” She began to pace, and Elena flattened herself against the wall to give her room. “There's a courtyard in the castle.” She shook her head, it made so much sense. “I used to help her tend a garden there. All of the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place. Too peaceful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena huffed; she was not surprised. “The only problem is Harkon won’t just let us in and.” She grinned. “I am rather partial to living.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana clapped her hands before halting in front of Elena, close enough she could hear the woman’s steady pulse perfectly clear and the brief hitch in her breath. “There's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there.” Elena’s eyes watched her lips a moment before she drug them back up and both of them let out a ruffling breath. Serana took a half step back. “I think that's our way in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her a bright grin that didn’t quite reach her now blanketed eyes. “Then let’s get going.” Yes, outside, the sooner the better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they opened the door to leave, a Bosmer accosted them demanding Elena’s help. She had listened to his story, before gently patting his hand and saying she would look into it. “The Pelagius Wing is closed but I know just who to ask.” She told Serana with a grin. “Shouldn’t take long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue Palace was disappointing. Serana decided it was just a bigger, colder version of Proudspire. No art and only a single banner adorned its walls. Elena was talking to a red-haired Nord, arms casually folded. "Falk, you know you can trust me. You've known me since we were children." Elena upped the charm, a bat of her lashes above the saccharine smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falk rolled his eyes causing Serana to choke on a laugh that Elena didn’t miss, her smile turning into a grin. "Aye. And you stole and ate all the lavender dumplings from the palace kitchen and tried to blame my dog.” Her grin just widened, a sparkle in her green eyes, and he sighed. “Fine, but nothing comes out of that wing.” He pointed a thick finger at her. “Its darkness needs to stay contained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the dumplings?" Serana asked as they brushed the spiderwebs from the door frames before going through them. Erdi had been kind enough to hand them brooms as they went into the wing, her wistful sigh and the longing gaze she sent Elena's direction caused Serana to inwardly write the woman off as a silly idiot, ignoring the bloom of jealousy in her chest when Elena gave the woman a brilliant smile and touched her hand a second longer than necessary taking the broom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huff of laughter flowed over Elena's shoulder. "Aye. I was sicker than a dog for the next week. They had been made for a banquet our parents were attending, no children invited of course. And there was nothing I loved more than a lavender dumpling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled a face. "I haven't touched one since." She grinned at Serana. "I should have turned into a dumpling, is there a magical reason I didn't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Serana could answer Elena disappeared in a puff of lavender smoke while a cackle filled the air. Elena's broom hit the floor and was quickly followed by Serana’s as she stepped cautiously forward. The space felt no different than the rest of the hallway. She searched all the way to the end and down the stairs into a storeroom but there was no sign of the woman. She drug a chair from the bar area and settled down to wait, either Elena would reappear here, or she would come back to this spot to find her. It was just a matter of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was sinking, darkness already settled over the Ghost Sea. There was a loud pop, Serana started from the chair, her knees aching with the sudden movement as magic crackled into her hands. Elena appeared, landing promptly on her rear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shot to her feet, spinning in a circle looking for something before finally noticing the staff in her hand. She dropped it to the floor as if it burned and then kicked it away. Serana laid a hand on her shoulder and Elena's hand raised to grip it. Elena’s palm was clammy against hers. "What happened?" Serana led her over to the chair and half shoved her into before grabbing the half bottle of watered-down wine that she had been drinking from the windowsill. She was disheveled, her hair free from its braid, a tear in the soft black shirt she wore under her armor between the vambrace and shoulder, the wound itself angry but dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took a long drink, grimaced, and drank again. She peered into the bottle. "I think I need something stronger." Serana took it from her and watched the tangle of curls tumble down her forearms as she held her head in her hands, elbows settling on her knees. "I met Pelagius the Mad." She said slowly like she didn’t believe the words leaving her mouth. "And fixed his mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana leaned forward sure she misheard. "You what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, alarmed laugh gently fluffed the curtain of fire red hair. "I wandered around Pelagius the Mad's mind. With Sheogorth." She took a deep breath, the press of the leather against her ribs a comforting reminder of reality. "I turned a wolf into a goat with that thing." She pointed at the staff in the hall and peered up at Serana through the tangle of curls. "It's the Wabbajack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana gingerly picked it up while Elena eyed it warily. "So, it turns wolves into goats."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And other weird shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded like it made sense. "Did you go into the past and fix his mind? That could change everything you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hysterical giggle escaped Elena. "Maybe? At the table he looked alive. Said he was leaving, and that ruling was boring. Sheogarth said in order to leave I had to help Pelagius with his problems. And that we were in his head. But it was outside?" She tugged on her hair, both fists full. "How long was I gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few hours." Serana slung the staff across her back and pulled Elena to her feet. "Come on, a nice warm drink, some food, and a good night's sleep in your own bed will help." She was shocked when Elena nodded instead of arguing that they needed to go instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena wrapped an arm around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Serana leaned her head against hers after a moment of her heart beating too fast. "Thank you for not immediately saying I am crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana smiled. "The night is young."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another laugh passed Elena’s lips, less hysterical and punctuated with a yawn. "And I have a standing invitation to share a torte with him if I am ever in New Sheoth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was up when Serana came into the kitchen the next morning. Elena was scowling at the Wabbajack resting against the far wall. "I woke up and it's still here." She gestured angrily at it. "What in Oblivion do I do with it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Overrun Skyrim with goats, obviously." Serana hid her smile behind her steaming mug as Elena rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So helpful." She shook her head with a soft chuckle before sobering. "If anyone knows how to properly store such things, it's a wizard. I think I will wander back to the palace to annoy our court wizard with it." Her gaze lengthened. "A gift from far away."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena glared at Castle Volkihar as they rowed towards it, aiming for the tiny beach at its side, and hoped no one was watching the water. They clambered out of the boat, rushing the shore as the tide threatened to put them in water up to their boots and drag them back in. Elena anchored the mooring line against a boulder before letting out a low whistle as she stared up the castle walls, it managed to be even more massive from this angle. Serana had continued up the beach, finding their way. “Yeah, just around this bend.” She joined Elena and gazed upward. “Castle looks so big from down here. I mean, it is big, but, well, even bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is bigger when you are at the bottom.” Her lips pursed. “Except gold.” Serana shook her head and led the way into the undercroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old water cistern.” Serana sighed, striding gracefully through the dim light as Elena picked her way at a slower pace, cursing softly at every stumble. “On some days, this smell would just.” She trailed off with a shiver. “Be glad you weren't here then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena peered over the railing beside her, the smell was bad anyway. “I can imagine.” Her nose turned up, but a smile of relief finally broke through as a soft wind began to blow, taking the worst of the smell with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana stared at her for a heartbeat longer before shaking her head, the odd winds that followed Elena around like a hound were for another time. “Take a left up here. This is one of those weird double-barred security measures that my father put in when he got more paranoid. If we follow that path around, we can find the other switch. This leads out to the courtyard.” Elena followed her and they opened the doors with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stood in the doorway, surveying the courtyard before them. It was a disaster. “Oh no.” Serana flew down the steps, she turned about taking it all in. Plants long dead, towers crumbling. “What happened to this place? Everything's been torn down. The whole place looks.’ She paused still looking about. “Well, dead. It's like we're the first to set foot here in centuries.” She crossed the garden to the large doors, now destroyed and little more than a wall of rubble blocking the way. “This used to lead into the castle's great hall. It looks like my father had it sealed up. I used to walk through here after evening meals.” Her shoulders fell, a sad longing in her voice. “It was beautiful, once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena joined her amongst the skeletal trees and brown leaves, secure in her observation that they were alone. “I can believe it.” Even with the destruction, she could see how it would have been lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana continued to turn slowly, her voice low, mournful. “This was my mother's garden. It.” She shook her head, her gaze lighting on Elena in earnest. “Do you know how beautiful something can be when it's tended by a master for hundreds of years? She would have hated to see it like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded; it was easy to imagine how beautiful it once had been. And how deadly, judging by the flowers still choking through the death in a spiteful show of life.  She crossed her arms, scuffing a toe on the dirt. “Is there anything, beyond it being destroyed, that is out of place? Something that should or shouldn’t be here like a chest or garden pot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana did a slow turn again inspecting the garden before shaking her head. “Wait.” She approached the dial on the ground, running a hand along its raised plane. “Something's wrong with the moondial here. Some of the crests are missing and the dial is askew. I didn't even know the crests could be removed.” She looked up at Elena, brows furrowed. “Maybe my mother's trying to tell us something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded. “Well, let's look and see if they are here.” They went different ways, searching every nook and cranny. Elena called softly over her shoulder. “What happened you think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana let out an irritated noise. “If I had to guess, I'd say the moment mother fled the castle, father went on a rampage. Knowing him, anything at all that reminded him of her was just destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then he walled it off, further removing her memory.” Elena gave her head a shake, disgust curling her lip. The man was possibly one of the worst she had ever had the displeasure of meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that way. I suppose he wanted to put the past behind him. Perhaps if he had spent more time with us, he would have recognized the beauty for himself.” Elena held up a crest with a grin as Serana straightened with one of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way back to the moondial, Elena’s eyes catching the third and snatching it up. “Why even have a moondial?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as far as I'm aware it's the only one in existence.” Serana explained as Elena handed her the second crest. “The previous owners of the castle had a sundial in the courtyard, and obviously that didn't appeal to my mother. She persuaded an elven artisan to make some improvements. You can see the plates that show the phases of the moons, Masser and Secunda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it would be silly to have a sundial. Although imagining this place having previous human owners is a bit strange.” Serana chuckled. “Does it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the thing...what's the point of a moondial? I always wondered why she didn't just have the whole thing ripped out. But she loved it. I don't know. I guess it's like having a piece of art, if you're into that sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People have kept stranger things in the name of art.” Serana decided to not ask about whatever caused Elena to make that face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana set the last crest in the correct spot and the ground shuddered below them, the moondial opening into a hidden stair. “Very clever, mother. Very clever. I've never been in those tunnels before, but I'd bet they run right under the courtyard and into the tower ruins. Well, at least we're getting closer. Let's go.” Elena followed her, down, down. She was grateful when the tunnel evened out and soon, they were ascending stairs again. She gave a silent thanks to her years in the Legion, it was the only thing stopping her from taking a nap on a step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part of the castle ruins they were in was far from empty. A feral vampire, long rabid and mindless, was the hardest to dispatch. The gargoyles were easy to creep past, avoiding disturbing their slumber. The death hounds were no smarter than their counterparts. After creeping through a bloody kitchen and up more stairs they reached a dead end. Serana shook her head, pacing. “I don't think we've reached the top yet. I'd bet there's some kind of secret passage around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena went to the fireplace; it was a favorite spot for hidden passages according to Odara. The first candlestick that she touched bent under her hand and the back rumbled open. Serana smiled. “Leave it to my mother...always smarter than I gave her credit for.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They finally made it to the top of the tower. “Look at this place.” Serana’s eyes were wide as she slowly descended into the room. “This has to be it! I knew she was deep into necromancy. I mean, she taught me everything I know. But I had no idea she had a setup like this. Look at all this.” Bookshelves lined the walls; all sorts of strange plants and ingredients were scattered about amongst soul gems of every type and size. Elena nodded in silent agreement, awe rendering her mute. “She must have spent years collecting these components. And what's this thing?” She stood looking at a lowered part of the floor made with concentric circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a lovely number of alchemical items and most of these things are what’s this thing for me. You will have to be more specific.” She said tartly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana scowled at her.” I'm not sure about this circle, but it's obviously...something.” It felt strange, whatever it was. “Let's take a look around. There has to be something here that tells us where she's gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena headed to the bookcases while Serana went to one of the tables. Most of the titles she didn’t recognize, wasn’t sure she wanted to fathom what they held even as they called to her curiosity. A plain, worn book caught her eye and she pulled it down, letting the pages open in her hands. Neat, curled writing flew across the pages, dates the only division between entries. “Would this help?” She waved it at Serana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've found her journal! Let me take a look at it.” Elena handed it to Serana, and she quickly thumbed through the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena read over her shoulder before jabbing a finger on the page. “What's this "Soul Cairn" that she mentions so often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s brows knit together. “I only know what she told me. She had a theory about soul gems. That the souls inside of them don't just vanish when they're used...they end up in the Soul Cairn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared at her before letting her head fall to one side. “Why care where used souls went?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana continued flicking through the pages as she began to pace. “The Soul Cairn is home to very powerful beings. Necromancers send them souls and receive powers of their own in return. My mother spent a lot of time trying to contact them directly, to travel to the Soul Cairn itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she succeeded? Maybe she went there to hide?” It was not a place she would consider for a moment, but for a necromancer it made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s gaze fell on the floor markings again as she nodded. “That circle in the center of the room is definitely some type of portal. If I'm reading this right, there's a formula here that should give us safe passage into the Soul Cairn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena clapped her hands before rubbing her palms together. “What do we need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A handful of soul gem shards, some finely-ground bone meal,” Elena’s face fell, it would take walking across Skyrim to get what they needed, if they even could. Some places in Cryodil would have them at a price but it would take time. “A good bit of purified void salts. Oh.” Serana swore. “Damn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're also going to need a sample of her blood. Which if we could get that we wouldn't even be trying to do this in the first place.” Serana glared at the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pursed her lips before quirking an eyebrow. “You share her blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded, shaking the journal at her. “Hmmm. Not bad. We'd better hope that's good enough. Mistakes with these kinds of portals can be...gruesome.” She shuddered. “Anyway, enough of that. Let's get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena held up a hand, stopping Serana’s mad dash. “Are all of those ingredients here you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely. Mother would have plenty of those materials in her laboratory, you just need to find them.” She grinned at Elena who rolled her eyes and turned to hide her grin. They were easy enough to find in the end. Gem shards made for quite the bowl of shining and the void salts and bone meal were up the steps with the rest of the alchemy ingredients. Elena was impressed with the magnitude of Valerica’s collection, it wasn’t often anyone had such an array of ingredients. If she wasn’t going to use them, surely, she wouldn’t mind if Elena somehow ended up with them later. She smiled, Odara would be proud but abandoned ingredients weren't the same as stealing them. She joined Serana on the balcony that overhung the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana took them from her and put them in a bowl. “Then the rest is up to me. Are you ready to go? I'm not entirely sure what this thing is going to do when I add my blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something first?” Serana nodded, gaze fixed on the portal.  “What will you do if we find your mother? I know things aren’t great with your father but well.” She shrugged lamely, the tension in her shoulders made it stilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana let out a quiet sigh.  “I've been asking myself the same thing since we came back to the castle.” She met Elena’s eyes, the softness in them warming along her skin. “She was so sure of what we did to my father, I couldn't help but go along with her. I never thought of the cost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like she did everything for your sake, to keep you safe.” Elena’s voice was quiet and steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Possibly.” She shrugged. “I guess even a vampire mother is still a mother. She worried about me. About all of us. But she wanted to get me as far away from my father as possible before he really went over the edge.” Elena understood the sentiment, even if it was not the action she would take. If anyone threatened her girls, regardless of who they were to them, she would make them beg for a quick death. “I don't know what she was thinking.” She shook her head sadly. “She always seemed happy, before we heard the prophecy. Then it all changed. She became a different person. They both did. She was practically smirking as we left home. Almost like she was proud of herself. Like she didn't just want to stop my father...she wanted to stick it to him, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that feeling after meeting him only once.” Elena grumbled. She winced at Serana’s slightly stricken expression and she continued softly, taking the book from her hands and sat it on the bowl before she took her hands gently.  “We won't know until we find her, but you aren’t alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...yes.” Serana’s voice stuttered, her hands were so warm and gentle even with the callouses and scars that covered them. “You're right. I'm sorry.” She gave herself a shake before meeting Elena’s eyes and squeezing her hands with her own. She gave her a wobbly smile.  “I just didn't expect anyone to care how I felt about her. Thank you.” Elena nodded, letting go and smoothing her hands against the leather of her armor fidgeting with buckles and ties. Serana cleared her throat breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. “Are we ready then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get that portal open.” Elena pulled her bow and leveled an arrow at the portal. Serana sank her fangs into her wrist, ignoring Elena’s raised brow, and held it over the bowl where the blood began to sizzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunken floor sank further and further until it was stairs into purple light. “By the blood of my ancestors...” Serana said softly. “She actually did it, created a portal to the Soul Cairn.” A huff of awed laughter left her. “Incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena eyed it cautiously, stepping down the stairs slowly as she pulled the bowstring tauter. Her foot touched the first purple lit stair and pain jolted through her, white-hot like a lightning strike. She went to her knees, arrow skidding off across the stairs and disappearing, her bow in a white-knuckled grasp. Serana grabbed her shoulders, hauled her back up the stairs, and stared down at Elena as she blinked and grimaced half curled around herself. “That looked painful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded, gingerly sitting up with a groan. Her body felt burned and cold all at once. “What happened?” Her head felt split in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana made a face. “Now that I think about it, I should have expected that. Sorry.” Elena scowled at her apology as she tried to rub the feeling back into her hands. “It's hard to describe. The Soul Cairn is well, hungry, for lack of a better word. It's trying to take your life essence as payment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared at her a moment before she turned to the portal in horror. “So, there's no way in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There might be, but I don't think you're going to like it.” Serana continued with uncertainty. “Vampires aren't counted among the living. I could probably go through there without a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s gaze came back to her and she rubbed her temples before sighing exasperatedly. “Are you saying that I need to become a vampire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your first choice, I'd guess.” Serana’s voice was flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pushed herself to her feet, wincing as she straightened her back. “Not what I said. I just. It’s not something I expected in my life.” She laughed, an awkward thing that fluttered in her throat. “I’m not much for meat and blood, the thought makes me a bit queasy. My Da is a Vigilant of Stendarr, sworn to remove Daedra worshippers and undead from the world.” She winced; he would make exceptions, of course. She hoped. “And my girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you would have more control than you give yourself credit.” Serana smiled a little before her shoulders drooped. “I'm sorry. I wish I knew a better way, something that would be easier for you.” Elena began to pace, muttering softly under her breath. She sent her mind outward, seeking Kyne and her peace. Warmth filled her mind and with that she decided. “Just know that I won't think any less of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stopped and then placed both hands on Serana’s shoulders. “It’s not the end of the world.” She paused dramatically. “Yet.” She added with a grin and Serana shook her head with a huff. “Just don’t let me murder anyone okay?” She gave Serana the slightest of shakes. “I’ve got my girls to think about and I would do terribly in prison.” She dropped her hands, rubbing her wrist before switching to flicking her braid after her fingers ghosted over her amulets. “The quicker the better I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Serana opened and closed her mouth a moment, her lashes fluttering against her pale cheeks. Elena was struck again by how beautiful she was, the glow she carried, which was intriguing paired with her currently flushing cheeks. “Turning someone is a very personal thing for vampires. It's intimate. For us.” She flushed, taking a half step back as she chafed her arms. “I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amusement danced in Elena’s eyes as her arms crossed and she settled comfortably on her feet. “In that case, I'm glad you're the one doing it.” Her teeth caught her lip a moment before she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana slammed her mouth back shut. Elena looked so calm about it, and that comment. She shook her head and then nodded. “Let's not waste too much time, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin appeared, full of glee that encompassed Elena’s whole face. “Bite me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was still chuckling at her own joke as Serana’s lips found her pulse in her neck. Elena’s body warmed at how close, how very close Serana was holding her. Her breathing sharpened and she willed herself still in Serana’s arms. The breath across the soft skin of her neck rolled her eyes back in her head before fluttering shut.  Fangs sunk deep, the sting was sharp but she felt the curve of Serana’s smile when the soft moan drug itself from her throat and she went lax, head falling further to the side as the warmth blazed to hot. She could feel the blood welling across her skin, a haze growing in her body. A swirl of tongue against the heightened nerves made her shudder and she felt Serana sigh against her, felt herself lowering to the floor. The world was growing darker and Serana’s gentle hand in her hair didn’t feel so cold anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena blinked. How long had she slept? Did the roof fall? By Oblivion why was everything so damned bright? She scowled until her vision returned fully and she found herself gazing up into Serana’s face. “Hey.” She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana lost herself in her eyes, they had been a lovely shade of green before but now they glowed with a light that suited her perfectly. “Hey.” She smoothed Elena’s hair back from her forehead. “You wiggled, and we got blood in your hair. I got it out, but your braid is ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world was brighter, sharper, the stones seeming to vibrate above her. “Easy enough to fix.” Her eyes closed again. “Making me move will be. Everything is so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intense?” Serana felt her nod as she continued to smooth her fingers through the red curls. “You adjust after some time.”  The freckles stood out more now, the scars that curled around her jaw. A harsher beauty, she decided, like snow capped mountains and pine forest. She flushed; grateful Elena’s eyes were closed as she searched for something to say. “Smells are the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft rumble of laughter made Serana smile again as Elena’s eyes opened again. “Some smells won’t be so bad. The flowers in spring. Baking bread.” Serana nodded, even as Elena’s face twisted a moment. “I expected it to hurt.” She blanched. “More. Expected it to hurt more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to make it as painless as possible.” Serana informed her softly. Elena nodded sharply, gaze everywhere but looking at Serana as she finally realized her head was in Serana’s lap. She almost sat up too fast, the world taking a brief spin before she pushed herself to her feet. She reached down and helped Serana to hers. Fingers still entwined they stared at the portal. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I ever will be.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They passed through the portal single file, Elena flinched expecting the pain to return but passed through it unharmed, feeling like cool if slightly slimy water on her skin. The sky stormed above them, a world of blacks, greys, and purples. Elena’s head swiveled continuously as they descended. Serana’s feet let up a small puff of dust when they touched the ground. “I'd heard stories about the Soul Cairn, but never thought I'd see it myself. So far it's about what I imagined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s beautiful.” At Serana’s concerned look, she shrugged sheepishly. “I like storms.” She shook her head, eyeing the ruins that dotted the landscape eyes following a darting wisp until it disappeared. “But </span>
  <span>I’m reminded of something my mother always said when we were on the road. Don’t stand in the middle of standing stones and never follow the lights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded in agreement. “She is a wise woman.” Elena nodded. “What will she think of you being a vampire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s brows knitted together as she considered and settled her bow against her shoulder. “She won’t bat an eyelash more than once before she’s fussing.” She shrugged at the look the bemused look Serana shot her way. “Where should we headfirst?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana pointed, to a black shape rearing in the distance. “There’s a castle like place that way. I think it would be a good place to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything, we will be able to see from the top of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They kept to the road through the Soul Cairn. Elena felt no need to explore beyond that, didn’t trust this land of shifting fog and endless lightning and Serana agreed. It took less time then she had thought for them to arrive at the castle, its twin spires pulsing with energy. She caught sight of the barrier before they cleared the stairs and found herself wondering if it was keeping something in, or something out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!” Serana cried, charging the barrier, and coming up short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman behind it balked, anger furrowing her brow and it deepened when Elena joined Serana at the barrier. “Serana?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really you? I can't believe it!” Serana let out a short laugh of joy. “How do we get inside? We have to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Where's your father?” Valerica snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s face fell and Elena fought the urge to wrap her hand in hers. Her mother be damned, but she wanted her hands free in case anything wandered up to join them. “He doesn't know we're here and I really don't have time to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Valerica began to pace. “I must have failed. Harkon's found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you've got it all wrong.” Serana rallied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerica cut her off, glaring at Elena now. “And you've brought a stranger here? Have you lost your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don't...” Serana tried again pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerica ignored her and motioned to Elena. “You.  It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise of her protector in an effort to hunt me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a moment, lady.” Elena started, Serana put a warning hand on Elena’s arm that Valerica ignored with a turn of her nose. “</span>
  <span>I wouldn’t even know who you were if it wasn’t for Serana and I most certainly would not be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find it hard to believe your intentions are noble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena bristled like a saber cat, hair rising on her arms and fangs lengthening, but Serana cut her off. “We are here for the Elder Scroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerica let out a sharp, derisive laugh and continued to rail at Elena. “You think I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone?” She gave another bark of laughter at the near murderous glare that appeared on Elena’s face, after meeting both of Serana’s parents she absolutely thought it. “The scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Serana herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana began to glare at her mother and Elena’s brows knitted together in thought, anger simmering lower. “What do you mean?” Her gaze flicked to Serana and when she wouldn’t meet her eyes, turning her glare to the landscape and fidgeting, Elena posed her question to Valerica. “What’s the Tyranny of the Sun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerica began to pace again. “When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll I presume you found with Serana speaks of Auriel and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow. The second scroll declares that "The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the Dragon." Serana stilled and she continued. “Like myself, Serana was a human once. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day.” She shrugged, at odds with how pale Serana became. “Few survive the ordeal. Those that do emerge as pure-blooded vampires. We call such confluences the "Daughters of Coldharbour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded, in some ways the daedra were no different from the Divines. She decided she was never going to ask what Serana went through that day, she had a feeling she would immediately go looking for a portal to his plane of Oblivion to rip his head off with her bare hands. “The Tyranny of the Sun requires Serana's blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerica gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Now you're beginning to see why I wanted to protect Serana, and why I've kept the other Elder Scroll as far from her as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena interrupted her, a hand raising with the pitch of her voice. “Are you saying Harkon means to kill Serana?” Serana still stared away from them, arms crossed and stiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Valerica shrugged matter of factly. “If Harkon obtained Auriel's Bow and Serana's blood was used to taint the weapon, the Tyranny of the Sun would be complete. In his eyes, she'd be dying for the good of all vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t allow that.” Serana looked up at that, the steel and fire in Elena’s voice, how her eyes burned even as a darkness took them. She motioned to Serana. “Besides what of Serana’s opinion in this mess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You care nothing for Serana or our plight.” She sneered. Elena’s fists clenched, jaw tightening.  “Whether or not you've become one of us in order to survive the Soul Cairn, you still aren’t one of us.” Every muscle in her body screamed to launch herself at Valerica. Valerica turned from her, her own goal achieved as Elena fumed and wrestled her temper into something that would not make her stupid. “This stranger, why I should entrust you to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not her keeper!” Elena protested as the other two ignored her. She threw her hands out with a growl and stepped away to pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This "stranger" has done more for me in the brief time I've known her than you've done in centuries!” She snarled and Elena winced a little, knowing something herself of the butting of heads between mothers and daughters. That was going to sting but she couldn’t muster any pity for Valerica, she deserved it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Valerica drew herself up to her full height. “How dare you! I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he's a fanatic, he's changed. But he's still my father.” Serana’s voice softened, centuries of sadness in her next words. “Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Serana.” She shook her head, like Serana had suggested there was two suns. “If you'd only open your eyes. The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'd be in terrible danger.” Elena wanted to snap at her, she already was in danger, had been in danger, and would have been defenseless when Harkon’s minions found her. The wind guided her true, but what if she hadn’t listened? She shook her head, not wanting that what if or the pang in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, to protect me, you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about?” Valerica looked taken aback and Serana continued, finally having found her voice. “You never asked me if hiding in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly. Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might have been different, but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you, too.” She snarled.” I want us to be a family again. But I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us.” She let it sit said for a moment before continuing. “But we have to stop him. Before he goes too far. And to do that, we need the Elder Scroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerica was silent for a long time, staring at her hands, Elena rubbing a red mark on her wrist. “I'm sorry, Serana. I didn't know...I didn't see. I've allowed my hatred of your father to estrange us for too long. Forgive me.” Serana nodded tersely. “If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours.” She turned to Elena. “Your intentions are still somewhat unclear to me. But for Serana's sake, I'll assist you in any way that I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena barely acknowledged it, still bristling and her voice sharp. “Do you have the Elder Scroll with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I've kept it safely secured here ever since I was imprisoned. Fortunately, you're in a position to breach the barrier that surrounds these ruins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we need to do?” Elena and Serana spoke at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerica gave a slight shake of her head. “You need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surround these ruins. At their bases, the barrier's energy is being drawn from unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the Keepers that are tending them, and it should bring the barrier down.” They turned to go down the stairs and she called to them. “One more word of warning. There's a dragon that calls itself Durnehviir roaming the Cairn. Be wary of him. The Ideal Masters have charged him with overseeing the Keepers and will undoubtedly intervene if you're perceived as a threat. Be careful and keep my daughter safe.” Elena pulled her bow off her shoulders, raised it skyward in response and they set off across the plains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shivered as they crossed the endless plain with its jagged rocks and glowing fissures. She had stepped over one, feeling something slime across her skin and a faint screaming in her ears. “I feel like we’re being watched. I know it’s not quiet, but I think I’d feel better if we traveled as quickly as possible. It’s all open anyway.” Serana nodded and falling into step beside her as they gazed around them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours, Elena was panting, hands on her knees. The last tower was in sight and she hoped the luck they had had so far would hold. "By the eight, does that damned tower ever get any closer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s the last one" Serana was sitting on the ground. "All that time in the tomb did nothing for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled lightly. "Even after the Legion, this is brutal." She wiped her arm across her brow and straightened. "The other two Keepers were easy enough. You rest up and follow when you can.” She tossed her the waterskin and took off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Serana heard the shrieks long before she found Elena. The Keeper lay dead, three arrows sticking out of his chest like an errant pincushion, its weapon still sheathed. But Elena was fighting hand to hand with mistmen and skeletons, a thick wall at her back that kept them from attacking from behind but left her unable to escape. A blast of magic dropped most of them and she finished the others as Elena slid down the wall, breath ripping harshly from her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped when Serana pushed her hair out of her face. She didn't remember it coming undone. "What happened?" She watched Elena scan the courtyard over and over, eyes wide and wild. "Deep breaths, come on now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate skeletons.” Came the barely audible squeak, her eyes darting frantically, her hand wrapped around her medallion with a white knuckled grip. “With their creepy bone hands.” Her volume grew steadily until she was shrieking. “And I hate specters with their creepy hands that just go through my body! I looked down and A HAND IS STICKING OUT OF MY CHEST!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana ducked the wild flail of her hands. she pursed her lips a moment before speaking. "Yet you agreed to come to the Soul Cairn."</span>
</p><p><span>"I didn’t think it’d be this bad." Her breathing settled as she scowled. “It’s the Soul Cairn. Its only supposed to have souls.” Serana chuckled and brushed away some dust that had settled across Elena’s armor.</span> <span>Elena let out a soft laugh of her own as she settled her face in her hands and drew up her knees. “By the eight.”</span></p><p>
  <span>When they returned to Valerica, the barrier was gone. Serana was drained of her magic for the moment and Elena had a cut along her cheek, the red that smeared along it made her eyes seem sharper. “</span>
  <span>You managed to destroy all three Keepers? Very impressive.” Her tone even conveyed it, but Elena shrugged. She was too tired to be pleasant, this place pulled constantly, like an endless tide and had far too many problems. Too many skeletons, too many specters, too many things that should stay dead and would fuel her nightmares for the next era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you able to give us the scroll now?” Elena was happy to let Serana do all the talking, she was certain all she would do was look foolish if she opened her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Please, follow me. Keep watch for Durnehviir. With the prison's barrier down, he's almost certain to investigate.” She led them through the doorway and into a large courtyard filled with fog. Serana and Elena turned at the same time to see a giant bone dragon flying over the wall with a deafening roar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena was bent over her knees panting heavily when Valerica approached her. “Forgive my astonishment, but I never thought I'd witness the death of that dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena straightened, eyeing the skeletons littering the ground. She would never be able to convince herself that a pile of bones was harmless again, having watched so many of them get back up and walk. Repeatedly. “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Volumes written on Durnehviir allege that he can't be slain by normal means. It appears they were mistaken. Unless...” She was quiet for a moment and Elena held a baited breath. “The soul of a dragon is as resilient as its owner's scaly hide. It's possible that your killing blow merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s sigh of relief was marred by a scowl. “How long will that take?” A dragon bent on vengeance was not what she wanted chasing them back to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Valerica shrugged. “Minutes? Hours? Years? I can't even begin to guess. I suggest we don't wait around to find out. Now, let's get your Elder Scroll and you can be on your way.” She motioned for them to follow her. Serana’s fingers gently squeezed her shoulder, startling Elena into movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alcove she led them to was neat, even with its piles of alchemical ingredients and books. Valerica opened a chest and pulled out a scroll, heavier than it appeared to be. “That's it. That's the second scroll.” Serana said softly, her voice filled with awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerica was staring at the storming sky. “Now that you've retrieved the Elder Scroll, you should be on your way. If there's anything I can do before you depart, you must let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana stared at her mother her eyes wide with disbelief, as Elena spoke, her tone incredulous. “You're staying here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave them a sad smile. “I have no choice. As I told you before, I'm a Daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, that increases Harkon's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded. “We'll return for you when we can.” Elena extended the offer, more out of habit then suddenly deciding she liked the woman. Some words need a bit more time to mellow on the heart, but no one deserved to be stuck here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your concern for me, but Serana is all I care about. You must keep her safe at all costs.” She took Elena’s hands in her own with a soft shake. “And promise me you'll keep my daughter safe. She's the only thing of value I have left.” At Elena’s nod a soft sigh left her. “After what I've put Serana through, I would understand if she never wished to see me again.” She turned to her daughter. “I leave that decision in your hands, Serana. Remember that Harkon is not to be trusted. No matter what he promises, he'll deceive you in order to get what he wants.” She shooed them into the courtyard. “Farewell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started across the courtyard and once they were across Serana finally looked back. “I'm glad we found the scroll, but I, I wish she could come with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her a small push. “Go. We can last a few more hours here.” Serana blinked a moment before she was back across the dead ground, enveloping her mother in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Stay your weapons. I would speak with you, Qahnaarin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took a deep breath staring at the undead dragon as her heart pounded against her ribs, decided being polite was better than seeing how many arrows she could get in before he ate her. "Speak freely then, Dovah." She caught the look Serana shot her from the corner of her eye and resisted the urge to squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My claws have rendered the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle. I therefore honor-name you Qahnaarin the Vanquisher, the one who has bested a fellow Dovah in battle." He bowed his great head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fellow Dovah?” Elena flinched back a step, panicking. "I am not a dragon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me, my instinct was to grant you this title. I am uncertain why.” He studied her so intently, she knew he was lying. But he let her have her secret. “Perhaps one day it will become clear to both of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was a bit green as she rested her fist against her heart with a short bow. "I found you to be an equally worthy opponent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Your words do me great honor. My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle, Qahnaarin. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you." Elena nodded "For countless years I've roamed the Soul Cairn, in unintended service to the Ideal Masters. Before this, I roamed the skies above Tamriel. I desire to return there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you need from me?” She was not sure they could get him through the portal, the problem was having a dragon in that tower. A short vision of it blasting apart made her nostrils flare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fear that my time here has taken its toll upon me. I share a bond with this dreaded place. If I ventured far from the Soul Cairn, my strength would begin to wane until I was no more.” At her quizzical look he continued. "I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do for me this simple honor and I will fight at your side as your Grah-Zeymahzin, your Ally, and teach you my Thu'um. I don't require an answer, Qahnaarin. Simply speak my name to the heavens when you feel the time is right." With that the great dragon rose into the dark lightning cracked sky, the rush of his wings blowing their hair. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was quiet as they returned to the stairs, braid twisted about her fingers and her brows furrowed. "Are you sure you aren't a dragon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana flinched at the face Elena made, how ghastly pale she turned.  Elena didn't meet her eyes, but flipped the braid back over her shoulder, settled her bow against her back before answering sharply. "I think I would have noticed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana reached out her hand, gentle on Elena's arm. "Elena?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took a long deep breath and shook her head before giving her a bright empty grin. "Its fine. Let’s get out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother wasn’t what I expected.” Elena said as she pulled her hood low over her brow. The sun was garish in its brightness as they stood on the balcony outside of her lab. The old ladder was still useable as she tossed it over the railing and watched it land on the sand below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you expecting?” Serana replied, relieved that Elena was speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For her to be more like you.” Elena shook her head, trying to adjust the hood, her long braid escaping to settle between her shoulders under the cloak. She tugged it back out and twisted it into a bun. “I don’t see Harkon in you, so I figured you were like her.” She swung over the side of the rail and started down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana was silent as they clambered down the ladder blowing in the ocean wind that whipped past them. “At one time we were.” Elena nodded as she caught Serana’s waist and steadied her the last few rungs to the ground. “Are you like your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled picking her way to their stowed away boat. “Ma has always served the Divines, started as a priestess of Dibella and ran an inn before joining the temple in Solitude. My pa was a skald before becoming a Vigilant. They met when he stopped to sing at her inn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana perked up. “Can you sing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena tipped back her head to give her an arched look from under her hood, grateful the sun was behind her. “I won’t make children cry.” Serana grinned as she sat in the boat. Elena’s smile flashed in the sun; the longer canines suited her Serana thought. Spoke of the steel in her bones. “Where do we go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shoved the boat into the water before hopping in and setting her oar against the sand to push them out. Serana thought a moment. “The college of Winterhold, if anyone else knows where an elder scroll would be, its them.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting into the mage’s college had been tedious. Elena had no gift of magic and had fought back a chuckle when the woman at the gate had tested Serana’s abilities. That chuckle escaped when Serana had hissed under her breath about being able to teach at the college if they hadn’t been so against necromancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The library was what finally got Elena’s attention. It was a comfortable, large room with locked shelves lining the walls, books piled on tables next to uncomfortable chairs. It was a scholars’ library, and she took a deep breath of its calming air before approaching the librarian, Urag. “Excuse me, I'm looking for an Elder Scroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look up from his book, but his tone said it all. “And what do you plan to do with it? Do you even know what you're asking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped her fingers on the wood. “Do you have one here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book snapped shut. “You think even if I did have one here, I would let you see it? It would be kept under the highest security. The greatest thief in the world wouldn't be able to lay a finger on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena grinned but decided to not question his delusions to the security of the college or inform him how many things her sister had found there. “Do you at least have any information on them? Because I need to find one and was told you could help.” She didn’t lay the sugar on too thick; flattery wouldn’t get her as far as being earnest with this one. A degree of honesty always made people more likely to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and got to his feet. “I don't know who told you that, but I'll do what I can. What we do have are plenty of books. I'll bring you everything we have on them, but it's not much. So, don't get your hopes up. It's mostly lies, leavened with rumor and conjecture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a book from the shelf nearest to them and handed it to her before heading to other shelves. Her eyes traced the font, the book was by Septimus Signus and it rang a bell in her mind. She delved into the pages and startled a bit when Urag set the stack of books he had found on to the counter. She nodded her thanks and piled them into her arms, the open Ruminations on top. She settled into one of the chairs and tried to find a position that poked the least. Serana grabbed a book and they set to reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urag had lit the candles around them before they had finished the stack. Elena went back up to his counter and waved a book at him. “This "Ruminations" book is incomprehensible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Aye, that's the work of Septimus Signus. He's the world's master on the nature of Elder Scrolls, but...well. He's been gone for a long while. Too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled her elbows on the counter. “Where did he go? Is he dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. I hope not. But even I haven't seen him in years.” He gave a shake of his head. “Became obsessed with the Dwemer. Took off north saying he had found some old artifact. Haven't seen him since.” At her expectant look he waved vaguely in that direction. “Somewhere in the ice fields, if you want to try and find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded. “Thank you for the help. Want us to put up the books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll never be able to find them again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena had been busy reading the spines of the books on the counter to be offended.  "Oh, you have the first volume of the Wolf Queen?" Serana raised her brows and Elena grinned, cheeks tinging pink. "Do you have spare copies for sale by chance?" The old orc sighed but took the money anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still grinning as they went back across the bridge to Winterhold. “Did you learn anything new?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana shook her head. “Just that those books are not used often judging by all the dust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena laughed. “Come on, we have ice fields to explore."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena was thoroughly sick of the snow and wind by the time they had found the door in the iceberg. Some of Winterhold’s hunters had given them the direction, saying they had heard strange things and that a man sometimes traded with them for food. She pushed it open, surprised to find it unlocked and settled on to the balls of her feet. They heard someone speaking as the tunnel turned. “</span>
  <span>Dig, Dwemer, in the beyond. I'll know your lost unknown and rise to your depths. When the top level was built, no more could be placed. It was and is the maximal apex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at the rambling old man before glancing at each other. Elena stood and called. “Are you Septimus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” He paced distractedly below them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he said nothing more she continued. “I heard you know about Elder Scrolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at them and stared a moment, lost. “Elder Scrolls. Indeed. The Empire. They absconded with them.” He shook his finger with a grin as they came down the ramp to the room. “Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw. I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered. But I cannot go to it, no poor Septimus, for I, I have arisen beyond its grasp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where is the Scroll?” Serana asked as they both continued to eye him warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He waved his hand about him. “Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking. On the cosmological scale, it's all nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena tugged at her braid, impatience clipping her speech. “Can you help us get the Elder Scroll or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One block lifts another. Septimus will give you what you want, but you must bring him something in return.” He pointed at Elena before turning to the giant dwarven object behind him raising both his hands. “You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is but an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies. Have you heard of Blackreach?” Elena shifted, there wasn’t a treasure hunter in Skyrim that hadn’t heard of it. "Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept. Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark. Alftand.” Elena nodded she was familiar with the places on a map at least. “The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping. Delve to its depths, and Blackreach lies just beyond. But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loosen the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we get in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Septimus wandered to his cupboard. “Two things I have for you. Two shapes. One edged, one round. The round one, for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates. The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowings. But...empty.” He forced the sphere and the blank lexicon into her hands, hard enough that the edges bit into her skin. “Find Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the scroll and lay the lore upon the cube. Trust Septimus. He knows you can know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled them into her pack, barely taking her eyes from the old man as he began to rock on his feet. “The sphere I understand, the Dwemer doors respond to music. But what do I do with this cube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Septimus’s eyes flashed. “To glimpse the world inside an Elder Scroll can damage the eyes. Or the mind, as it has to Septimus. The Dwemer found a loophole, as they always do. To focus the knowledge away and inside without harm. Place the lexicon into their contraption and focus the knowings into it. When it brims with glow, bring it back and Septimus can read once more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want with the Elder Scroll?” Serana asked, her eyes narrowing in on the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, an observant one. How clever to ask of Septimus. This Dwemer lockbox. Look upon it and wonder. Inside is the heart. The heart of a god! The heart of you. And me. But it was hidden away. Not by the Dwarves, you see. They were already gone. Someone else. Unseen. Unknown. Found the heart, and with a flair for the ironical, used Dwarven trickery to lock it away. The Scroll will give the deep vision needed to open it. For not even the strongest machinations of the Dwemer can hold off the all-sight given by an Elder Scroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded, began backing up the way they had come. “Thank you and we will return with your cube.” For once, she absolutely did not mean it. No one needed a heart of a god, or whatever was in that thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back out in the freezing snow, Serana deflated. “Another wild chase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena grinned. “Only a little. I know where the tower is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana brightened. “We can just walk in and take the scroll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head. “Knowing dwarven ruins, I will be wishing I hadn’t retired.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had been on the roads for days when they came across it. “Oh, a hot spring.” Elena could feel the sun rising without seeing its dim light. She stared wistfully before her and then kicked a rock into the bubbling surface as Ajax headbutted her shoulder. “I would love nothing more than to take a day in there, but the damned sun is rising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana chuckled. “What’s so good about a hot spring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena turned, her shock winning out over the burn that started in her eyes as she stared at Serana’s sunrise lined form. “What? Were you raised in a cave?” Serana gave her an arched look. Elena shook her head. “We will find some place to rest and tonight you are going to meet the joy of a hot spring.” She turned and began to trot in the direction of a cave she barely remembered before muttering. “Barbarian.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Serana. You won’t get any younger.” Elena splashed water at her with a playful grin. She had stripped with the glee of a child going to a favorite fishing hole and was now settled against a perfect rock ledge. The water was just the right side of hot and the bubbles tickled her toes. She sent a bigger splash towards her companion. “We set wards and glyphs, traps and alarms until I was blue in the face. It’s safe here anyway. Hunters use it all the time.” She was not going to mention that there was a giant camp less than two miles from them. That kept away more beasts than the hunters who frequented the spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana sighed and pulled off her hooded cloak, letting it fall across a bush. “You just hop in naked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Elena’s grin became wolfish. “Would you like me to turn around and close my eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s eyes narrowed, and she yanked her tunic over her head and threw it at her as Elena howled with laughter. Elena tossed it haphazardly on to the shrub Serana eased into the water, her eyes fluttering shut as a long sigh left her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you.” She could hear Elena’s smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find one in a cave or something. A house, then it would be perfect.” She informed her tartly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena huffed. “What we need is some wine.” She stood to reach into her pack and Serana watched the beads roll down her back. Elena’s tattoos glistened in the moonlight; her pale skin brighter against the black ink. She turned back to Serana with a grin. “Lucky for us, I have some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana hoped her blush was from the heat of the water as she took one from her. “Argonian bloodwine even.” Elena offered hers in a toast. “I seem to have developed a taste for it since. Well, you know.” She took a long swig before her gaze settled skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do your tattoos mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question caught Elena off guard, wine getting half caught in her throat. She spluttered a moment. “Which ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them.” Serana chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Elena turned, the ancient Nord woman along her back holding two symbols in her outstretched hands. “Kyne.” She softly. “I got it when I signed on with the Legion. Even if I was far from home, I would have some of it with me. And who better to look after a scout then the Lady of the Wind and Sky, protector of travelers? The dragon I got when I retired from the Legion.” She turned back with a slight scowl. “At least I tried to retire.” She shook her head. “The wolf’s head is when I was made Thane of Solitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Responsibilities then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared into the water a minute. “I- I had not thought of it that way.” She paused thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t be who I am without them though.” She grinned, breaking the seriousness. “The rest are mostly fun though.” She pointed to her left arm and its curling of flowers from shoulder to wrist. “All of my favorites, and the girls' names are in the vines.” She tapped the angular patterned band on her right bicep. “Pa, Odara, and I have matching ones, all archers.” She pointed out another amongst the flowers. “The birds, I have one for each of them, Pa, Ma, and Da.” She snorted. “Pa, Ma, Da, we were not terribly creative children.” Her grin turned mischievous, her eyes sparkling and cheeks rosy. “The rest are only known by a few and are not for polite company.” Elena chuckled when Serana’s eyes grew wide as Serana flushed but Elena turned her gaze skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few breaths, Serana regained her use of words. “I think I should be offended.” Elena’s smile just widened as she lounged, head falling gently back against the rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet was content as it settled about them, unbroken until the thought that had been haunting Serana was asked. “Do you regret letting me change you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up and fixed Serana with her piercing gaze, brighter now and the intensity suited her. “No.” She let out an odd noise, she had really not minded but that was not what Serana was asking, or what she was admitting. “If it had been anyone else, I would. But I still stand by my decision.” She settled again with a huff and shy smile. “It’s not so bad really, definitely handy to an old scout.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana laughed softly. Elena tipped back another sip. Serana’s gaze followed the line of Elena’s throat to where her damp braid lay against her glistening skin. Lower still to the water line that barely concealed her generous breasts. “What about your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s gaze turned thoughtful, finger tapping against the neck of the bottle. “I worry about my girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they are more than safe from anything happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head, chin falling close to her chest for a moment. “I was hoping with retirement I would be home more. Be a real family as opposed to whatever this is.” She shrugged, not letting herself dwell on it.  “They are quite the trio of troublemakers. I’m sure we will all adjust just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more peaceful minutes, Elena spoke up. “Aftland is still a day’s ride but the tower comes out within sight of Whiterun, so it’ll be simple enough to get back to Solitude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ancient elevator was silent in its smooth descent. It always bothered Elena with how quiet and seamlessly the ancient Dwemer machines still worked, like they were waiting for their master’s to return. The doors clanked open and her jaw dropped in soundless wonder. Darkness stretched from them, but light glowed everywhere. From the walls and ceilings, giant plants rose from the ground pulsing their soft light. Others seemed to float, like giant glowing netch. “By the Eight, it’s beautiful.” She shook her head and cast about. “Come on, let’s check that building. Maybe there is a map.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open soundlessly. A skeleton was by the long burnt out fireplace and it smelled of dust. Cobwebs tangled with the things scattered about. Elena headed towards the workbench, eyeing the dusty alchemy set. “Is that a nirnroot?” She asked, pointing at the unfamiliar red plant that hummed happily in its planter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana joined her, leaning over it slightly. “I’ve never seen one like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena glanced about again, her eyes lighting on a book in the skeleton’s hands. She gently pried it free and began flipping through the pages, coughing at the dust. “It’s a journal, a mage named Sinderion. He was studying these nirnroots, trying to find out if they had special properties. Poor bastard." Elena tsked, fingers plucking the arrow from amongst the bones. "Falmer is a tough way to go. And considering everything is intact here, he probably died of poison." She set the book on the table. She gently took down a ragged banner and carefully wrapped the bones in it, the skull resting on top and leering before she covered it. A soft clink against the stone floor caught her attention and she pulled a necklace from under the table. The familiar symbol staring back at her. "A follower of Kynareth then." She tucked the amulet into the wrapping and gave Serana a soft smile. "I will only be a moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana watched silently as Elena grabbed a shovel setting her package of bones gently down while she dug. She set them in the earth before pulling some mountain flowers from her pack to scatter over the remains. "May her winds guide you home." She shoveled the dirt back into the hole and tossed it along the outside wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Elena tucked the book into her bag and gently uprooted the nirnroot, wrapping its roots before adding it to her pack as well. “If we find more, we should grab them too.” Elena nodded in agreement and relocked the door on Sinderion's house, sealing them in for a few hours rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basking in the warmth of the fire, Elena was leaned against the wall, absentmindedly fixing the fletching on her reclaimed arrows. "Do you think the Falmer have gods? I don't see them believing in the eight. Or nine." She pondered silently before adding. "Maybe a Daedra?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana stared at her quizzically. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well." She began tapping an arrow against her knee. "They look the way they do because of the Dwemer supposedly. If that isn't your gods forsaking you, I can't think what would be worse. A whole race destroyed. And for what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana felt like Elena's eyes were going to bore through her. "If they did believe, I guess they don't now." Elena half shrugged and went back to her fletching. "Why do you care if they had gods?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quiet for a time, smoothing her fingers along the arrow shaft over and over. "I don't remember a time when I didn't feel Kynareth’s winds. Ma swears Dibella is why I went to the Bard’s college." She chuckled softly. "Sovngarde needs someone to play the lutes." She gave Serana a cheeky grin before sobering. "I can't imagine losing that feeling, that connection gone, the sudden silence. I think I’d go mad." She shoved the arrow back into her quiver. "Maybe they did too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena led the way out of the house and onward towards a set of bridges and a waterfall. Serana eyed the cavern’s mushrooms that surrounded them. “Some of these are poisonous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most beautiful things are.” Elena gave her a smile as their feet met carved stone again. “I think we should go with this one.” She pointed to a door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long hallway led them to a room containing a giant blue green sphere. “The sky dome?” She peered upwards as they climbed the spiral ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be.” Serana’s voice was soft with wonder that matched her own. It took them several tries but they eventually lined up the discs in the ceiling and inscribed the lexicon before the Elder Scroll was in their hands. It was heavy with its endless knowledge. She wrapped it gently in leather and tied it securely to her quiver before placing it all back on her back, shuffling the straps so everything laid beside the pack comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gazed around the room one more time before it dawned on her with a grin. “We have three elder scrolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana grinned back, the matching scrolls jutting over her shoulders. “Now all we need is to read them.” Their hearts grew lighter as the lift in the Tower of Mzark traveled upwards and back into the sunshine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Serana ran a delicate finger down the line of spines before looking over her shoulder at Elena as she came up the stairs. "Of all the things I pictured to be in a retired soldier’s house, a library was not one of them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled, wiggling her toes against the warm wood floors. "One day I will sneak up on you." Elena settled against the wall, fingers tapping gently against her other arm. “I came to tell you dinner is ready. But you almost look too peaceful to disturb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quiet and cozy here. Your whole house is.” She turned, remembering the silent brooding of Jordis watching her until she came up there. “Your steward won’t try to behead us, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena snorted. “No axes at the table.” She shook her head and Serana felt the tension ease from her shoulders. “Jordis is protective to a fault. She warms up to people slower than the girls do and they have decided they like you, unless you are going to try and make them drink milk.” She smiled at Serana’s look. “They hate it. All three of them. I caught them pouring it into the plants. I was so proud of being a good mother, thinking they were drinking their milk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana smiled, Elena and her girls were how families should be she decided. “They just didn’t want to disappoint you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that will never happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” The sound of running feet on the stairs distracted them. “Ewwww.” Runa tugged on Sofie’s arm. “They are going to start kissing like Illia and Jordis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s eyes narrowed playfully as she turned to them. “Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's gross." Sofie solemnly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Serana your wife?” Runa asked, her twin braids dangling as she contemplated them from an angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana and Elena both flushed bright red. Elena stuttered. “I n-no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want her to be?” Lucia popped around the door frame of their room with a grin. Elena didn't even know she had been up here and would be having a talk with her about eavesdropping later once her brain started working again. “We wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana looked from the girls to Elena and back again. Elena’s mouth was hanging open and the girls began to giggle. Illia called up the stairs, saving her from finding words. “Supper! You lollygaggers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s gaze followed the girls as they cackled and fled, her mouth finally snapping shut when her bewildered gaze found Serana. Every inch of skin from her forehead to her ears and down to the neck of her unlaced shirt was flushed beet red. Her hands convulsed a second before her words strangled out. “By the eight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elena and Serana spent a week at the Proudspire. The girls had drug them around Solitude in the evenings, wove flowers into their hair and settled all into one bed to be read stories by either of the women every night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elena kissed each girl the evening they left before hugging them tight. Runa pulled her mama’s hand until Elena was crouched beside her. “Will Serana come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena looked up, meeting glowing amber eyes and giving her a small smile. “That’s for her to decide, but I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runa nodded before sauntering up to Serana and waving a finger at her. “You have to come back. How else will I learn about magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana smiled and ruffled her hair. “We can’t have you throwing spells uneducated, can we?” Runa broke into a grin and joined her sisters. Serana turned to Elena. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She sighed. “At least we don’t have to walk far.” A chorus of farewells followed them until the girls were out of sight. Elena wasn’t the only one looking back instead of ahead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dexion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust your journey was successful?” His hands clasped behind his back and Elena wondered if he had been injured with the rag wrapped around his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We've brought the Elder Scrolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped. “I'm sorry, my friend. I can no longer be of use in this matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What's happened?” She crossed the room to him and before she could touch him, he turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's my fault.” He shrugged, the bandage covering his eyes. “In my haste to read the first scroll, I neglected the careful preparation required. I thought I'd be able to allay the aftereffects, but I was wrong. Now I'm paying for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena swallowed back her horror and she stammered softly. “Are you--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blind? Yes. I'm afraid so.” He sighed, touching his head briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can anything be done to help you?” Serana joined them, already wondering if between her mother and Elena’s alchemy resources if they could find a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No. It'll have to run its course, and there's always the chance I may never recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a short, derisive laugh as she half fell into a chair. “Then we're finished, all of this for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there's another way.” He was quiet a moment before he continued softly. “The question is, how much are you willing to risk finding Auriel's Bow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena prayed for guidance, and all she felt was Serana’s hand in hers, how she had looked the past few mornings at the breakfast table with her girls. How empty life would be if something happened to her. Elena rolled her shoulders and got back to her feet, if the gods weren’t going to intervene with her fate then her heart was. “What do I need to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't guarantee you'll be free from harm. Becoming blind could be the least of your worries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that.” Elena cut him off and began to pace, ignoring Serana’s pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dexion nodded. “Scattered across Tamriel are secluded locations known only as Ancestor Glades. There's one in Skyrim, in the Pine Forest. Performing the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth within the glade should provide the answers you seek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s brows knitted together, she would need to check a map and hope it was noted. “What is the ritual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It involves carefully removing the bark from the Canticle Tree which will in turn attract Ancestor Moths to you.” He pantomimed with his hands. “Once enough of the moths are following, they'll provide you with the second sight needed to decipher the scrolls.” He raised a single finger and pointed vaguely in her direction. She found herself impressed, sudden blindness would have made her insane and he seemed so at peace. “In keeping with tradition, you must use a specific tool in the Ancestor Glade, an implement known as a Draw Knife. Every Moth Priest is taught this ritual, but few ever get the chance to perform it. You should consider yourself fortunate if it works for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why you are moth priests.” She nodded, thoughtful and pensive. “Do I need to read the scrolls in any particular order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I saw in the vision, the Elder Scroll which foreshadows the defiance of the gods with the blood of mortals is the key to the prophecy.” He smiled then. “You've come this far, and you've found several Elder Scrolls. Whether you believe it or not, the scrolls have a mind of their own. If they didn't want you to find them, they wouldn't allow it. Because of this, I strongly believe you were meant to hear the ancestral chorus. Only one way to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took his hands in hers. “Thank you, for everything, Dexion.” She said fervently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not often that a moth priest has an adventure.” He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “Now go, so you can tell me what you learned. I will not be leaving your temple's care anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana tugged Elena into a darkened corner once they were out of Dexion’s room. “You can’t risk your sight.” Elena shrugged causing Serana to give a disgusted sigh. “What of your girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d find a way.” Her eyes flashed as she hissed. “The risk that your father would send this world into darkness, people no more than cattle? I am thinking of my girls.” Her voice softened. “And a world without you in it. Serana, it’s a risk I am willing to take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana was quiet a moment. “If anything happens, I will reanimate your corpse out of spite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huff of laughter left Elena. “I wouldn’t really expect less.” She stepped away and tugged on Serana’s hand gently, neither of them having let go yet. “Come on, I know you don’t like temples, but I do need to speak to my mother before I leave again. The garden is always open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I would like to meet her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena led the way up some stairs and down some halls before knocking on a closed door and gently opening it, her pulse near flying and throat dry. “Ma?” There was some mumbled cursing and the slam of something heavy. Elena sighed and let them into the room. “Better be decent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girls aren’t that quiet!” A male voice yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena quietly fidgeted. “You’ll get to meet them both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet who?” An older woman came through the door, wiping her hands on her apron. Elena was a younger copy of her mother. Maga’s red hair was streaked with white, but her smile was kind. Elena was made of more sharp edges but perhaps Maga had been too at one time. She clapped her hands together gently. “Oh, you have finally found someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Elena had been expecting that had not been it, Serana guessed easily. Her mouth fell open and closed several times before her voice came strangled out. “You are as bad as the girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more to life than work.” She brushed a kiss against Elena’s cheek before offering her hand to Serana. “Maga Silver-Gale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serana.” The older woman had a firm handshake, her blue eyes clear and considering. She gave a slight nod at whatever she had decided and Serana let out a soft breath of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An exceptionally large orc joined them. “Daughter!” He roared and held out his arms. Elena shook her head wildly, which he promptly ignored and picked her up from the floor in a hug. When he set her down, she was about 500 shades of red and staring at the floor. “Magurn Khargum.” He inclined his head toward Serana and studied her a moment. “Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave herself a good shake. “Ah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires.” When Elena didn’t answer he tapped a finger under her chin. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence drug before Elena finally answered. “Aye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da know?” She shook her head and he let out a tired sigh. “I will tell him, best keep your noses clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I am leaving town again.” Elena was already wincing before her mother spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again? You just got home!” Maga’s eyes flashed, her slight frame puffing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. But-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maga ignored her pleading, she was livid. “When you took in those girls it was to be a family.” Elena’s face turned dark as Maga shook her finger in her face. “You’ve been gone more than you’ve been home, between the damned Legion, sorry dear.” She added when Magurn made an offended noise. “And whatever adventure you are on that's taking you all over the province.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s helping me.” Serana interjected as Elena was wilting into the floorboards. “If we don’t take care of it, the girls would be in danger. And everyone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maga stared at Serana before her gaze moved to Elena. “Big things then.” Elena nodded glumly thumb pressed hard enough against her wrist it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragon things?” Elena blanched entirely at that. Maga let out a tired sigh. “You won’t be able to hide from Kyne’s call forever, Elena, the sooner you go the sooner it would be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no interest in it and you know it.” She said flatly. “They can summon Odara.” Serana’s gaze flicked back and forth between them before Magurn caught her eye with a shrug. Whatever it was, it was apparently only known between Maga and Elena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you headed?” Magurn asked, cutting through the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ancestor Glade, to read the elder scrolls.” Elena’s voice was clipped, eyes still boring holes into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maga nodded, worry further creasing her face. “Be careful. I don’t want you blinded too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena grimaced as they approached the town. "Falkreath" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What’s wrong with-?" A dagger blazed past them embedding itself in a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Down!" Elena had her bow strung before her feet hit the ground, the growing dusk no longer a hindrance to her sight. The man was quick but not quick enough. She set her foot to his chest and ripped the arrow from him. Fangs blunt lines across his lip. She swore loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Die!" Elena ducked the axe, crouching low before launching herself at her attacker. She felt the surge of Serana’s magic at her back as she pinned the woman with her body, knees slamming into her assailant’s elbows before reaching out and snapping her neck with a vicious twist. Elena froze, heart thudding in her chest before she fell back, scrambled to the side of the road, and was sick. Shaking she stared at her hands, knowing the death she had just caused was no different than all the others. But she couldn’t convince herself of that. Not with horror and revulsion twisting her insides, not when death had always been at the end of an arrow or blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped at Serana's hand on her shoulder and let out a shaky laugh. "Any idea who that was?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father’s friends." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great." She smiled brightly, ignoring her still heaving stomach. "Let’s get through this damned town. The faster, the better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What’s wrong with Falkreath?" Serana asked as Elena calmed their spooked horse. Ajax had been a vital companion, and Serana knew how much Elena had come to love the beast. She smiled a little as Elena checked him over for injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing that they can help." She sighed. "It’s the graveyard." They were finally at the gate. "Hail." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hail, traveler! Inn's ahead, general store too." He sobered a moment. "Graveyard past them, there’s a service going." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another warrior?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." He shook his head, gaze growing steely. "A little girl, ripped to shreds by a werewolf." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena blinked away her shock. "Kyne will call her home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightened again "We’ve not seen a priestess of Kyne in a long time. We needed a healer to visit but with the war." He trailed off at her stricken look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When was the last time a priestess came through?" She hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked several times before answering, the woman’s teeth were no longer then they were. That didn’t happen. "Two winters past."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snarled. "By the eight, why hasn’t your Jarl done anything?" He sheepishly stared at his boots. Elena took a deep breath, nose flaring. "Is there a courier in town?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Due to leave tomorrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good.” She nodded. “Good." She was already working through what she was going to write. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We’ve written." His voice was sullen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena reached out a strong grip on his shoulder. He was barely into his adulthood she saw now, a childhood among the honored dead couldn’t have been easy and would never be forgotten. "They will come, unless they wish to feel the wrath of the high priestess in Solitude." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She’s a far league from here, traveler." Hope began to shimmer in his eyes anyway, and her heart wrenched. Someone he knew needed a healer then, the poor boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my mother is not above coming herself and then paying them a visit. But more importantly." She dropped her hand and her smile. "Kyne's Champion bids them to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stammering thanks, his relief was still in her thoughts after she entrusted the letters to the courier, even after they had left the walls of town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you are a champion of Kyne?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s smile was more a grimace. "The Champion of Kyne, there is not another in Skyrim." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it why the winds talk to you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena turned her brows arching. "Here I thought you hadn’t noticed them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s hard not to sometimes." Elena gave her a cheeky grin. "Is it hard being..." She trailed off unsure of how to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes? I don’t know really." She pulled forward the amulet Serana had never seen her without. "I was young when the wind called me to the trials. My mother had a fit that I disappeared." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before the Legion then." Elena nodded and they fell into an awkward silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do know I’d never even suggest you believe right?" Elena came to a halt. "Just because of this." She gave a vague wave of her hand at herself. "I’m still just me. And gods are always different, for everyone, or nothing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana had a half-smile on her face that made Elena flush and stare at the ground. "I never thought you would." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that’s good. That you. I." She stammered a moment and shook her head. "That Glade won’t find itself."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This must be the place. Not very impressive, is it?" Elena matched Serana's frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I expected more too." Scraggly plants were scattered about the stones. The cairns were well stacked but that was the only impressive thing about it. "No moths. Maybe further in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think you should let me read them.” Elena gave her a drawl look but refused to have that argument again. Serana huffed, brushing past her and her stubbornness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a low whistle. The actual Ancestor Glade was beautiful, moss-covered rocks and flowers bordered the broken path that led down to the spring. The air itself was soft, warming along her skin like an early summer day. She let her eyes flutter closed and took a deep calming breath, anchoring herself to her center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at this place. It’s beautiful." Serana looked about in quiet awe. "I doubt there's any other place like it in Skyrim." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can think of one." Elena opened her eyes with a smile. "Once this is done, I think I’ll take the girls." Her lips widened into a grin. "You too if you want. It’s not even a temple." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana chuckled. "Does your goddess have temples?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena hummed a moment leading the way down the to the spring. "There’s several in High Rock and Hammerfell." She made face. "There’s one in Whiterun, it has the Gildergleam but." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s dead." She said softly. "The temple there is little more than a field tent with walls. War only makes injuries." She shrugged at Serana’s look. "Kyne has witnessed this war, invoked over and over both sides, only for it to scar the land and the people equally." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana was quiet a moment. "Does she not favor war then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She gives strength, the Mother of Nords. You can ask for her aid to bring victory." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't sound convinced." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena laughed quietly, bitterly. "How do you pick sides between your scabbling children?" Elena offered her hand when the rocks grew unsteady. "She takes the dead to Sovngarde, she must be busy. Or bored. I don’t think any of us are worthy anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your time with the Legion, it wasn't good was it?" Serana pulled her gently to a stop and Elena gave a single nod staring past her shoulder. "I think." She continued quietly. "Your goddess would be a fool to not find you worthy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her a pale smile that didn't meet her eyes, but she kept her disbelief to herself. "Come on. These scrolls won’t read themselves." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena ran her fingers gently through the leaves and flowers of the trees as she made her way to the pedestal. The drawknife was simple, unornamented but sturdy settled within its circular altar. It was warm in her hands, thrumming gently. "Now all we need to do is track down one of those Canticle Trees." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Up there." Elena pointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you tell?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See the flowers?" A grin broke her attempt of seriousness. "But it’s the moths that gave it away mostly." Laughing she scrambled away from Serana’s halfhearted swat and shimmied up the ledge. She set the knife to the bark, brows furrowing as she tried to bring up the thinnest amount, she could, not wanting to damage the tree. Her whole body twitched when the bark fell into her palm, nose crinkled in revulsion. "It smells like old dust." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana stared up at her moths already forming a gliding swarm around her. "Dexion didn't give us a lot to go on, but they've definitely taken a liking to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gingerly shimmied down, boots splashing in the water. "I wonder how many moths we need?" More swooped down to join them, several swarms from every direction. Elena’s head felt fuzzy and was growing warmer. She tugged on her shirt laces, the one arm falling from her shoulder even. The bark was glowing softly in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless I'm seeing things, you're starting to...glimmer." Elena finally looked up, gold weaving its way through her red hair, freckles gleaming across her skin, a wind began to swirl about her. "You’re beautiful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena grinned self-consciously with a soft cough. "Magic is an unfair advantage." The glow from the bark spread outward forming a sphere of golden light around her. She reached out gingerly, fingers passing through it easily, the glow extending with her hand. Something pulled at her and she moved to the column of sunlight shining down into the spring. "I think I should try reading them now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded and handed her the scroll of blood, holding it a moment as she searched Elena’s face. "Nervous?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head with a winning grin. "Not at all." Serana stepped back, she was nervous enough for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena unfurled the scroll and felt her mind explode outward. A dizzying array of images flashed through her, words she barely understood roaring and echoing and whispering. A map spiraled out before her a bright spot appearing and its name burning itself into her eyelids. She didn't remember opening the second scroll, a bow appearing. Golden her waking mind pinning it as elven make before its name ripped through her and the world fell dark. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands shook her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Elena nodded, she felt hollowed out and cold but when her eyes finally opened, she was looking up into Serana’s face, concern etched deep. "Almost thought I lost you there." </p><p>She half pulled Elena into a sitting position. Elena let her head fall onto her knees, the world was duller and brighter all at once. Too much, the wind on her skin like fire. Serana’s hand was gentle on her shoulder and Elena turned her head to look at her. "That felt." She searched for how to say it but shrugged a little. "Strange." </p><p>"I could see it in your eyes. You looked about a thousand leagues away." Elena nodded, brows furrowing. Serana sat back glaring at the scrolls beside them. "I don't trust those damn scrolls. Who knows what those things could have done to you." </p><p>Elena smiled a little and reached out gently, her fingers brushing against Serana’s cheek for the briefest of moments "I’m fine, really." She rolled her shoulders and stretched. "More importantly it worked." </p><p>"After everything we've been through, it had damn well better have worked." Elena chuckled, Serana still glared at the scrolls before she gave herself a shake. "Did you see Auriel's bow?" Elena nodded. "Where can we find it?" </p><p>Elena frowned concentrating. It was like sorting through mud, nothing was clear except for a few bright pinpoints. "Darkfall cave." Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "In the Reach."</p><p>"Then it's almost over." Serana let out a breath of relief. </p><p>The corner of Elena’s mouth quirked up as she got to her feet. "That depends on how long it takes us to get halfway across Skyrim." Serana groaned as she let Elena pull her up, keeping Elena’s hands in her own. "We can finally put an end to this ridiculous prophecy." </p><p>Serana rested her forehead against hers a moment. "Then let's get going." She stepped away reluctantly. "I want to get there before my father has a chance to track us down."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"These people were...why would anyone want to set up camp here?” Serana’s voice matched the horror Elena felt. “I wonder what happened to them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena knelt beside the body picking up a note and scanning it quickly. "They were hiding here. Trying to settle peacefully with the trolls." She settled the woman’s arms across her chest and whispered a blessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better trolls then worse things." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Define worse.” Elena chuckled darkly. "The deeper we go the more likely we are to find Falmer, you know." Her nose scrunched "I’d rather deal with trolls."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they crossed the rickety bridge, they discovered that the far side was a dead end. Elena leaned out to look into the water below and Serana grabbed the back of her armor and yanked her away from the edge. "Be careful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s bigger dives.” Elena grinned, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "Do you see another way down?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll find one-" Elena leapt from the edge, fingers closing over her nose as she plummeted into the water below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was still grinning when the waterfall dumped Serana out beside her, spluttering and cursing. "Are you crazy?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on. That was fun!" Serana glared at her. "Not even a little?" She sighed in mock defeat. "Well fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena held up a hand and they fell into a silent crouch watching a strange man pray at the shrine. "Do you know that symbol?" Elena shook her head. "I can feel some kind of power from it." A quiet thrum of not quite magic. The only thing Elena could relate it to was the winds of Kyne. But mournful, whoever or whatever this was, was grieving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come forward." They both jumped but he continued softly, his voice carrying pleasantly through the cavern. "You have nothing to fear here." Elena slung her bow over back and approached the crumbling ruin. It had been beautiful once, still was in many ways. "I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor. Welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri-El." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elena Songschild, and Serana." She studied the symbol intently for a moment. "This is a temple to Auriel, Akatosh then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. "Auriel, Auri-el, Alkosh, Akatosh, how many different names for the sovereign of the snow elves." He brightened a moment when her eyes widened. “You know our name?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded slowly but grimaced. "Usually followed by the name Falmer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I prefer snow elf. Those twisted creatures you call Falmer, I call the Betrayed." His gaze went far away for a moment, the sadness in the air strengthening for the span of a heartbeat. "You're here for Auriel's Bow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s voice held a hint of suspicion. "How do you know that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why else would you be here?" Gelebor gave them a wry smile that turned grim. " I can help you get it, but first I must have your assistance." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you require of us, knight paladin?" Elena gave Serana a meaningful arch of her brows before turning her attention back to the snow elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur" There was a long heavy pause. "He is my brother." Elena made a soft sound of surprise. "I understand your uncertainty, for the thousands of years I've served as the Chantry's sentinel, there hasn't been a single visitor here for any other reason.” His voice picked up with middle irritation. “They request Auriel's Bow, and I request their assistance. It's been repeated so many times, I can't imagine it any other way. If you turn around and travel back to where you came, you will leave empty-handed." He added with finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s voice took a moment to work. "But why kill him? Can he not be reasoned with?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The kinship between us is gone." Gelebor grew pensive again. "I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew." At the look on Elena’s face, he continued quickly. "It was the Betrayed they did something to him; I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena ground the toe of her boot into hard rock, fingers clasped around her wrist in a white-knuckled grip. "I think we all ask that of our gods anymore." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The passage through the cave had been haunting until they spilled out into a massive cavern full of bright fungi and strange creatures. “This is beautiful.” Elena half sighed. “I’ve never seen anything like this.” She turned slowly taking it all in until she noticed the plant Serana was headed towards. She grabbed the back of her cloak and yanked her backward, half catching her in her arms. “Don’t go near that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Serana shrugged away from her but eyed the plant suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like poison blossom.” She shook her head, she wanted so desperately to get closer, get a better look. “I’ve only ever seen it mentioned a few times in books, but they have the descriptions near perfect.” She sighed ruefully, if she had a safe way to harvest and to carry some with them, she would have picked as many as she could carry. She meandered away, picking them a path that steered clear of the blossoms. She bent and plucked a glowing almost mushroom-like plant. “This is gleam blossom. Angeline had some once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty.” Serana peered over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Elena’s smile turned a little shy before reaching out and tucking it behind Serana’s ear. “But not as pretty as you.” She turned away abruptly and led them up an incline while clearing her throat. “I think there is a wayshrine up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wayshrine acted the same as the first, the ghostly priest unanswering of any questions. They stepped through with trepidation, but the journey had been pleasant, warming even. They followed a path cut through the cave and came out on a short rise, gazing into a foggy, snow-clad valley. Elena let out a soft gasp. “Look at this place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a whole other world.” Serana joined her shoulder to shoulder. The architecture was unlike any ruins Elena had seen, and a part of her mourned their loss. “Come on, the bow must be in this valley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena hopped down off the ledge. “If it’s not, I'm not sure I care.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Does this ice feel thin to you?” Serana asked, carefully sliding her boots across. Before Elena could answer the ice exploded, roars filling the air. Serana gasped, eyes wide as she stared upward. "Is that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dragon." Elena gave a panicked chuckle. "Of course." She grabbed Serana’s hand and half launched her across the ice, towards one of the sets of ruins that speckled the landscape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena planted her feet sliding a little still before drawing back her bow. She let out a breath releasing the arrow at the end of the exhale. The dragon barely faltered. Cursing, she fumbled for her quiver and aimed again as the ice rocketed upward revealing a second dragon as the first dove and resurfaced with an icy spray. Elena froze, wind whipping around her and a voice like thunder in her head that spilled from her lips in a harsh torrent. "KAAN DREM OV!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragons paused, the steady flap of their wings holding them afloat. Elena stared defiantly back at them. Serana’s gaze flicked wildly between them, almost flinching when Elena said the words again. "Kaan Drem Ov." With powerful beats of their wings, the dragons took flight wheeling away into the frozen snow filled sky. Elena made her way to Serana, carefully not meeting her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Elena just raised her brows, still staring at her feet, and turned to head to the wayshrine. Serana grabbed her shoulder and half spun her back around. "You spoke dragon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very forced laugh left Elena, her face turning ghostly pale, her grin razor-sharp with its fakery. "Of course not. No. No one speaks dragon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana calmly stared her down. "You are a terrible liar." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye." She sighed eyes still frantic, her thumb beginning to push on her opposite wrist. “Come o-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ll just ask the girls." Serana pointed out with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t." The hiss was sharp and immediately regret filled Elena’s face. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes fell closed as her thumb rubbed a bruise against her wrist. "The girls don’t know. They don’t. Please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Relief flooded Elena’s face but became stony as Serana spoke. "But your mother knows." Elena gave a slight nod. "What is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena sighed in defeat and headed back the way they came, leading the way up some steps to a ruin. Carvings covered it, ancient ones and as she studied it the several glyphs began to glow. "This is written in dragon.” She gestured lamely, she did not know how to talk about it or how to even start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can read it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long enough pause that Serana turned to stare at her. "I can." She said quietly, voice growing lost on the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn’t learn that at the Bards College." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled faintly. "Maybe I did." Her mouth quirked into a half-smile at Serana’s disbelieving glare before shrugging. "I don't know how I do it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana accepted that. "What does it say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s fingers traced the carvings. "Lungerd Wahlaan Qethsegol Ahmulii Vahrukt Thorgrima Deinmaar Do Sahqun yolos ahrk drog do lah." She said it quietly, her voice not carrying the harsh sounds it had when she had shouted at the dragons, no rumble and no power. "Lungerd raised this stone in her husband's memory, Thorgrima Keeper of Crimson Fire and lord of magicka." She shrugged after a moment. "Or something similar. This one." She tapped Lah. "Is glowing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana shook her head. "No?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Her fingers trailed down eventually to her side. "I’ll add it to my list of weird shit." She turned away, feeling the word burn into her mind before turning into a dull ache she would feel for the next few days. "Let’s go. The wayshrines won't find us." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena's fingers moved reverently over the bow. She had never seen the level of craftsmanship and doubted she would again. Gelebor joined her. "The bow was said to be carried by Auri-El himself into battle against the forces of Lorkhan in ancient and mythic times. Its craftsmanship has no equal anywhere within Tamriel and possibly beyond." He informed her proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not doubt that." She plucked the bowstring and would have sworn the bow sang, a glimmer of light twisting along it. "It’s beautiful." She turned to him with a smile. "Thank you for helping us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." He shook his head and took her outstretched hand on his. "I thank you. You risked everything to get Auri-El's Bow, and in return, you've restored the Chantry. I can't think of a more deserving champion to carry it than you, Kyne's daughter." <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was blasting down so Serana and Elena holed up in the chantry. Elena had pulled out her sketchbook and was committing as much of it to paper as she could. She stared at what once had been a soaring archway, now crumbled into dust and ruin on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were right." Elena gave Serana a look as she joined her on the bench. "About the Falmer losing their gods." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Elena answered softly. She looked down at her sketch of Auri-el’s statue, it didn't do it justice her little sketch against all that craftmanship. But it was a sight she would never forget. Nor the chantry, the forgotten vale, the horrifying truth about the Falmer or the fact she had killed one the last snow elves. No better than her ancestors slaughtering them. "I wonder if they want revenge like Vyrthur." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Against their god or the dwarves?" Serana watched her as Elena’s fingers moved again, tracing the lines of the Chantry on to the paper with the barest of glances up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both." Elena murmured. "But it could be argued that their god was responsible for what happened with the dwarves too." She gave herself a shake. "And the prophecy. If he hadn't threatened you, I would question if it is all a lie." Not that Serana had needed protecting, she had just picked the former archpriest up to yell before throwing him. It had left Elena motionless a moment, mouth falling open in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either way it tore my family apart." Elena reached out gently at her mournful tone. Charcoal left smudges on Serana’s pale skin but Serana squeezed her hand tightly before clearing her throat. "You know it's...not as shiny as I was expecting." She motioned towards the bow." Still, it's beautiful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ve never seen better." The flash of a grin disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "What do we do now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew the answer, but it still took a while for Serana to give it a voice. "It's time to face my father. If we don’t, he’ll keep chasing us for the rest of our lives." Elena nodded, settling her sketchbook and charcoal back into her pack, giving Serana time. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. It's...it's not easy. But I don't think we have much of a choice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is your choice.” Elena said quietly, her tone even and without judgment and for that Serana was grateful. “And I will uphold whatever choice you make.” She met her eyes; Elena’s were so calm compared to the turmoil in Serana’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "This has to end here and now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stood and offered her a hand up. "Then let's face him, together." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana pulled her into a tight hug and after a half breath Elena’s arms wrapped around her. "Thank you. Somehow I knew you'd understand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her small nod as she stepped back, fingers grazing along Serana’s arms as she let go. "How do we want to do this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we head back to the castle and kick the front door in, we're going to be knee-deep in his friends." Elena pulled a face that made her laugh just a little. "I could find a way to get him to come out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand on the tower and yell that we have the bow." She broke into a grin and Serana’s horrified expression. "What? It’s not going in the front door." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’re ridiculous." Serana returned the grin before sobering. "I don’t know how we will get to him." They set to packing up their gear, the sun finally beginning to set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Elena spoke up again. "What about the courtyard? We have that ladder there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana shook her head. "He wouldn’t come there. Wait." She stared at Elena a moment. "Could you sneak in that way?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was quiet a moment running through her memory of the place. "Maybe? It’ll be easier now that I don’t smell like a feast." Serana shook her head at the awful attempt of a joke. "Are there any in his court that would betray him? Any help we can get." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s lips curled into a dark smile. "I know exactly who we can ask."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, you've returned. Is your...pet no longer keeping you entertained?” Harkon sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why I am here.” Serana answered him calmly, chin high and shoulders straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I do.’ He let out a short derisive laugh, beginning to pace slowly. “You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I've provided for you and thrown it all away for that pathetic half-breed vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Provided for me? Are you insane?” The calm Serana had mustered cracked like glass. “You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand.” She pulled the dark sword from the scabbard at her hip. “No more. I'm done with you.” </span>
  <span>Elena watched silently from the shadows of the Cathedral. Elena made a note to thank Hestla repeatedly when this was over, between the Daedric sword in Serana’s hands and the quiver of ebony arrows on her back. She had probably saved their lives, at the very least gave them an edge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, I see this dragon has fangs.” He gave a mocking shake of his head. “Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you.” She pointed the blade at him. “Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Harkon pitched his voice, uninterested in the sword pointed at him. He was faster than she had ever dreamed of being. “And you, I know you are here.” He turned his head slowly, trying to catch her scent. “It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hatred born of your neglect.” Elena stepped from the shadows, unsurprised he knew she was there. They had planned on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha.” Elena’s eyes glittered with dark amusement. “You're an insult to this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come now. You've simply used Serana in an attempt to take away what should rightfully be mine. And what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you. Besides.” Her smile flashed. “I would never harm Serana. She means too much to me.” Serana’s heart warmed momentarily at that, even if it veered off course from their intended plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He sighed, so little they knew, and it would stay unrealized. “The vampire is eternal, and with immortality comes the revelation that these bonds never endure. It's fleeting, momentary at best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A pity then that you don’t have a heart, I was looking forward to ripping it out." The last half snarled out, sinking a bit into the powers that came with her new life just as Serana had shown her on the journey there, the cathedral's darkness receding as she pulled back on the bow, the sharp iron of the blood fountain dancing along her skin. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed then. “You could have been a powerful vampire at my side with that blood lust in your veins. But you will not live to see my new world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not touch her.” Serana swung, having circled around to his side while he traded barbs with Elena. Before it connected, a blinding light lit the cathedral with a thundercrack. They had not planned for the power of the bow, Serana falling back with a curse. Harkon yanked the arrow from his shoulder with a roar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her quiver was empty as she stood over Harkon, blood running down her face and arm, the bow still miraculously steady in her hands with the last arrow trained on him. He coughed, choking on his death. “How does it feel to hold the fate of the vampire in your grasp? Exhilarating, isn’t it?” He rasped out. She did not bother to speak, and he turned to Serana. “You would kill your own father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left us no choice.” Her voice quivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes closed. “Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life. You are nothing to me.” Elena silenced him before he could speak again, and they watched his body turn to ash without a word.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had barely a moment to catch their breath before the doors slammed open, revealing the whole court. With a tired sigh, Elena slung the bow over her shoulder and palmed the dagger from her lower back. She wasn’t going to go quietly. One stepped forward. “Lord Harkon, defeated. I never imagined I'd see the day.” His gaze went from the pile of ash and fabric to Serana. “My lady, you have my deepest sympathies. I am sure this was not easy for you.” Elena relaxed, sliding the knife back into its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana shook her head. “He was out of control, Garan. It had to be done. I'm not happy about this. He...he was still my father.” She took a deep breath. “But I suppose my father really died a long time ago. This was just the end of something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my dear.” He said softly. “All will be well now.” He held his hand out to Elena. “My congratulations on defeating Harkon. Clearly, you are the superior vampire.” He paused a moment as Elena took his hand, her grip was strong and honest he decided. He found himself hoping she would join the court. “And thank you for keeping Lady Serana safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave him a lopsided grin and a nod, wishing for the ground to swallow her. She slipped away as Garan spoke to Serana about what would happen next. Hestla greeted her with a knowing nod and Elena accepted the slap on the back from the blacksmith without flinching. “No one will soon forget that you were the one to defeat Harkon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was genuine this time. “Not without help.” She turned about slightly. “Where’s Ronthil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Hestla stared awkwardly at the floor. “He said you could find him where you left him.” Elena’s brows arched but thanked Hestla again before heading to the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronthil?” She called out softly, sliding a little when she opened the door from the destroyed tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady?” He popped up, voice coloring with relief as he stood. “Oh, thank goodness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena grinned. “So little faith. I told you we would do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. well.” He fidgeted before clearing his throat. “If there is anything, I can assist with please let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile softened. “I am sure Lady Serana will need all the help she can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He blinked several times. “You aren’t staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and let it out with a hard sigh. “I can’t. I may visit from time to time if I am welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Serana will ensure it.” He blanched as Serana slid through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I ensuring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Lady Elena is welcome.” He offered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s gaze went between them for a breath. “Of course, she is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronthil studied the two of them before heading back inside, leaving them to stand awkwardly in the destroyed courtyard. Elena laughed, earning her a bewildered look from Serana. “We should go get your mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Soul Cairn was still creepy under its purple storm laden sky. Elena’s skin crawled, invisible bony fingers trailing along her skin. Duvenhir hailed them before circling back to wherever he lived amongst the craggy towers and lightning strikes. Valerica stared at them in shock, arms having barely unwrapped from Serana. “Are you certain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He died by my hand.” Elena reassured her quietly. “He is no longer a danger to anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I see nothing preventing my return to Tamriel.” Valerica looked around, a smile forming. “Allow me to gather some of my things and I'll head back to Castle Volkihar.” She reached out and took Elena’s hands in her own. “And from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her a shy, awkward nod. “What will you do now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it's time I got back to my work as an alchemist. The Soul Cairn will offer a unique opportunity to continue my studies, and I intend to complete my research. And perhaps.” She smiled wryly in Serana’s direction. “Fix things between me and my daughter. If she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s smile grew sure. “I think she would like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serana had followed Elena out of the main hall, they quietly chatted about nothing until they passed through the doors and stood awkwardly avoiding each other’s eyes. “What will you do now, Elena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s thumb rubbed gently against the bones in her wrist, her aching muscles protesting as she tensed. “I am going to spend a long time with my girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No adventuring then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena met her eyes then, her own dancing as the corners of her lips turned up. “You think I can avoid adventure with those three?” Serana laughed with a shake of her head. Elena sobered watching her intently. “You?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure.” She said quietly, staring out over the sea. Night had fallen and a full moon risen, bathing her in its silvery light. Elena committed it to memory, the curve of her jaw, the slope of her nose as she ignored the ache in her chest. “I'll probably stay here, for as long as they'll let me. I think we can rebuild here. Make my family's legacy something more respectable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I think you can.” Elena nodded and swallowed hard. “You are always welcome you know.” She shifted on her feet. “At Proudspire with me-us.” She half stammered. “Truly, anytime Serana, the door will always be open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I try to make them drink milk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Elena chuckled softly. “They may think about leaning on the door for a little bit.” Elena held out her hand and Serana took it, but Elena gave up on the halfhearted handshake that felt too permanent and not enough and pulled her into a tight hug. Serana returned it and reluctantly Elena let go as she stepped back. “Until we meet again, Serana.” Her warm smile did not quite reach her eyes, and she let it fall the moment she turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana watched her walk down the ramp, the smell of leather and lavender becoming lost in the sea air. Elena’s feet had barely reached the beach when she called out. “Wait.” Elena turned, trying not to grin when Serana hurriedly joined her. “It’s not like they need me to do anything. They have my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena laughed throwing an arm around her shoulders and gently resting her forehead against hers for a breath. “I bet we can find another adventure in no time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air warmed the closer they drew to Solitude and Elena took a deep breath, feeling her shoulders relax and weariness of the past months travel beginning to ease. Home was just around the bend, the lighthouse just behind. She turned with a grin to Serana. "Do you think-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deafening roar filled the skies, followed by the panicked screams of the city. Elena lurched to a stop, her heart slamming against her ribs. "No." Her eyes fixed on the city above willed the dragon to appear over the marsh. Another roar and flames erupted in the palace district. "No." Serana wasn’t sure when Elena had gone from still to moving but she was almost out of sight before she had her own feet going. "Here!" Elena veered from the road to the rock face. "Short cut." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a panicked moment, Serana thought she meant climbing the cliff face and let out a half sigh of relief when Elena slammed her hand into a hidden button launching open the door and led them into the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came out under the windmill, fires raging as guards volleyed arrow after arrow skyward. Townsfolk ran screaming for cover, the blacksmith ordering those who weren’t to douse the fires. Several mages appeared settling ice over blazes as quickly as they could, but more fire rained down from the sky faster than they could put it out. "Serana." Elena's fingers were tight on her arm, her face pale and eyes wild. "Get the girls. There’s a wall in the basement, Runa knows." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded and Elena went to dash back into the tower and its stairs that continued to wind upward. She grabbed her arm and pulled Elena to her for a searing kiss. "You come back to us." Elena blinked several times wonder filling her face for the briefest of moments before she nodded and disappeared up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Runa hit the button, once twice three times and the wall didn’t move in. Joris looked to Ilia and Serana over the girls’ heads. "I’ll stand outside." She said roughly. Ilia shook her head, whatever plea dying unspoken as Serana interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can get to the windmill, it’s not far, and then down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runa clapped her hands drawing startled looks from the adults. "I know a safe way past the house of the dead, it goes right at the wall." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runa hadn’t been joking, the little space had been tight for the adults, but it popped them out within feet of the wall. Serana led the way, Jordis and Ilia bringing up the rear but none of them could grab Sofia when she dashed from the wall. "It’s mama!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana's heart fell, she hadn't realized the city had grown silent watching with bated breath as the lone woman perched on the battlements stared down the dragon. Sofia went running towards Dour and Serana caught her, hands firm on her shoulders. "Your mother would never forgive me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's the guard?" Tears began to fall as another burst of sunlight splintered above them. "Serana, why aren't they helping her?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaan drem ov." The dragon speech echoed down and Serana didn't answer, didn't know how. Elena's voice cracked through the sky again. "KAAN DREM OV!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon's roar sounded like mocking laughter and Elena let loose another arrow, striking true. It faltered, its wings falling and dropping it briefly before roaring again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Krii Lun Aus." Wind whipped through the city biting with cold, an eerie smoke forming around the dragon before a war cry rent the air followed by flashes of light that left their vision speckled and ears ringing. The dragon crashed to earth, tail narrowly missing the houses as they flattened themselves against the wall. The smoke was replaced with a golden light swirling around the dragon as the body burst into flames. The gold swirled upward, enveloping Elena who was still standing on the battlements before forming into golden dragon wings that stretched from her shoulders. The silence held for a breath then two before the city erupted into cheers as the wings faded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once the shock had worn off the city erupted back into motion, putting out fires and tending the wounded. Elena had thrown herself into making potions with Angeline, tried her best to ignore everyone who came to stare, tried to ignore the questions even more. Angeline shooed them gently away and quietly suggested Elena take the back still room. Serana found her much later. She was folded into the furthest corner of the ramparts, head against her knees and hair falling around her. Serana scuffed her boot, not wanting to startle her. Green eyes peeked from behind the red curls before disappearing again. "Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Her voice was hoarse, throat aching from using words not meant for human tongues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana settled before her and let the quiet rest for a time. The sun was sunk almost below the horizon when she spoke again. "What happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s continued silence was finally broken with a long sigh. "I..." She took a deep breath. "I am not just Kyne’s Champion. I am Dragonborn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana reached out gently, fingers soft against her arm. "And that means?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s an old story and a prophecy." She mumbled into her legs. "But one every Nord knows by heart before they reach their tenth year." She looked up finally and only her training at the Bards College got her voice past the tightness in her throat. "When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks, and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls. When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding. The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The World Eater?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled her face against her knees again, arms wrapped tight around them. "Alduin, Firstborn of Akatosh. The World Eater is a dragon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana stared at her. "It’s another scroll prophecy isn’t it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of a sort. Alduin was defeated by Nords who had learned the Thu’um." Her rueful laugh was short-lived. "The song does a better job telling the supposed prophecy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s the one you pay them not to play." A noise of affirmation rumbled from Elena. "How does it go?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena sighed, straightening. Dark half-moons had settled under her eyes, between them and the growing the dark, her eyes took on an eerie glow that reminded Serana of the golden power from the dragon. Her voice was barely a whisper. "And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled. Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s not the whole song." Came a voice from the stairs. Maga leaned a little heavily on the stone, exhaustion settling deep in her old bones. "Good to see you again, Serana." She gave a serene nod before fixing back on Elena. "And you have finally grown big enough balls to accept who you are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother-." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t. I won’t hear it. Nor will Kynareth." She leaned down and poked Elena’s shoulder hard enough Serana winced. "And what kind of example are you setting for your girls?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled sob left Elena as she threw herself to her feet. "You think I’m not thinking of them??" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elena-." She folded her hands calmly into the long sleeves of her robe when Elena cut her off as she started to pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The last time I was here you yelled at me for never being home and now you want me to go fight the Eater of the World? That's not a day trip!" She looked around desperately for something, anything to fill her hands with but there was nothing but stone. Her fingers found the pulse in her wrist and squeezed. "I didn’t even get to see them! I still haven’t!" Her eyes fell closed and she slumped into herself. "What if I hadn’t been here. What if I was too late." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have the power to make sure it never happens again." Maga said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if I can’t?" Her eyes snapped back open with a snarl. “What if I am not this supposed hero, just an unlucky bastard cursed with this voice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s for the Greybeards to decide. Going to speak to them would do you some good. You haven’t been to the Throat of World since you left for the Legion." She shook invisible wrinkles from her robe. "Kyne will have the answers you seek." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t want answers." She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I don’t want this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maga stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. "I know, my darling girl. Maybe Magurn and I shouldn’t have called you our dragon child. But you have been called." She squeezed gently and stepped away. "And if you don’t answer, how many more times will you have this fear? How many parents will you have face this same fear, when they are powerless to stop it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke so softly her words were almost lost to the wind that started to blow. "I’ll go."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"But you just got home!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s not fair!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But mama!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena settled heavily against the table, arms crossed as the girls let her know their opinion on her leaving. Again. "I know, loves. But I." She took a deep breath. "It’s not that I want to. I would rather stay here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could someone else stop the dragons?" Sofie asked softly her face falling when Elena shook her head with a shrug. "Promise you’ll be back soon?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held out her arms and the girls piled into them and she brushed kisses to the tops of their heads. "As soon as I can." She took a deep breath, hoping this feeling would last up the 7000 steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That they still loved her when she came back down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to come along you know.” Elena fought to hide her grin as Serana pulled her hood up again. She had given up keeping hers up in the wild mountain wind several thousand steps down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And miss seeing this place?” She gave her a halfhearted glare. “After hearing your terrible descriptions of places?” Serana pitched her voice. “It had rocks. And some flowers, the little yellow ones. And water.” Elena let out a snort of laughter, taking the criticism with grace. “There’s a reason why you have so many books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes or I’d bore the girls to death. So I have heard.” They came to another waymarker and Elena fell silent, running her fingers over the etched words for a long moment before moving on. “It’s not the same anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More exciting the first time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Emptier. Like.” She grew quieter again, studying the ground before their feet. “Like it’s just wind here, there’s nothing. Just wind.” Serana watched her quietly, as Elena’s brows furrowed. “This is supposed to be the most sacred of places in Skyrim to Kyne. And yet it's empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s not a fan of the cold.” Serana let out a huff of relief at the smile that cracked Elena’s face. A question came to the forefront of her mind, one that she had been ignoring ever since the defeat of the dragon and had spent the better part of their journey shoving into a far corner. The carefree touches and closeness she had come to associate with Elena were gone. She caught herself reaching out only to fall back, and Elena avoided her, the moments she knew that would have been filled with an arm around her or a brush of her forehead against hers were replaced with a tenseness and wariness that reminded her of a trapped animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snow picked up and with a groan, Elena led them into a hollow in the cliffside to wait it out. She settled cross-legged on the ground, trying to find her center, reaching out around them. And felt nothing. She let it go and studied Serana for a time. Serana stared out at the snow with a slight frown and a stillness that mirrored the stone around them. “You’re brooding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly.” Elena's only response was a disbelieving quirk of her eyebrows. With a heavy sigh, Serana joined her, mirroring Elena’s position. The blinding white of the snow cast her into a dark shadow except for the glow of her eyes. “About before, with the dragon in Solitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s thumb made its way to her wrist, settling firmly against the bone there as her gaze emptied. “When you kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize if-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short, harsh laugh interrupted her. “By the winds, you think I’m upset?” Amusement settled into the quirk of her lips, her gaze warming but panic flickered across her face too. Serana managed a mute nod. “Serana. I.” She fell quiet and shook her head. “I did not mind in the slightest. It was. Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena grumbled, brows furrowing as the line of her mouth hardened a moment. “I’m not. Ugh.” She met Serana’s gaze, searching for a moment before the words rushed out of her. “I have wanted to forever and I’ve wanted to kiss you back, but I was worried you regretted it or needed space to think. I know I am not anything special and you-.” Serana cut her off with a soft kiss, staying close when they parted. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana laughed softly. “I wouldn’t have if I didn’t want you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Elena’s lip caught between her teeth a moment, cheeks flushed crimson, joy and wonder in her eyes. She reached up, faltering a moment, her thumb gentle along Serana’s chin and jaw. “Can I?” The barest of nods and Serana’s laugh was cut short by the heated press of Elena’s lips on hers. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"A Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age.  Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir." Elena bowed slightly, more out of reverence for Kyne than out of respect for the man before her. "I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm answering your summons." She replied stiffly wondering if they even knew there were dragons below their high perch. "I am here to learn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. Even one who took her time to answer our summons." If he noticed the glare she was burning into his skull he gave no tell. "We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny. Come, let us taste your Thu’um." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana hung back watching intently as Elena rolled her shoulders, her body tensing like it did before a fight before the dragon's tongue ripped from her throat and sent the Greybeards flying. Arngeir got to his feet, dusting himself off. "You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen." Serana was offended on her behalf but Elena kept her face empty. "Without training, you have already taken the first steps toward projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. When you Shout, you speak in the language of dragons." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That part is rather obvious." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look he leveled at her would have cowed another, but she glared defiantly back. He continued without comment. "Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger. Master Einarth will now teach you Ro, the second Word in Unrelenting Force. Ro means-." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena interrupted him. "Balance. It would be easier if you found words I did not know and not waste our time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let us test your mastery." Arngeir offered with a raise of his brows. "Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the targets as they appear." Elena sighed but made quick work of the exercise. Arngeir face had changed from irritated to awed as she went. "Impressive. Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave a brief nod, shifting from one foot to the other. "Why are the dragons returning? Is that why this-." She waved vaguely at herself. "happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arngeir considered her a moment, the others dispersing but not so far that they would not hear every word. "No doubt. The appearance of a Dragonborn at this time is not an accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the dragons." He motioned around them. "You should focus on honing your Voice, and soon your path will be made clear." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s it?" She took a step forward face twisting into a snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is indeed much that we know that you do not. That does not mean that you are ready to understand it." He barely acknowledged the hiss that left her throat. "Do not let your easy mastery of the Voice tempt you into the arrogance of power that has been the downfall of many Dragonborn before you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arrogance?" To Arngeir’s credit, he did not back away as she came another step closer. "Arrogance is what we are calling it? Have you not noticed the dragons? They are destroying towns, people are dying. And you claim I am arrogant?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you waited this long to come." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena deflated, the fire in her dying like a coal dropped in water. "I didn’t want this." She licked her lips, mouth going dry. "I didn’t ask to be Dragonborn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arngeir's sternness faded. The young woman before them was war-worn and scarred. She had seen so much death, too much he decided to be so haunted and angry. Perhaps she had the right to be.  "Whether it’s a gift or a curse has been a matter of debate down through the centuries. Some believe that Dragonborn are sent into the world by the gods, at times of great need. The gods chose, not us. We can only follow their will." She nodded, turning pensive as she started to slowly pace, thumb worrying against her wrist. "You bear Kyne's token." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In mythic times, when mortal kind was in great need, the goddess Kynareth granted us the ability to speak as dragons do." She stilled, listening with rapt attention. Her gift of dragon speech was not mentioned often outside of the damned prophecy, and Elena had always wanted to know more even if she did not want it. "For most people, long years of training are required to learn even the simplest Shout. But for you, the dragon speech is in your blood, perhaps she has always called you to for this, Dragonborn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose curled a moment. "That’s not reassuring." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are the gods ever?" A smile finally appeared on the woman's face causing her silent companion to relax. They shared the same eerie glow in their eyes, but he did not feel unease when he looked at Kyne’s Champion. "The Way of the Voice was her gift. It’s up to us how we use it. The only true use of the Voice is for the worship and glory of the gods." She gave him an arched look and that he let out a soft chuckle. "It has been misused yes. But True Mastery of the Voice can only be achieved when your inner spirit is in harmony with your outward actions. In the contemplation of the sky, Kynareth's domain, and the practice of the Voice, we strive to achieve this balance." She looked skeptical and he shrugged. "Our leader, Paarthurnax, lives alone on the peak of the Throat of the World. When your Voice can open the path, you will know you are ready to speak to him. He will tell you more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And until then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are now ready for your last trial." He announced with a clap of his hands. "Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" She stared him down, anger snapping through her veins so quickly she was not sure it had ever left. "All of this, for half an answer and to get a horn from a tomb? What does that even prove?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you are willing to learn." He fixed her with a knowing gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willing to learn." She snarled to herself as she stormed back out the door. "I hope the winds toss them from this damned mountain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Serana tentatively asked. Elena had been silent the entire way back down the mountain, brows furrowed and radiant in her rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came to a stop in the middle of the bridge to Ivarstead. "I’m angry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana didn’t quite hide her chuckle. "I hadn't noticed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena smiled a little at that, leading the way to the inn and Ajax. She clicked her tongue softly, hand running over his withers before untying his reins. "This is the stupidest thing I have done." She sighed leaning her forehead against the horse. "I've been in the Legion, a Tribunal in the Legion with no fetch quests to prove my worth." Her eyes flashed when she looked at Serana again. "How much more proof do they need? What’s next, a writ from the Divines? A dragon sitting on them and I ask it nicely to not get off of them because they are fools." She shook her head and swung up on to the horse, helping Serana up behind her. "If I didn’t need to know what in oblivion was going on so I can fix this I wouldn't come back." She clucked to the horse and set them headed out of town. "Followers of Kyne, I think not. Sitting in their temple collecting dust." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does it bother you so much?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena deflated. "People are dying and they can speak dragon and they do nothing. I know." Her thumb rubbed along her wrist the reins in a white-knuckled grip. "I know I wasn’t doing that much better. But I wasn’t hiding away from the world and washing my hands of it in the name of peaceful worship." The next part Serana barely caught. "How does the Mother of Nords allow them to forsake Skyrim, when they stand to lose nothing and I leave home behind again?" </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena hissed balling the note in her fist and throwing it across the room before storming out of Ustengrav. Serana took a half step towards the horse only for Elena to go the other way. She found the tallest rock, clambered up it, and stood perfectly still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took a deep breath. the wind rushing into her lungs. Another journey. More wasted time. Whenever she found whoever had taken the horn, she almost hoped they didn't have a good enough reason so she could throw them in the river that flowed through Riverwood. She broke into a dark grin, they had better hope they were not a member of Thieves Guild or she’d speak to Odara. She had promised she would never involve herself with guild business. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t above going to their Guild Master for making her life difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood a long while, clearing her mind and letting her anger blow from her like smoke. She kept reaching for the wind, trying to find Kyne in it, and all she felt was the cold that was sinking her heart into dread. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The road to Riverwood was quiet, the small town in easy sight. The wind shifted, Elena and Serana straightened in the saddle looking about them. "Something isn’t right." Elena answered with a sharp nod and drew her bow, slowed Ajax with a tilt of the stirrups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard them before she saw them, launching an arrow into the one's face, a burst of sunlight blinding his companions. Serana’s magic crackled through the air dispatching the one and between the two of them they brought the last down with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena slid out of the saddle and kicked one over. A symbol gleamed on his armor, a rising sun. She let out a tired sigh. "I never thought I’d see this symbol outside of Da's books." She scrubbed her hand across her face. "Dawnguard." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are they?" Serana’s brows furrowed, still scanning the area around them from Ajax's back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vampire hunters." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Elena looped the reins over her arm, falling into step beside them. "Either they have something akin to the Vigilants and can detect us or they are attacking anyone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or someone knows and sent them after us." Elena nodded, the two of them falling quiet as they listened to the woods around them, shoulders still tense as they passed through the gate and Elena shared a laugh with the guards, one that never met her eyes. Not that they met them long enough to find that out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman greeted them as they entered the Sleeping Giant, blonde with a slim build that was too wiry for only being an innkeeper. Elena thought she was familiar, but she had stopped there with Odara after all. "We'd like to rent the attic room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman blinked, looking them over again. "Attic room, eh? Well...we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home." Elena's hair stood on end as she followed them into the room brushing past them to the desk. "Close the door." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman shrugged and pulled a horn from the drawer. "I think you’re looking for this." She waited until Elena nodded and handed it over. It was light, unimpressively so. "We need to talk. Follow me." She opened a panel in the wall, well-hidden with a wardrobe. The man from the bar appeared in the door briefly before pushing it closed. They followed her down the stairs. The basement was littered with training dummies and barrels, a table full of research, and a half-made plan. The woman flipped the paper over and away from prying eyes. "Now we can talk. The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena crossed her arms, leaning lightly against the wall. "You took the horn then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprised? I guess I'm getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not surprised." The woman stared her a moment and Elena gave a very careful shrug of her shoulders while watching the woman squirm under her glare. "Surprised would imply I didn’t spend the entire ride here debating whether I could throw you into the river. It is nice to know that I could and that there isn’t enough to you for you to get out of the river before it goes over the falls." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up her hands in a placating gesture. "I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Thalmor. Of course, no matter where I go." Elena let out a short laugh, hands rising to rub her temples a moment. "You'd better have a damned good reason for dragging me here. And you'd better start explaining. Fast." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll explain what I want when I want, got it? You'd already be dead if I didn't like the look of you when you walked in here." The woman barely had the words hissed out before Elena had her slammed into the wall, Serana reaching out a moment before pulling back to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena very gently pressed her arm into the woman’s throat, hating herself a little at the fissure of pleasure when the woman’s eyes widened, and the air turned metallic. "Are you so sure?" She asked softly. Elena released her with a step back, the predatory look in her eyes not lessening as she leaned against the table, her body curled into a relaxed stance fit for conversing at a bar. "Talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had to know if the rumors about you were true." She watched Elena warily. "I'm part of a group that's been looking for you...well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why are you looking for a Dragonborn? There aren’t many." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No there aren’t." She said quietly, Elena felt a twinge of regret over her outburst. Whatever haunted the woman felt too close to home. "We remember what most don't -- that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragon slayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul." She stared at Elena, hope warring with caution. "Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took a long time to answer, fingers twisting the end of her braid. "Yes, that's how I first learned I was Dragonborn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. And you'll have a chance to prove it to me soon enough." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's the part you're not telling me?" Elena drawled out and wondered how many times she would need to prove something she had never wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life." The woman gave a grim a little smile when Elena’s eyes widened and her companion stepped forward to listen intently, fingers brushing Elena's arm. "They weren't gone somewhere all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now, something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head trying to make sense of it. "What makes you think dragons are coming back to life?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I <em>know</em> they are." She gently pushed Elena to the side so she could show them a map, pointing as she went. "I've visited their ancestral burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Elena eyed the table biting back a chuckle at the familiar stone. "So, the Dragonstone was some kind of map."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." She studied Elena intently, the woman had already been useful to her and they had never known. "A map of ancient dragon burial sites. I've looked at which ones are now empty." Light xs crossed out the empty ones but there were many, many more that were not. "The pattern is pretty clear. It seems to be spreading from the southeast, starting in the Jeralls near Riften. The one near Kynesgrove is next if the pattern holds." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that mound." Elena said quietly. "High on the hill east of Kynesgrove." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Delphine nodded. "Good. Now we won't have to spend time searching for it. We should get moving. There's no time to waste." She disappeared behind a screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena turned to Serana. "What do you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do your winds say?" Elena blanched and Serana reached out taking her hands with a gentle squeeze. "Then what does your heart say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hasn’t led me wrong yet." She mumbled, cheeks flushing and staring at the wall to their left. Serana laughed softly, the woman eyeing them as she returned in full armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena settled into herself with a confident roll of her shoulders and a wild grin. "Let's go kill a dragon."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Serana looked around, the town was barely an inn with some tents. "Is there where you did your trials?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nearly went cross-eyed with mirth. "I can’t imagine Froki would live somewhere this civilized." She gave her a grin. "That was closer to Ivarstead, in the Rift. Maybe when this is done, I can show you. It’s beautiful." Her grin widened</span>
  <span>. “Annoying that old coot with guests is a good bonus too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stuck out a hand. "Wait." She listened hard and Elena felt something rustle along her skin. "Something's wrong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman came flying out of the inn. “No, you don't want to go up there! A dragon, it's attacking!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena's gaze darted about them a moment before her brows furrowed. "A dragon is attacking Kynesgrove?" She couldn't keep the disbelief from her voice. There was a decided lack of screaming and destruction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know." She wrung her hands. "Not yet, it flew over the town and landed on the old dragon mound! I don't know what it's doing up there, but I'm not waiting around to find out!" With that she took off the down the road they had arrived on and headed for Windhelm, several more folks appearing and following her as fast as their feet could carry them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on. Hurry." The woman urged them. "It might be too late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cleared the rise as the skeletal dragon crawled from the earth, Elena, Serana, and the woman freezing before diving behind a pile of rocks. “Alduin, thuri!” The bone dragon rasped, muscles knitting between the gaps of its bones.  “Boaan tiid vokriiha suleysksejun kruziik? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he saying?” Serana murmured in Elena’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena had already been half forming the words in her mind and rattled them off under her breath. “Alduin, my overlord! An age past, did you not destroy the power of the ancient kings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir.” Alduin grumbled, put out with his apparent failure before noticing the three women behind their meager defense. “Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi. You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah. Sahloknir, krii daar joorre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena eyes widening. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reborn dragon took to its wings and roared into the sunlight.  “I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!” He circled back staring them down as Elena straightened to her full height. “Dovahkiin, your Voice is no match for mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a war cry, startling the woman and Serana into action. Serana ducked behind a set of ruins, silently cursing how useless she was at fighting dragons. Her magic did nothing, and until the scaly bastards hit the ground, she was no help to Elena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman looked from the defeated dragon to Elena a dozen times, mouth hanging open before her words finally formed. “I'll be damned, you did it! That was well done. Come on. I've been wanting a closer look at one of these buggers.” She faltered, halting her approach as the golden fire began to form along the dragon’s form. “Wait. Something's happening...gods above!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena sighed, the power rushing around and then through her with a familiar jolt, her mind throwing itself outwards for a moment, looking down over Skyrim like she had wings of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you really are... I... it’s true, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn.” She shook her head a few times. “I owe you some answers, don't I? Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who in oblivion are you and what do you want with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I'm Delphine and one of the last members of the Blades.” She sighed at their blank looks. “A very long time ago, the Blades were dragon slayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragon slayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never heard of the Blades.” Elena informed her with barely restrained skepticism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Nobody even remembers our name these days. We used to be known across Tamriel as the protectors of the Septim Emperors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You are why the emperor died.” Elena half shrugged.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Delphine gritted out. “For the last two hundred years, we've been searching for the next Dragonborn to guide and guard, as we are sworn to do. But we never found one.” Delphine gave her a winning smile. “Until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not need guiding or guarding, thank you.” Delphine’s brows raised at the angry snarl that left Elena before Elena grimaced and continued. “You said you think you know why the dragons are returning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they’ll know who is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena just stared at her. “Have you met them? Why would they make their lives more complicated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s about making ours more complicated? What benefit do they have in bringing Skyrim to its knees? The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena started to pace, chewing her lip. “Fine. Why do you think they are bringing them back? Or that they have influence over that black dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nothing solid.” She shrugged. “Yet. And if it's not them they still may have more information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head, trying to place all the pieces. “Why are the Thalmor after you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before the Great War, the Blades helped the Empire against the Thalmor. Our Grand Master saw them as the greatest threat to Tamriel. At the time, that was true. Maybe it still is." She shrugged. "So, we fought them in the shadows, all across Tamriel. We thought we were more than a match for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were wrong.” Elena rubbed her hand across her face and then back through her hair. “I knew that dragon. The one called Alduin, and not just from the tales.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It attacked Helgen when Ulfric escaped.” Delphine started swearing and Elena let out a tired sigh. “Even I can’t walk into Castle Dour and ask Tullius for information about the Thalmor. My head would be on the block faster than Ulfric’s. I hope you have some ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine began to pace. “If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy…” She trailed off a moment. “Problem is that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could teach me a few things about paranoia. I have a few ideas, but I'll need some time to pull things together." She nodded to herself. "Meet me back in Riverwood. If I'm not back when you get there, wait for me. I shouldn't be long.” She stared skyward, over the mountains where the black dragon had disappeared. “Keep an eye on the sky. This is only going to get worse.” Delphine took off with a backward wave and left them staring at the skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head and turned away, heading down the hill. "Come on." Elena grinned over her shoulder. "It’s not where I did my trials, but Kyne's Grove is still lovely, and I haven’t been here in years." Serana shook her head with a bright smile, picking up her pace to join Elena and twined her fingers with hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena came to halt, eyes wide with horror. Trees half felled and ragged stumps extended before them. "By the Divines what happened here?" Serana stayed at the edge watching Elena as she wandered the decimated grove. </span>
  <span>Elena knew what logging looked like, a necessity that most mills treated with due respect. This, she ran her fingers along a jagged trunk, hissing when a splinter caught for a moment. "Did they use a dull axe? A hammer?" She let out a disgruntled huff before turning and stalking back out of the grove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elena?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One more stop and then we are going to Riverwood. Again." She scowled back towards the decimated trees. "I am going to make them wish for a dragon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The innkeeper smiled in greeting. "I am Iddri, thanks for saving us from that dragon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who did that to the Grove?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iddri balked at the hiss that left the woman before, eyes glowing with anger. It left her cold. "Gemma and Ganna Uriel." At the arched brows, she continued hastily, gaze focusing on the necklace that peeked from the women's tunic. "Imperials, they are working the mines." It slipped more from her collar as she fidgeted, and Iddri remembered where she knew the symbol.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Elena said coolly when she got back to the door she half turned. "Did anyone tell them it’s Kynesgrove for a reason?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did." She swallowed loudly, she understood the woman's anger now, but no one liked being the bearer of bad news. "The Keeper was too sick to cause much fuss but once we realized what was going on, we put a stop to it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maud's passed then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sadness that shrouded the woman’s shoulders chipped the last of the fear from Iddri’s heart. "Last summer, peacefully in her sleep beneath her favorite tree." She told her softly. "She is missed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. "By many. I’ll be sure to pay my respects before I leave. Winds guide you, Iddri." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winds guide you, Champion." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nudged her shoulder gently once they were outside. "You didn't tell her that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena reached up, snaking a finger around the cord that held her amulet. "Only one." She gave her a wobbly smile. "Maud was a good woman." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew her well then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded clearing her throat. "My mother sent me to her when I first felt the winds. She’s a priestess of Dibella first, and had no idea what to do with a child that heard the wind." She grinned then, her face warming weakly. "I imagine it's similar to how I feel every time Runa steals something." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I doubt that." Serana grinned. "Your mother has told me stories." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s eyes flashed wide, a flush coming to her cheeks. "By the Eight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One about painting flowers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled noise left Elena and she was laughing. "That’s not so bad. She could have told you the one time when Falk and I got caught." She flushed. "No time. Imperials to chastise. This way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ganna Uriel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What plane of oblivion did you fall off of?" The woman looked up and blinked at her before her gaze followed Elena's point. "You destroyed almost half of the grove!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't know." She panicked, hands flailing, this was not the first angry Nord she had dealt with and she dearly wished it would be the last. "I swear, we didn’t know. We bought the land; we didn’t know until we had it built and had started." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A similar-looking woman joined them. "We thought they were joking until they took us to see Maud, the Keeper of the Grove. We meant no harm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s eyes near crossed. "Who sold to you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We bought it from the Jarl." The first woman held her gaze steadily. "We bought it from Jarl Ulfric." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s eyes fell closed a moment before muttering. "Some Nord he is." She shook her head. "He did wrong by you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger woman nodded. "Aye. And we are working the mine to repay it all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took a deep breath that left her in a heavy sigh. "I have things I need to finish but I will return." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can’t make the trees grow back." Genna said incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her a tired smile. "No, but I know of some who can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Serana?” They were down the road a way by the time she spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think if I start screaming obscenities the girls won’t learn them if I am out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana snorted. “They already know some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised?” She scrubbed her hands over her face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this Thalmor Embassy?” Serana led the way then and Elena trailed after her, twisting her braid through her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just outside of Solitude in the mountains. They don’t find sharing a castle agreeable. Too many humans in their business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clip of Elena’s words was sharp. “You’re not a fan then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” The dark chuckle that left her made Serana turn to her a moment. “I am not unconvinced that they don’t make up charges so they can torture and kill people.” She scowled. “Of all the problems I had in the Legion, they were one I avoided at all costs when I could” At Serana’s look, she shrugged fingers brushing against her side a moment. “I am a Nord and a devout follower of the Divines. They watched us closely for signs of worshipping Talos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She answered with a derisive snort. “We have one god of the dead, why did we need another?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Delphine peered behind them. “I don't think you were followed. Come on. I have a plan.” She led them back down into the basement. Elena decided that for someone on the run from the Thalmor she was not as conspicuous as she thought. The Thalmor just did not consider her a high priority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what's your plan?” Elena fidgeted with her braid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you into one of these parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena cut her off with a chuckle. “You don’t have to arrange an invitation. I have a standing one with Ambassador Elenwen. Jarl Elisif will be overjoyed to know I am finally going to attend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes this easier.” Delphine nodded. “Once you're inside the Embassy, you get away and find Elenwen’s secret files. I have a contact inside the Embassy. His name’s Malborn. I'll get word to him to meet you in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever -- you know it?” Elena nodded.” Meet me at the Solitude stables after you've arranged things with Malborn. Any questions?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This contact of yours is trustworthy? The Thalmor might just kill you but I have other things on the line here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about Malborn. He's not a dangerous character like you,” Elena rolled her eyes. “But he hates the Thalmor at least as much as I do. He's a wood elf   -- the Thalmor wiped out his family back in Valenwood during one of their purges that we never hear about. Luckily, they don't know who he really is, or he wouldn't be serving drinks at the Ambassador’s parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as unknown as you think.” Elena said darkly, rubbing her hand against her bracer, the now familiar carvings covering an old scar on her arm, the memory of the pain fleeting across her face at the thoughts of the others that covered her body. She hadn’t gone against orders often, but it had been worth it. “I'll see you in Solitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. Be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena waited until they were out of Riverwood before speaking.  “I think I need to ask my sister to join us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what you have said about her, wouldn’t that make this more dangerous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shrugged. “I have no talent for what we are being asked to do. Odara however.” She waved to the guard that hailed them. “Is about as professional as one can get.” Serana laughed with her. “Besides.” Elena gave her a sly grin. “She would have to see our mother then and I will get some peace about how Odara never visits and why I can’t make her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Serana and Elena slid off Ajax’s saddle, stretching their sore muscles before heading up the hill. “Onward to the Winking Skeever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meads still cold!” A guard hollered and Elena returned his wave with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lone wood elf was easy to find, fidgeting and terrified in his corner. It was Elena who jumped at the brush of a hand on her shoulder. “Dust brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magpie.” She said with a fond grin, pulling her sister into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again, Serana.” She gave a small wave after being released, shooting her sister a mischievous grin before sobering. “That one making a scene of himself yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It’s never a professional.” She clapped a hand on each of their shoulders. “And that’s why you have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena slid herself into the chair across from him. “Malborn?” He blanched, prompting a tired sigh from Odara. “Our mutual... friend... sent me.” The word tasted a bit like wine that had started to turn to vinegar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked wildly between them. “Really? You're who she picked? She said there was only going to be one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena scowled darkly. “If she thinks I am going in on her harebrained plan without my own backup she is sorely mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope she knows what she's doing.” He continued to panic, gaze fluttering as fast as his breath. “Here's the deal. I can smuggle some equipment into the Embassy for you. Don't plan on bringing anything else with you. The Thalmor take security very seriously. Give me what you can't live without, and I’ll make sure it gets into the Embassy.” He grew quiet a moment, studying them intently before holding up a bag. “She had me get this for you, so you look the part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena peered into the bag and turned up her nose. “Absolutely not.” Odara leaned over her shoulder and began to laugh. “I don’t know what rock she has have lived under,” She gave him a meaningful look. “But if I show up dressed like some fancy noblewoman, they will know something is up.” Serana choked on her spit, wheezing as she held her side. Elena managed to give her a half glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to tell her that.” A small smile formed for a brief moment. “Thane Songschild is well known for her ignoble dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right.” She muttered, Odara tearing up with her mirth but still dodging the kick Elena leveled at her shin. “We will be back shortly, with what we need and.” She glared at the bag again. “Dressed accordingly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odara took the bag, from her when they left the inn. “I’ll take this one. It’s a lovely color if a bit modest for my taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magpie.” Elena drawled with an eye roll. “Anything more than naked is modest for you.” <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Elena. Everyone knows I am a priestess of Mara, not Dibella.” Her grin widened at the muttered jab Elena didn’t bother hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena rummaged through the wardrobe she had her court clothes in. Serana bit back a laugh, for Elena’s hatred of dresses she owned three. “Not one word.” Elena half laughed, bypassing them to sort through the fancy tunics she had a dozen of. “Not a one. I did not buy those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elisif.” She tugged on the fanciest of the three, the pale pink was wonderfully suited to her skin tone and red hair. “This one was for her wedding to Torygg. And the others are for very fancy meetings with other jarls or the odd moments when she has to entertain the Justiciars or dignitaries from the Empire.” Her face screwed up in distaste. “We must show them we are not savages to be dismissed, Elena. You agreed to this when I made you Thane.” She dropped the mocking tone. “Nowhere ever did I agree to wear a dress while making sure Potema stayed dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about that one?" The darkest of the dresses caught Serana’s eye, the dark forest greens of the other were not to her taste but that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh." Elena set down the grey and black tunic in her hands and pulled out the black and red dress. "This I never wore, I looked like an angry curtain except for being too tight in the shoulders." The material was soft, draped and flowed like water, from the hem that kissed the floor to the deep hood. Elena held it up in front of a laughing Serana. "However, it would suit you beautifully." Her cheeks pinked a bit with her smile, lip catching a moment between her teeth. "Or we could stop at Radiant Raiment if you want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara burst through the door, the blue dress already haphazardly tugged over her head and some of her armor. "Where are my nieces?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With our mother." Elena’s voice was even as she intently studied the dark leather pants in her hands, fingers gently smoothing over the silver buttons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara stared at her mouth agape. "You! YOU are hiding from them!" A shocked laugh left her. "My sister is a coward." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena fixed her with a dark glare. "You didn’t hear them when I left this last time. I’m home long enough to turn around and leave. Again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And after we are done at the embassy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t know." She said softly. "I’m making that woman meet us here. I’m not going to Riverwood again on a whim." She swallowed hard, balling her clothes in her hands as she breezed past them. "I’ll figure it out then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara's mouth had fallen back open but snapped shut when the door to the girls’ room slammed. She turned to Serana, green eyes full of worry. "That bad?" Serana nodded and Odara let out a long sigh. "I’ll talk to the girls before I go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think it’ll help?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both winced at the heartbroken sound that escaped the other room. "I have to try. For all of them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odara was ready long before Elena finally came downstairs with no trace of upset to be found on her face. The grey on the black tunic was set in connecting circles, the belt around her waist flashed silver against the black leather that was echoed down her slim legs. “I think they will notice the boots.” Odara snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena kicked the heel of a boot against the carved metal of her shin with a smile. “I did not spend all that money on a set of Nordic armor to never wear them. Besides.” She continued tartly. “I always show up in these. Doesn’t hurt near as bad when those puppy-eyed boys with their massive feet throw themselves at me in the name of dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara stood, tweaking the dark cloak around her sister’s shoulders, and tugging the necklace to hang straight. “Kyne isn’t coming with you?” A bleak fear flashed in Elena’s eyes before she could empty her face. Odara pulled her into a tight hug, wincing when she smacked her forehead against the circlet on her sister’s brow. “It’ll be alright in the end, Elena. All our patrons are silent at times.” She let her go when she nodded and stepped back before giving her a grin. “Besides these colors make you look regal instead of like a guard fallen into a dust bin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The groan and halfhearted swat were interrupted by Serana’s soft footsteps on the stairs. Elena forgot to breathe; she was gorgeous. She had left her dark hair down for the most part, some twisted carefully around the circlet of gold and ruby. “I went through your jewelry box.” Serana said a little sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara kicked Elena hard enough in the leg she lost her balance. “Open mouths catch flies.” She chuckled before patting her shoulder and wandering off. “I am going to make sure our gear is set to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared wide-eyed a moment longer before shaking her head with a bewildered smile. “You look lovely, Serana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you.” Elena bit back a laugh as Serana resettled the circlet on her brow and straightened her belt. Serana’s gaze was soft but not as soft as the kiss she pressed to Elena’s lips, a sigh escaping when Elena’s arms wound around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to interrupt.” Odara grinned from around the wall holding out Auriel’s bow. “This is about as inconspicuous as a dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a disappointed huff and reluctantly stepped away from Serana. “Then I’ll grab the one they got me when I retired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course.” Odara rolled her eyes. “Because stalrithm is so much less likely to be noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena fixed her with a glare, one eyebrow arching. “Because your bow is so common, with its raven feathers and ebony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the silver work.” She added cheerfully. “I grabbed us both plain ones from the basement.” Elena made a disgusted noise but accepted the sense of it. “I was not sure what to grab you, Serana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana held up her hands and magic flared to life in her palms. “I don't need one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara nodded as Elena hefted the pack onto her shoulder. “Then let’s go before the carriages leave without us and we have to walk up to this blasted party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, dust brain, you could have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I pushed you off the mountain.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah! A fellow latecomer for Elenwen's little soiree. And arriving by carriage, no less! I salute you, ladies! My lateness is due more to getting lost on the way up this gods-forsaken mountain than to any desire to actually arrive late. I prefer to arrive early. Often the day before the party. So as not to miss out on any of the drinking. There's not enough drinking in the world today, wouldn't you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled. “Greetings, Razelan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thane Songschild. Finally, we have some decent company.” He chortled, bumping into her with an exaggerated rise of his brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Thalmor guard interrupted him. “Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. Your invitation, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Elena fished the token out from her belt pouch. “I hope Elenwen won’t mind my guests. My sister comes home so rarely and my-.” She flashed Serana a red-cheeked smile. “Partner has yet to attend one of her lovely parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inspected it carefully and handed it back with a smile. “Of course. Thank you, Thane Songschild. Go right in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elven ambassador approached them immediately. “Welcome, Thane Songschild.” She said graciously before turning to the other two. “I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Serena.” She hoped the smile she broke into looked like one of greeting instead of a reaction to the grin Elena gave her with a mischievous wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara bowed, the picture of meek elegance. “Priestess Odara of the Temple of Mara. My sister was kind enough to invite me along while I am visiting our family in Solitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madame Ambassador.” Malborn leaned over a counter, looking as terrified as a rabbit in a trap. “I'm so sorry to interrupt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Malborn?” Elenwen’s tone was filled with rubbing her temples even as she kept her face fixed in a look of cool pleasantness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just that we've run out of the Alto wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red…” Elena kept her wince barely concealed, for all his concern that they were going to blow this plan, he was the one bleating like a lost lamb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles.” The ambassador fixed him with a steely stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Madame Ambassador.” He disappeared with a nod to them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elenwen glared after him a moment before turning back to them. “My apologies. Please, enjoy yourselves.” Elena met Odara's eye and Odara barely nodded.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment she was occupied with another guest, Malborn appeared at Elena’s elbow.  “You made it in. Good. As soon as you distract the guards, I'll open this door and we can get you on your way. Let's hope we live through this day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gently plucked his sleeve. “Only one of us is going with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara joined them, hiding her hands in her pockets. “There’s too few guests with how well Elena is known.” She gave them a grin. “I, however, have delicate sensibilities. More love, less wine.” Elena rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “We still need a distraction. Don’t worry, I’ll find you when it's time.” Odara patted his arm but her confidence didn’t rub off on him and he disappeared paler than ever.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are all these people?” Serana asked softly, slipping her arm through Elena’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man we came in with.” He was currently leaning drunkenly on another guest she did not recognize. “Is Razelan, he works for the East Empire Company.” At Serana’s look, she clarified. “Shipping company, biggest traders in the Empire.” She hummed a moment. “The older woman over there is Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Hjaalmarch and there is Jarl Elisif the Fair of Solitude.” Elena made a face. “I did not tell her I was coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘The Fair?” Serana asked with a quirk of her brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t name her that.” Elena half laughed. “She got the title when she married the High King, it was probably a requirement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara dug her chin into Elena’s shoulder. “I see our distraction. Make it a good story, you didn’t go to the Bards College for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, it was to keep you out of trouble.” She muttered under her breath. “Stay out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I always?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a tired sigh. ‘Not once in your life.” She gave Serana a grin. “Come on, she’s asked about you a few times anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows who I am?” Elena flushed, lip catching between her teeth a moment but led the way through the party guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hail, Jarl Elisif.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena!” The woman half bounced to her feet before remembering her manners and straightening her shoulders. “I did not think I would ever see you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time for everything.” Elena grinned. "I should probably act more like a Thane now that I am retired." <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisif looked between the two of them, eyes settling on their joined hands with a grin as she stood. “You must be Lady Serana.” She gave a slight bow of her head. “I have heard much about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you, Jarl Elisif.” She cast a sideways look at Elena, who stared at the far corner, biting the inside of her cheek trying not to grin or melt into the floor.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisif laughed gently. “Don’t make that face, I assure you Elena only sings your praises.” She gave a tilt of her head peering behind them before making a face of her own. “Erikur is here, the little slimeball. He won’t leave that poor serving girl alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena half turned and caught sight of her sister motioning for her to get a move on. “Would the Ambassador find it overstepping our bounds if I say something to him?” She turned back to the Jarl with a grin. “Thane to Thane, of course, we can’t have him making our Jarl look bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to whether I agree or not.” Elisif rolled her eyes. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” She gave Serana a wide smile. “Lady Serana has seen some wondrous places of late. Would you mind telling the Jarl about our latest journey? She would love to hear of the Chantry of Auriel I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course.” Serana settled in beside Elisif when the woman patted the bench beside her. “Does she do this often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Introduce a lover to her friends? No.” Elisif’s gaze followed Elena fondly as she moved through the crowd. 'Never in all the years I have known her, or Torygg for that matter. They grew up together."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisif turned to stare at her moment, studying her intently. “Oh. You don’t know do you?” She sighed, staring at her hands a moment. “Elena is going to throw me into a snowdrift instead of Erikur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erikur.” Elena half purred with a wink to the elf he was harassing. “I am surprised you are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned from his failing attempt at conquest. “Thane Songschild. What an unusual, and unwanted, surprise.” He grumbled as the girl slipped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a bit young for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed before leering in Serana’s direction. “You can’t have all the pretty ones for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile took a dagger edge. “My lovely companion could rip your throat out without batting an eyelash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any woman can be bought.” He sneered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena reached out, smoothing the fur of his collar. “Unlike you, I have no need to buy them.” She launched him forward by the shoulder and placed the heavy heel of her boot into his back with a thud as everyone turned in shocked stares. “My lady Ambassador. I hope you will not mind my forwardness, but I will not take the insulting of my companions lightly.” She looked up with a pleasant smile, a niggle of panic along her spine as Thalmor soldiers appeared with swords drawn. “I will happily dump this incompetent buffoon off your doorstep if it pleases you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisif stepped forward, straightening to her full height. “I shall handle this, Lady Ambassador.” She stared down her nose. “Thane Erikur, return to Solitude at once and embarrass us no further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena hauled him up by the back of his shirt. “Jarl Elisif said go, Erikur. Be a good boy. You wouldn’t want anyone to think you do not support her, or are harboring Stormcloak ideals.” Her smile was anything but kind, the threat hissing coldly along the edge of her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked away from her straightening his shirt. “I will get you for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook out her tunic serenely. “You do not have the balls.” The crowd laughed, rage coloring his face as he stormed out the door. Elena felt a rush of relief when she no longer saw Odara in the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Odara crept through the Embassy. For being one of the most protected places in Skyrim from the outside, the interior was rather simply guarded. She lowered another guard to the floor as she listened to the yelling from across the room barely catching the hiss before it left her. “Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man is that you’re looking for, he told me himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped past them and down to the cells, rummaging soundlessly through a chest of information that had barely been locked when she heard yelling again. “Stop. Please. I don't know anything else. Don't you think I'd have told you already?” Her eyes squeezed closed a moment, heartbreaking at the pleading tone before slipping into the cell and silencing the guard, his body falling with a thump. The man let out a tear-filled cry. “I told you, I don't know anything else about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not here to hurt you, Etienne." She said softly. "But I will bring you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flashed open, as much as they could with how swollen they were. “Odara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a tight-lipped smile and freed him. “No time to explain. We have to get out of here. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, rubbing feeling back into his hands. “Come on, this way. I've seen the guards use it to get rid of bodies.” He followed her lead, trusting her to lead him true and she did not falter, she had never failed them. “I don’t know why you were here, but they wanted me to tell them about the man in the Ratways, Esbern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped blinking into the sun. “That crazy old man that pays us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One and the same. Is that helpful, at least?” When she nodded, he let out a breath of relief before his face fell. “I am sorry I talked, Odara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut him off with a tight hug. “We thought we’d lost you for good, Etienne. Anyone would have broken under those bastards.” She leaned her forehead against his for a moment, the flutter of wings along her skin. “I have something I must finish in Solitude and then we are going home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can head there now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut him off with a shake. “No. My way is faster, and you need a healer.” She tugged on his arm, pulled it over her shoulders. “Come on, I have a horse waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze. “They grabbed me in the Ratway. What if they get the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” She gently spoke, moving him forward. “I will send word to Bryn. Those bastards will get what’s coming to them. I promise you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena leaned drowsily against the wall. The Thalmor had scurried for a while but had reported nothing out of place to their ambassador. Elenwen had spent the evening seething under her veil of polite charm much to Elena’s amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The escorts fear a storm will fall before we get you all safely back to Solitude. Would you be inconvenienced to stay at the embassy, Thane Songschild?" Elenwen watched her carefully. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena waited to answer, studying Serana until she nodded. "That would be appreciated, Lady Ambassador. My years in the Legion were enough traveling in poor weather." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am sure." Her brows furrowed. "Where is your sister?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Did she not say goodbye?" Elena’s hand rested lightly along the curve of her throat in shock. "Her time as a priestess seems to have ruined her manners, my apologies. She is no longer used to social gatherings and left shortly after we arrived." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did she take a carriage?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My horse." Elena smiled sweetly. "Ajax does his breed proud, she's been home several hours I am sure. I will pass along your concern; she will appreciate that someone cared she left." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." She nodded gesturing to one of the servants. "Show Thane Songschild and Lady Serana their room." She bowed slightly. "I bid you both a good night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed the servant through the stone halls. He bowed them silently into their room and gently closed the door behind them. The fire was well-tended, taking the chill from the stones. Elena stretched before settling her foot on a low table and fumbling open the buckles of her boots. When Serana froze in her investigation of the room Elena glanced her way ready to fix whatever the problem was before her eyes lit on it. She let out a soft huff. "I’ll take the chair; I’ll steal a blanket though if you don’t mind." She kicked off her other boot, the metal clanging on the stone as she crossed the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana reached out, her hand wrapping gently around her wrist. "Elena." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" There was a tinge of pink to her cheeks, eyes staring down and away from Serana’s general direction even as she pulled her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t mind sharing." She said softly. "Unless you don’t want to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I mean no I-." Elena floundered her face a kaleidoscope of red, emotion running rampant from awe to terror to want before settling into a wide-eyed flustered squawk. "Sleeping with you sounds nice." Her eyes fell shut and she deflated. "Winds take me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana started giggling and one eye cracked open to give her a half-smile with a crinkle of her nose. "What am I going to do with you?" She pressed her forehead to Elena's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo-let me have some blankets hopefully." She blanched but her teasing smile held steady before being interrupted with a yawn. She shook her head with a chuckle. "I’m too old to be up this late." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana brushed a gentle kiss to her cheek before stepping away. Elena watched her for a moment, the quiet grace in how she gently set down the circlet from her brow and let the cloak slip from her shoulders. She cleared her throat and turned away, shrugging out of her own before pulling the long tunic up and over her head. She shook out the deep blue undershirt letting it fall freely around her and set her fingers to work pulling out the pins that held her curly hair in place around the circlet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shivered as Serana’s hand ghosted along her back. "Let me." She nodded unsteadily but relaxed at the feel of Serana’s hands in her hair, eyes drifting closed at the light scratch of nails along her scalp as her head bowed to Serana's reach. The last of the pins clattered to the low table, followed by the gentle tap of the circlet. Serana tugged playfully on a curl. "You should wear your hair down more often. It's lovely." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s a monstrous disaster, just wait by morning you'll be looking for knives to escape it." Elena huffed. Serana shook her head and pulled her in for a kiss, twining her fingers into Elena’s hair before trailing kisses along her jaw. "Mm." Elena’s head lolled gently exposing the line of her neck. "If this is bribery, I think I can leave it down more often." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana laughed against her skin, lips finding the pulse in Elena's throat a moment before pulling gently on her hands. "Let’s get some sleep." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena settled in first, half sprawled on her back one arm folded under her head before holding the other one out to Serana with a smile. "I don’t kick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana eased in beside her tucking her chin against Elena's chest as she held Elena’s gaze. "Not kicking yourself isn't proof of that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone else would have complained by now." Elena laughed quietly. She planted a kiss on Serana’s forehead when she settled on her shoulder, curled tight around her body as Elena’s fingers traced up and down her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man, Erikur. Elisif made it sound like there was a history there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena snorted. “She would.” She shook her head, eyes fixing on the ceiling. “Long ago, when I was finally stationed at Castle Dour, I met a lovely young woman. I thought it was nothing more than fun until he was challenging me in the middle of the Palace district for her honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Elena’s brows raised at the tone in Serana’s voice who only shook her head. “Did you fight him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” She chuckled. “I was young and dumb.” A huff of laughter escaped her again. “Not only did I beat him black and blue, but she called off their engagement.” Her laughter faded then. “She was um. Under the impression, I was that kind of interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t.” Serana said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head. “No. I barely knew her as a person. Knew other things but.” She flushed a moment. “I didn’t go to the Temple for several months. She was always waiting.” A huff of laughter left Serana at the stricken look on Elena’s face and Elena gave her a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you had many lovers then?” Serana didn’t mention Elisif’s comment that Elena never introduced them to her friends and family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena watched her carefully. “Aye.” Serana made a noncommittal noise that made Elena half sit up, leaning her body onto her elbow to look down at her. “If you are worried, I haven’t been with anyone since I met you.” She grinned, but it didn’t meet the concern in her eyes. “No former lovers will appear to challenge you to duels. Odara might just to be an ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana huffed, leaning into her touch, Elena’s fingers gentle in her hair. “I am not worried about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana half-heartedly swatted at her. “I’ve not.” Her hands moved vaguely. “Not done anything like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s gaze turned soft. “To be honest.” She leaned forward, her lips barely a breath away from Serana’s. “I have not done this either.” Her kiss was gentle, and a soft laugh left her. “Not like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Any other words were lost in their shared breaths between languid kisses. Elena pulled away, teeth catching her lip at the hazy look in Serana’s eyes, a small smile playing on the edges of her lips. “You are very good at that.” Serana informed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena laughed, flopping on to her back again. “That’s a compliment I can live with.” Serana snorted and poked her in the ribs before pulling herself closer, molding her body along Elena’s. Serana’s eyes had long fallen closed and Elena was still staring at the ceiling, fingers gently playing with Serana’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Serana half mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope the girls don’t hate me much before this is done." She was almost so quiet that Serana struggled to hear her, even with her ear to Elena’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved on to her elbow to look at her. "You are saving the world, they’ll understand that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena squeezed her arm tight around her a moment. "That doesn’t change that I haven’t been a good mother. Doesn’t make up the time I’ve been away." She let her eyes close with a sigh. "Knowing they are safe will bring me peace but in ten years that peace won’t mean anything to them, not when it meant I missed the little things." Serana hugged her gently, uncertainty stilling her tongue. "Runa and Lucia and Sophie and you are my world. It wouldn’t be much of one anymore if they don’t want me in it."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Delphine was pacing the floor of Proudspire's basement under Jordis's watchful eyes when Serana and Elena returned. "You made it out alive, at least. Took you long enough." Elena yawned rubbing her eyes, the early morning carriage ride had done little to wake her. "Did you learn anything useful?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Won't know until Odara gets here." She shouldered her way past Delphine. "Come on. She’ll appear when she knows it’s safe." She took a deep breath through her nose, a smile forming. "And Ilia made coffee." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And sweet rolls." Jordis added, flushing slightly at the longing in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odara appeared mid-morning, a blond fellow in her wake. “Etienne, this is my sister Elena, her partner Serana, some woman my sister met in the woods, Jordis and Ilia. Everyone, this Etienne. He helped me obtain our information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stuck out her hand, carefully studying the man. He looked fragile, bruises still around his eyes and smelled of healing herbs. “I thank you for your assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He nodded with a hard swallow. “Not like I had much choice being their prisoner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena winced but Odara gave her a soft smile. “I took him to see Ma.” Elena nodded and they gathered around the table where Odara was spreading out her information. “The Thalmor know nothing about the dragons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Delphine’s voice pitched high with disbelief. “That seems hard to believe. You're sure about that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweet smile Odara fixed on Delphine tempered the anger boiling its way to the surface in Elena’s veins. “Why'd you send us in if you weren't going to believe us?” Elena half spat out. “You were safely here, and we could have died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right, you're right.”  Delphine rubbed her temples. “I just, I was sure it must have been them. If not the Thalmor, who? Or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know what’s bringing them back.” Serana reminded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded sharply. “Watched a big black dragon give life back to a skeleton remember?” She crossed her arms with an irritated huff. “Unless you drank yourself silly on the way to Riverwood, I do not see how you could have forgotten what we saw. What we need is more information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine opened her mouth but Odara cut the argument off. “They're looking for someone called Esbern.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine’s eyes grew wide with shock. “Esbern? He's alive? I thought the Thalmor must have got him years ago. That crazy old man.” Her relief was tempered by the severity of her next words. “Figures the Thalmor would be on his trail, though, if they were trying to figure out what's going on with the dragons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would the Thalmor want with this Esbern?” Serana asked quietly, still reading Odara’s notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean, aside from wanting to kill every Blade they can get their hands on?'' Delphine let out a bitter laugh. “Esbern was one of the Blades archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us in the Great War. He knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades. Obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena snorted. “You don’t believe people often do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena only grinned darkly at the look Delphine shot her way. “We've got to find Esbern before they do. He'll know how to stop the dragons if anybody does. Do they know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Etienne spoke up. “He’s in Riften, down in the Ratways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine turned to Elena. “You'd better get to Riften. We have to find him first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena waved her off. “No.” She grinned at her sister as Delphine spluttered. “I am sure you already have a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll get Etienne home and retrieve Esbern. He pays the Guild to keep him from being found.” She glared down at the table a moment, nails digging into the wood. “We need to find out who squealed. Etienne was in charge of keeping the Ratways clear so our guests would get what they paid for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded with a hard swallow. “Someone told the Thalmor, they nabbed me there.” He swallowed again, voice faltering. “I wouldn’t betray my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders, squeezing when he trembled. “The bastards will pay; you have my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your vengeance will have to wait. We need to find Esbern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara’s eyes hardened, anger forming lines on her face. “I suggest you not tell me how to do my business, <em>Blade</em>. Unlike yours, my organization is hale and whole. We know what we are doing.” She slapped a hand to Elena’s shoulder, coldly dismissing the woman. “I will be back as soon as I can.” She leaned forward. “If you throw her off the wall, I will cover it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may.” The sisters fixed dark glares on the muttering woman pacing the floor. “Shadows guide you, Odara. The sooner you get him, the sooner that one is out of my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched the two thieves make their way to the door and as Odara’s hand reached for the knob Delphine spoke. “When you find Esbern,” Odara looked back, the steel in her gaze a warning. “Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means.” She nodded sharply and they disappeared out the door. Delphine looked about her, shifting on her feet. The anger in the room had not dissipated as much as she had thought it would.  “I will meet you in Riverwood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Elena let out a derisive snort pouring herself some more coffee. “You are going to sit right there.” She settled her hip against a cabinet and watched the argument form on Delphine’s face through the steam. “Odara has her ways. You will be reunited with your friend before dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one can travel that fast.” Disbelief made her voice sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has her ways.” Elena’s eyes danced with mirth as she took another sip and watched the woman flounder. An impish grin appeared at the look Serana shot her before settling beside her. Elena’s arm wrapped around her waist and she bit back a laugh as Delphine settled rod straight in the chair in the next room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice.” Serana half-whispered, a hint of laughter ruining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Elena pressed a kiss to her temple. “Not even you can make me be nice to that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just before dusk Odara breezed through the door with an old man chattering on her heels. He came to a halt the moment he saw their company. "Delphine! I-." he shook his head and broke into a wider smile. "It's good to see you. It's been a long time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine pulled him into a bone-cracking hug. "It's good to see you, too, Esbern. It's been too long, old friend. Too long." The last words fell quietly as she searched his face before shaking her head. "Well, then. You made it, safe and sound. Good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This young woman had the most astounding method of transportation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled from the doorway that led to the upstairs. "That she does." She beamed at Odara. "Thank you for everything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odara shrugged with a grin. "I am going to see my nieces." Her eyes narrowed. "If they are unhappy, I will make you wish for Sovngarde." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena blinked at her mouth falling open only to snap shut when the door slammed behind her. Delphine cleared her throat, failing to break the awkward silence. "Now then. I assume you know about." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes! Dragonborn!" He clapped his hands together. "Indeed, yes. That’s you?" Elena nodded, thumb rubbing against her wrist. "This changes everything, of course. There’s no time to lose. We must locate, let me show you." Several books and scrolls dumped out of his bag and onto the table obscuring the map and notes. "I know I had it here, somewhere." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine stared at him and his rummaging in bewilderment. "Esbern, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me just a moment." He shook a book at her and Elena failed to bite back her laughter earning her a glare from Delphine. "Ah! Here it is. Come, let me show you." He set the book down gently before flipping it open and slapping his finger on a map. "You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akiviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what he's talking about?" Delphine asked Elena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We would all know if you would stop interrupting him." Elena shot back, fingers tangling with Serana’s as she joined them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” Esbern cut off the argument. “This is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time -- one of the wonders of the ancient world -- its location was lost.” He trailed off, disappointed in the forgetfulness of those before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine stared at him in confusion. “Esbern. What are you getting at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face fell, his excitement snuffed out like a candle. “You mean, you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall? Either of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena cut Delphine’s useless dismissal off, fingers sweeping across his map a moment. “The Akiviri were dragon slayers. And they made the prophecy, I am assuming Alduin’s Wall tells of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all the knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy.” He beamed. “Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archives held so many secrets, I was only able to save a few scraps.” The sadness that shuttered his face for a moment hurt Elena’s heart. She decided to have a quiet word with her sister before they all left, see if she could dig up anything for Esbern. Spare copies would be ideal of course, but Elena knew how to do that herself if it came to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you think that Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?” Delphine gave a tired sigh, a petulant look on her face that Elena wanted to reach out and slap off of her. Serana’s fingers tightened around hers and Elena gave her a small smile before trying to school her face into something more pleasant.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes.” He stammered. “But there's no guarantee, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine gave them a tight-lipped smile. “Sky Haven Temple it is, then.” It softened a moment when she turned to her old friend. “I knew you'd have something for us, Esbern.” He gave her an awkward nod and Elena almost giggled at Serana’s eye roll. Delphine tapped the map. “I know the area of the Reach that Esbern's talking about. Near what's now known as Karthspire, the Karth River canyon. We can meet you there, or all travel together, your call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena waved her off. “We'll meet you at Karthspire. I have things that need tending here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your call.” Delphine shrugged. “Might be safer to travel separately -- attract less attention that way. We'll wait for you near Karthspire.” They headed for the door and at the last moment, Delphine turned back. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed firmly, and Elena let out the breath she had been holding. “Did you hear everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded, her head resting on Elena’s shoulder a moment. “Is this Sky Haven Temple far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few days' ride, at the least. A week if the weather causes trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could bring the girls then.” She suggested softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head, palms rubbing at her eyes a moment. “The area is less than friendly. The Forsworn don’t like anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forsworn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Original inhabitants of the Reach.” Elena flipped carefully through the books Esbern left on the table. “They were thrown out by the Nords. Sometimes they retake Marakarth but they never hold it.” She let out a long sigh, eyes falling closed as she leaned against the table. “The girls are going to be livid.” Serana ran her hand up and down her back, knowing she was right.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena had stepped out to buy some supplies for their journey, taking the out Serana offered when Serana asked if she could get the girls from Maga and Odara. Elena’s arms were full but not as full as the sitting room currently was. "Girls!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They froze mid squabble, Runa's fist pulled back but still aimed for Lucia's jaw, Sofie and Serana were trying to pry them apart. Lucia and Runa had scrapes and bruises, both of them sporting bloody lips. "Mama!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena took a deep breath. "You." She pointed to Runa and then the table. "Sit. You two, upstairs." Runa threw herself into a chair, arms crossed and pouting as her sisters trudged up the stairs. Elena slid into the seat across from her youngest, looking at her expectantly, and had to hide a smile when Runa turned her whole face away to avoid looking at her. "Why were you trying to knock Lucia silly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She started it." She grumbled, sinking into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Throwing fists or the argument?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She called me a name." She sniffed. "She said you’re gone all the time because of me. Cause I’m so much trouble. That." Her voice caught. “That I was just left because no one ever wants me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena blinked several times. "She what?!" She shook her head and stood coming around to Runa's side and picking her up and hugging her tight. "My darling girl." She pulled away a moment and searched Runa's face. "That is not why I’ve been gone, little one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why?" Runa shoved at her when she didn't speak, and Elena put her down. Runa went to storm away but turned back her hands on her hips and furious. "What’s more important than us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Elena didn't answer, she slammed out the front door. Elena fell into the chair head in her hands. "Elena."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, don’t, Serana. Just don’t." Her breath caught, jagged and aching, soundless tears falling from her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girls crept downstairs not long after the door slammed, and Elena took a deep breath. “I’m leaving again.” The girls deflated and Elena had to bite the inside of her lip. She let her eyes close a moment and took a few deep breaths. “I am so sorry, loves. If there was another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma was saying you have to defeat the dragons.” Sofie said quietly. “I guess it takes a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Elena choked out, tears escaping her lashes. Lucia wrapped her arms around Elena’s waist and Sofie joined her. Elena tried to hold herself together, brushing kisses to the tops of their heads. “I don’t deserve you girls. But I promise when this is done, I will never leave again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if Kyne asks?” Lucia’s smile was full of mischief, it lessened the sting of her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she won’t.” Elena tousled her hair with a grin that felt sick. “I need to go find Runa. And you.” Her brows furrowed a moment. “Need to not call her names. Or tell her it was her fault I was gone. Or that people who love her abandon her.” Lucia’s gaze fell to the floor as she stepped away, fidgeting slightly. Elena went to her knee and gently tilted her chin up. “I know how hard it is to be the big sister, but we set an example for them.” Her nose crinkled a moment. “And hope they follow it.” Lucia broke into a grin then. “You owe her an apology, a real one.” Lucia nodded and Elena got to her feet. “Wish me luck.” She gave them a wobbly smile as Serana wrapped her arms around the girls’ shoulders with a quick squeeze. “I think I will need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena checked the battlements, then the temple and the Winking Skeever, after an hour of fruitless searching she was ready to tear her hair out and scream. Odara appeared at her elbow making her jump and gasp. Odara just grinned evilly. “She’s at the docks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s eyes went wide with horror. “And you just left her there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What like we didn’t do it all the time?” Odara snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dark!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave her a drawl look with a bemused tilt of her head. “You can see in the dark. Go get your daughter, coward.” Elena took a deep breath and counted backward from ten. “Now, now dear sister, you can’t deck me.” Odara cackled. “We are adults and have to set the example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Elena said calmly, her eyes narrowing. “And the girls aren’t here to see a bad one.” Odara danced out of reach with a laugh and, swearing loudly, Elena walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Runa?” The girl in question was lazily kicking her feet on the side of the dock, watching the fireflies glow across the river. Elena settled beside her. “I sat here a lot you know.” Runa looked up at her with a scowl and a smile quirked at the corner of Elena’s mouth. “Anytime I would get in a fight with Odara I would come down here and listen to the wind and river. Sometimes the fishermen didn’t realize I was here and sang some truly bawdy songs about their lovers. Terrible. I have never heard anywhere else of someone waxing poetic about another person’s butt crack.” It drew a giggle from Runa and Elena reached out a breath of relief leaving her when Runa accepted the hug and snuggled into her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let the quiet and calm rest for as long as she could, trying to savor the moment with the daughter she had been the least of a mother to. “I know, I understand why you are angry. You deserve to be. At Lucia and at me.” Runa looked up at her in shock and Elena gave her a wry smile. “You do. She was cruel. And I have not been the mother I promised you I would be. But this will be over soon. I promise.” She gave her a slight shake. “Maybe we can all take a trip, see the Imperial City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would Serana come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like Serana.” Runa studied her a moment. “I think you should tell her you love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a huff. “Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Then we can be a big family, and no one can leave again cause we will all be together.” Elena pulled her close, tucking her chin over the top of her head and hoping she didn’t feel the tears that managed to slip past her lashes and down her cheeks. The wind faintly stirred their hair with the calming sound of the sea. <br/></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena dropped down off the ledge with a soft whistle. “This place is amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akiviri craftsmanship.” Esbern said proudly before speeding past them to investigate. “Remarkably well-preserved, too.” He studied the ground, slowing as he thought.  “Ah. Here's the blood seal. Another of the lost Akiviri arts. No doubt triggered by well, blood.” He looked to Elena with a slight tilt of his head. “Your blood, Dragonborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esbern's probably right.” Elena rolled her eyes at Delphine’s unnecessary doubt. The man hadn’t been wrong yet and, apparently, she had not learned her lesson about doubting him. The reappearance of dragons should have been convincing enough, Elena would be glad to be rid of her.  “Try using your blood on the carved seal on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, as opposed to yours.” The sarcastic comment left Elena’s mouth before she even considered whether she should say it. Serana’s hand crept to her mouth to hide her grin as Elena and Delphine glared at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look here!” Esbern hadn’t noticed the impending brawl behind him as he excitedly studied the giant face that peered over the blood seal. “You see how the ancient Blades revered Reman Cyrodiil. This whole place appears to be a shrine to Reman. He ended the Akiviri invasion under mysterious circumstances, you recall. After the so-called "battle" of Pale Pass, the Akiviri went into his service.” He ran his hand reverently along the giant stone jaw. “This was the foundation stone of the Second Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pulled the dagger she kept at the small of her back before looking at the blade and then her hand. She slipped it back into place and reached into her quiver and pulled an arrow. After arguing with the buckle on her bracer a moment, she stuck the arrow through her braid and finally shook free the bracer. She carefully extracted the arrow again and neatly sliced it across her arm. As the blood dripped on to the seal, a golden glow appeared, twirling its way through the channels, and the giant doors grated open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it! There's the entrance.” Delphine let a soft huff of relief, a genuine smile appearing as she stuck her arm out. “After you, Dragonborn. You should have the honor of being the first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple.” Elena didn’t feel honored, it felt more like she was being fed to any ancient surprises waiting for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winding stairway was full of carvings, a few of which Elena drug her fingers along. It was so quiet, their footsteps echoing like rock falls in the dark. Esbern’s torch lit the passage behind them, but his excitement was blinding. “Fascinating! Original Akiviri bas-reliefs almost entirely intact! Amazing. You can see how the Akiviri craftsmen were beginning to embrace the more flowing Nordic style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're here for Alduin's Wall, right, Esbern?” There was a gentleness to Delphine’s tone this time, and Elena bit back her sarcastic comment with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. We'll have more time to look around later, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stair spilled out into a vast hall; the ceilings so high their torchlight didn’t dissipate the black of their shadow. Two stairs twined up and around the sides, a massive stone table took up only a small portion of the floor. Behind the head of the table was the wall. Elena hopped on to the platform before reaching down to help Serana up and tangling their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shor's bones! Here it is!” Esbern was breathless, on the verge of tears and Elena gave him a reassuring smile. “Alduin's Wall...so well preserved. I’ve never seen a finer example of early second era Akiviri sculptural relief.” He was so proud, their accomplishments his own for the moment now that they were no longer lost to time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esbern.” Delphine reminded him sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. Let's see what we have.” He went to the far end, the three women trailing behind him. “Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim. Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords -- the legendary Dragon War.” Alduin was the largest of the dragons, framing the beginning of the mural. Others flew above panicking figures, some breathing fire. A palace or temple of some sort was tucked beneath the largest dragon. Esbern gently ushered them along. “Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues -- masters of the Voice -- are arrayed against him.” Three figures stood below Alduin, power flowing from them and encompassing the World Eater. Elena’s fingers traced the lines, it took three last time. Her heart hammered in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine was growing impatient. “So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esbern shook his head with a soft chuckle. “Patience, my dear. The Akiviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism.” He studied it a moment before cracking open a book. Elena had returned the ones he left at her home to him when they met outside Karthspire. “Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of Nord heroes -- this is the Akiviri symbol for Shout.” He tapped the symbol gently before his shoulders fell. “But there's no way to know what Shout is meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean they used a Shout to defeat Alduin?” Delphine asked incredulously. “You're sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Esbern had to retrack his thoughts. “Oh, yes. Presumably, something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are the events of his return?” Elena asked staring at the next panel while trying to avoid the last one that featured the lone Dragonborn facing down Alduin. “Numidium walking the land, the Dragon Break.” She muttered quietly. She stared at the erupting mountain. “The Red Mountain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! And then the Oblivion Crisis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers touched gently on the fighting figures. “When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding.” She half murmured. “The snow tower, the Throat of the World, Skyrim isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Esbern answered simply watching the torrent of emotions on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s broken.” She nodded taking a deep breath. “Skyrim’s destruction, and the rest of Nirn will follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s hope.” Esbern nudged her gently until she stood before the final scene. “Not all is lost. And the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.” He patted her arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine had been pacing, Serana near flattening herself against the wall to avoid her. “So we're looking for a Shout, then. Damn it. Have you ever heard of such a thing?" She asked Elena pointedly. "A Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena huffed. “If I had I would have used it by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid you were going to say that.” She half snarled. “I guess there's nothing for it. We'll have to ask the Greybeards for help. I hoped to avoid involving them in all this, but we have no other choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena studied her a moment, the corner of her lips turning up. “What do you have against the Greybeards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delphine began pacing again, throwing her hands out a moment. “If they had their way, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do. The Greybeards are so afraid of power they won't use it.” She stood still; hands spread imploringly. “Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war, or done anything about Alduin? No. And they're afraid of you, of your power. Trust me, there's no need to be afraid. Think of Tiber Septim. Do you think he’d have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be entirely honest, I don’t care what Tiber Septim did or did not do. He had small problems compared to Alduin.” A shocked laugh escaped Delphine as Esbern made a horrified noise. “But you are right, they have done nothing. This word though.” She looked back at Alduin’s Fall. “What if there is a reason they are that way? We don’t know how dangerous it could be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you don't know how to use it.” Delphine shook a finger at her. “All the great heroes have had to learn to use their power. Those that shrank from their destiny...well, you've never heard of them, have you? And there are the villains -- those that misused their power. There's always a choice, and there's always a risk. But if you live in fear of what might go wrong, you'll end up doing nothing.” She stared Elena down with a barely contained smug grin. “Like the Greybeards up on their mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a tired sigh. “I will go back and see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Delphine’s grin was short-lived. “The Greybeards can teach you a lot, but don't let them turn you away from your destiny. You're Dragonborn, and you're the only one who can stop Alduin. Don't forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure I will see plenty of dragons between here and Ivarstead to remind me.” Elena raised a hand in farewell as Esbern went back to telling Delphine about the place, informing her if that she paid attention, she might learn something. She eyed the stairs that wound up the sides of the hall before giving Serana an arched look. “If we left without exploring a little bit, we would be very bad at adventuring. Terrible story for the girls, that we stood around and stared at a carving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana chuckled. “You lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It warmed her heart at the wild gleam that appeared in Elena’s eyes and the overly dramatic crouch she fell into when they neared the Wall where Esbern and Delphine were still standing. Elena peered carefully over the edge before pressing a finger to her lips with a wink. She pushed a few tiny loose stones off the ledge and onto Delphine’s head. With barely contained laughter, Serana followed her as she took off, Delphine’s curses echoing around them. Elena breathlessly shoved open a door and stepped into the crisp mountain air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Flowers grew amongst the old stone paths, twining up columns. A pagoda’s stone arches framed the view from the edge of the cliff face. Serana sat on a fallen column and watched Elena thoughtfully. When Elena stepped closer to the edge her heart thudded frantically, but Elena stepped back to relative safety as always. She was surprised when Elena gracefully folded to the ground, hands resting palms up on her knees. Serana snagged a book from their packs they had dropped to the ground and settled in to wait as long as it took Elena to find some peace. It was a new book after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight had long fallen when Elena appeared before her on silent feet, hair blown free from the wind and her smile wide and joy-filled. “Ready?” She held out her hand and Serana took it squeaking when Elena pulled her in for a heated kiss that left them breathing heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana settled their foreheads together. “It’s good to see you smile again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile reappeared, softer this time. “Maybe I just needed to realize some things.” She tucked hair behind Serana’s ear. Her fingers curled around Serana’s cheek searching her eyes for several heartbeats before kissing her again, her words disappearing on the wind that whipped past them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena bounced into High Hrothgar, still flying on the winds that she found at Sky Haven. Arngeir greeted them, his craggy face breaking into a smile when she pulled the horn from her pack. “Ah! You've retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done. You have now passed all the trials. It is time for us to recognize you formally as Dragonborn. Sit, I will bring the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Greybeards joined them, a few wearing expressions akin to pride. Elena greeted them with a bow. Arngeir looked about at them all. “You are ready to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force, Dah, which means Push.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wulfgar stepped forward. “Dah.” The runes glowed before her a moment before disappearing, there was barely an ache anymore to her relief. Wulfgar extended his hands and repeated the word, the golden swirl of power and knowledge transferring from him to Elena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have completed your training, Dragonborn. We would Speak to you.” Elena gave him an arched look. “Stand between us and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready.” She nodded and moved to the center of the room. He turned to Serana. ‘You may want to take a step back behind that wall. I promise she will come to no harm.” Serana gave him a sharp nod and did as he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeards began to chant, their voices rumbling through Elena like an earthquake, but she stood steady. “Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arngeir smiled as they bowed in formal greeting. “Dovahkiin. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serana joined Elena when the others disbursed. “What was that ceremony all about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena made a face. “I am not sure of all of it, but I know the words.” Serana stared at her expectantly and Elena shook her head with a grin. "Long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath, we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana grinned with a tilt of her head. “Can you turn into a dragon now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena laughed. “That would be impressive.” She sighed, their reason for being there returning with a thump to the front of her mind. “I need to ask Arngeir about that Shout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to hope they do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena approached </span>
  <span>Arngeir</span>
  <span> where he knelt in quiet contemplation. She took a deep breath. “I need to learn the Shout used to defeat Alduin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arngeir bolted to his feet, seething. “Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Elena took a step back. “I was contacted by the Blades. It was recorded on Alduin's Wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He gave a dismissive shake of his head. “They specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their reckless arrogance knows no bounds. They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom. Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena frowned, she was not surprised he disliked the Blades and had expected it. The words against her, however. “I want to defeat Alduin and they offered information. I fail to see how that is being used for their purposes.” She shook her head letting out a sigh. “Don’t you want Alduin defeated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I want is irrelevant." Spit flew from Arngeir's mouth in his ire. "This Shout was used once before, was it not? And here we are again. Have you considered that Alduin was not meant to be defeated?" Elena's horror was quickly replaced with a dark glare he ignored. "Those who overthrew him in ancient times only postponed the day of reckoning, they did not stop it. If the world is meant to end, so be it. Let it end and be reborn" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Thu'um was the gift of Kyne, I don’t see how you have the power to decide how it’s used." She hissed. "You aren’t even a part of our world and you think you have the right to decide its fate? The least you can do is help us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Not now. Not until you return to the path of wisdom." Another Greybeard stepped in. His voice quietly rumbled, and his words caused Arngeir to call out to Elena who was halfway to the door and seething. "Dragonborn...wait." She turned on him and for the first time, he saw the dragon blood in her eyes, a swirl of power and danger. He bowed his head. "Forgive me. I was intemperate. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment. Master Einarth reminded me of my duty.” He took a moment to shake out his robe and regain the rest of his composure. “The decision of whether or not to help you is not mine to make." Elena's chin lifted, her silence burning. "I cannot teach it to you because I do not know it. It is called Dragonrend, but its Words of Power are unknown to us." He folded his hands into his sleeves. "We do not regret this loss. Dragonrend holds no place within the Way of the Voice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell that to Alduin." She took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. "What's so bad about Dragonrend?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was created by those who had lived under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin's Dragon Cult. Their whole lives were consumed with hatred for dragons, and they poured all their anger and hatred into this Shout." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded. "I can’t blame them, not when he would do so again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arngeir continued, ignoring her declaration. "When you learn a Shout, you take it into your very being. In a sense, you become the Shout. In order to learn and use this Shout, you will be taking this evil into yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is their anger really so evil?” Elena reached out, some of the rigidness of her shoulders easing when Serana wrapped her hand around hers. Elena caught her eye a moment as she nodded. “It’s a risk I can accept. If the Shout is lost, how do I find it? Where do I start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only Paarthurnax, the leader of our order, can answer that question if he so chooses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Paarthurnax and when can I speak to him?” She bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep the thrum of her temper reined in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is our leader. He surpasses us all in his mastery of the Way of the Voice.” When she continued to look unimpressed with their master’s credentials, his voice dropped from reverence to arrogance. “He lives in seclusion on the very peak of the mountain. He speaks to us only rarely, and never to outsiders. Being allowed to see him is a great privilege.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not surprised the pupils followed the master with their behavior, the whole lot was useless. “Well good for him, but now is the time to do more than sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arngeir let out a harsh breath. “You weren't ready.” He continued very pointedly. “You still aren't ready. But thanks to the Blades, you now have questions that only Paarthurnax can answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior.” She rolled her eyes with a sneer. “Now how do I get to the top of the mountain to see him?” Serana squeezed her hand, and Elena swallowed hard her anger tasting like bile. She was hot, like she was standing too close to a forge and wanted out of the monastery as quickly as possible. Away from the Greybeards, away from their Way of the Voice, as far as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only those whose Voice is strong can find the path.” Elena took half a step forward ready to rip his arms off. “We will teach you a Shout to open the way to Paarthurnax. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The freezing cold air was a relief against her burning skin, not even noticing how the others shivered in the hard wind that cut across the mountain top. She followed the Greybeards to the fire pit before the gate that blocked the way up the mountain with bated breath. She felt electric, the moment before lighting would strike, her ears muffled but full of the too sharp trill of the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arngeir gestured to the gate. “The path to Paarthurnax lies through this gate. I will show you how to open the way. Lok Vah Koor.” As he spoke the runes appeared in a blinding glow of light that everyone but Elena startled away from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out, tracing them with her fingers as she echoed the words. “Lok Vah Koor.” The air rumbled about them. Her eyes were golden when she met Arngeir’s and he nodded, she understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your final gift from us, Dragonborn. Use it well.” He said gravely. “Clear Skies will blow away the mist, but only for a time. The path to Paarthurnax is perilous, not to be embarked upon lightly. Keep moving, stay focused on your goal, and you will reach the summit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena placed her palms together and bowed, the golden glow still strong as she headed up the steps. Serana joined her and Elena grinned. She was blinding. “Ready?” Serana nodded breaking into a grin of her own and Elena pushed open the gate and Shouted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The summit was empty except for a lone word wall, full of faded runes. Elena ran her fingers over them, frowning. “This must be one of the first made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drem Yo Lok.” Elena and Serana spun eyes going wide as a dragon swooped down to settle on the rocks before them. They scrambled away from the word wall preferring the empty air to being trapped. “Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah, my mountain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head trying to clear it. “You’re the master of the Greybeards?” The dragon made a sound she decided was an affirmation. Or that he was getting ready to breathe fire at them. “I was not expecting you to be a dragon.” Her brows furrowed a moment. “I should have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something akin to laughter left his great maw. “I am as my father Akatosh made me. As are you, Dovahkiin.” She nodded with a swallow, the glow returning as the jagged spike of fear eased. “They see me as master. Wuth. Onik. Old and wise. It is true I am old.” That made both women smile, and it gladdened him to see them be at ease. He knew it was not an easy thing to be for the mortal races around his kind.  “Tell me. Why do you come here, volaan? Why do you intrude on my meditation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena half bounced, losing her footing a moment in the deep snow. Her words left her at a gallop. “I need to learn a Shout. Can you teach me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drem. Patience.” He turned his head to fix one eye upon her. “There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov. By long tradition, the elder speaks first.” He reared up. “Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones! Match it, if you are Dovahkiin! Yol Toor Shul!” Fire exploded from the dragon, covering the wall in an inferno that left Elena relieved he hadn’t decided to test that the same way the Greybeards had. She took a half step forward, the glowing runes singing to her to come closer. Paarthurnax considered her a moment. “The Word calls you. Go to it.” Any hesitancy she had disappeared, tracing her fingers along the runes, their warmth filling her mind. “A gift, Dovahkiin. Yol.” She repeated it several times quietly until it fell from her tongue with ease. “Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, but as dovah! Do not be afraid. Faasnu. Let me feel the power of your Thu'um.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded, every moment of her upbringing berating her for yelling at a teacher, much less spitting fire at one. She took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering shut a moment before opening as she roared. “YOL!” Serana took a step back at the fire that left Elena, encompassing her before shooting forward to the dragon. She half expected there to be only a cinder left of her, her relief sagging her shoulders when Elena was unscathed and staring down at herself with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah, yes! Sossedov los mul. The dragon blood runs strong in you.” Paarthurnax’s tail twitched. “It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind. So. You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor, mortal. Even for one of Dovah Sos. Dragon blood. What would you ask of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything.” Elena shook her head with a grin that quickly disappeared. “Can you teach me Dragonrend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” He stretched his wings a moment and settled more comfortably, his claws gouging the rocks beneath him. “I have expected you. Prodah. You would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old dovah. No. You seek your weapon against Alduin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Elena’s head cocked to the side wondering why he hadn’t flown down the damn mountain to find her, a bare internal wince at how well that would have gone over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alduin komeyt tiid. What else would you seek? Alduin and Dovahkiin return together. But I do not know the Thu'um you seek. Krosis. It cannot be known to me.” He continued gently. “Your kind, joorre, mortals  created it as a weapon against the dov, the dragons. Our hadrimme, our minds cannot even comprehend its concepts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not unreasonable.” She had wilted a little. “Do you know how I could find it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drem. All in good time.” Elena took a few deep breaths, willing herself into patience. Paarthurnax waited, she was not his first hasty student. “First, a question for you. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared at him blankly a moment before letting out a short laugh. “I like this world; I don’t want it to end. Not for me, or my girls, or anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His massive dragon head nodded. “Pruzah. As good a reason as any. There are many who feel as you do, although not all. Some would say that all things must end, so that the next can come to pass. Perhaps this world is simply the Egg for the next kalpa? Lein vokiin? Would you stop the next world from being born?” He asked curiously and watched her as she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she spoke with a shrug. “The next world will have to take care of itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another roaring chuckle left him. “Paaz. A fair answer. Ro fus, maybe you only balance the forces at work to quicken the end of this world. Even we who ride the currents of Time cannot see past Time's end. Wuldsetiid los tahrodiis. Those who try to hasten the end, may delay it. Those who work to delay the end, may bring it closer.” He grew silent for a time, deep in thought. “But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. Now I will answer your question. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven, what you name Throat of the World?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. Its highest peak.” Her head tilted a moment. “It’s sacred to Kyne, who bid you teach mortals the Thu’um.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He was pleased. “Zok revak strunmah. The great mountain of the world. Here the ancient Tongues, the first mortal masters of the Voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Using Dragonrend?” She looked about them, maybe somewhere under the snow was evidence of a battle long past but, it looked like a mountain peak. No different except for the wind that hummed warmly around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. Viik nuz ni kron. Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to defeat him.” She nodded listening intently. “The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. Ok mulaag unslaad.  It was the Kel, the Elder Scroll. They used it to cast him adrift on the currents of Time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sent him here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost. Meyye.” He grumbled. “I knew better. Tiid bo amativ. Time flows ever onward. One day he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years, I have waited. I knew where he would emerge but not when.” She stared at him expectantly. “Tiid krent. Time was...shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here to the Tiid-Ahraan, the Time-Wound. With the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s mouth formed a small o even as Serana joined her passing over the dragon scroll. “Good thing you trusted your gut.” Elena gave her a bewildered smile but took it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have it. The Kel, the Elder Scroll.” His whole form shuddered. “Tiid kreh...qalos. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. Kogaan Akatosh. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then.”’ He nodded towards a spot on the mountain. “Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound.  Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure I don’t fall off the mountain.” She whispered to Serana who nodded. Elena stepped away and opened the scroll.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world was still swimming when Elena returned to the present, Dragonrend still screaming in her head like something sick and twisted. It hurt, unlike every other Shout she had learned, her stomach trying to heave itself from her body. She thought her vision was broken but then the dark blur roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin.” Alduin roared down at her. “Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paarthurnax took to the sky above them as Serana ducked for cover. “Los funt. You are too late, Alduin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suleyki mulaag, Paarthurnax. My power has waxed, while yours has waned.” Alduin taunted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dovahkiin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The name roared through the sky pulling Elena back into her own bones, the darkness boiling out of her as she screamed. “JOOR ZAH FRUL!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alduin fell, he fell at her feet and she laughed, wild and blazing Elder Scroll tossed in the snow as she pulled back on her bow. “Unslaad hakoron! Never again!” Paarthrunax roared above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alduin hissed up at him “You will pay for your defiance!” He turned his dark eyes on Elena then. “You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foe, but you are not their equal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena grinned. “No, I am Dragonborn.” And let fly her arrows.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alduin managed to pull himself up, wings barely holding him. “Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong.” Elena’s throat hurt, words falling silently on her tongue as she continued to fire arrows into him, some stuck along his wings, a few more along his jaw. He roared, rage slamming through her. “But I am Al-du-in, firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you, mortal!” He took off over the mountain and Elena scrambled to the edge arrows still flying only to fall in empty air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coward! Firstborn of shame! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!” The knowledge that her regular voice still worked just further flamed her anger.                                                      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paarthurnax landed beside her, the wind of his wings making her unsteady. “Lot krongrah. You truly have the Voice of a dovah. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't really a victory.” She pointed her bow in the direction Alduin had gone with a snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ni liivrah hin moro. True, this is not the final krongrah, victory.” He pointed out calmly. “But not even the heroes of old were able to defeat Alduin in open battle. Alduin always was pahlok, arrogant in his power. Uznahgar paar. He took domination as his birthright. This should shake the loyalty of the dov who serve him.” When he realized she was too caught in the battle still roaring in her veins he provided the idea he was hinting at. “One of his allies could tell us. Motmahus. But it will not be easy to convince one of them to betray him. Perhaps the hofkahsejun, the palace in Whiterun, Dragonsreach. It was originally built to house a captive dovah. A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena froze, not realizing she had been shaking out of her own skin before letting out a short laugh. “The Jarl of Whiterun might not think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But your su'um is strong. I do not doubt that you can convince him of the need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded but froze again all color leaving her face. “Serana.” She half squeaked, turning back to the word wall only for Serana to wave at her with a grin. Her chin fell to her chest a moment with a sheepish grin. “So.” She cleared her throat as she turned back to gaze out from the mountain. “Dragonsreach was built to hold a dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He rumbled a moment searching for words in her tongue. “This was ages ago, you understand. There were more of us then. Before the bruniikke, the Akaviri, came and killed all my zeymah. I used to visit him from time to time.” His large head shook gently, sorrow and pity filling his voice for a moment. “Nearly crazed by loneliness and captivity. Tiiraz sivaas. He did not even remember his own name. I do not know how he came to be caught. But the bronjun, the Jarl, was very proud of his pet. Paak! The hofkahsejun has been known as Dragonsreach ever since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cruel.” He tilted his head to stare down at the woman. She was staring into the distance, brow furrowed. He wondered how many more times she would surprise him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was quiet on the way back to High Hrothgar, twisting the puzzle of how to catch a dragon in her mind. Knowing the dragon’s name, Odahviing, was a start. Learning that their names, like Dovahkiin, were words of power cleared some confusion for her. The tug she felt in her chest when someone uttered the word Dovahkiin. She only hoped Odahviing did not have the same ability to ignore a call like she did.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arngeir met them at the gate, half frantic. “Alduin, we heard the Dragonrend Shout from here. You defeated him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head. “He escaped. I need to find out where he went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “The old tales say that he is able to travel into Sovngarde to devour the souls of the dead.” Elena’s face went stark with horror. “But they don't say how he does this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paarthurnax suggested I ask Jarl Balgruuf for use of Dragonsreach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do as you must.” He called after them. “Wind guide you, Dragonborn.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena felt vaguely ashamed of her sneaking out of Whiterun previously. She hoped it did not hurt her case now as she stood before the throne, one arm folded neatly into the small of her back in an attempt to relieve some of the ride from her spine. “I need to trap a dragon in your palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balgruuf let out a bark of laughter staring at her like she had suggested they dance naked with giants. “I must have misheard you. I thought you asked me to help you trap a dragon in my palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am serious.” The mirth drained from his face. “I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He nodded thoughtfully, lounging more comfortably in his throne while his fingers ran through his beard. “You already saved Whiterun from a dragon. I owe you a great deal. But I don't understand. Why let a dragon into the heart of my city when we've been working so hard to keep them out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared him down, chin lifting. “Alduin has returned.” The hall fell silent, nothing but the crackling of the flames behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balgruuf swallowed hard trying to find the right words. "Alduin? The World-Eater himself? But how can we fight him? Doesn't his return mean it's the end times?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe so, but I plan to go down fighting." Elena's head tilted to watch him, a glimmer of a dare in her eyes. "What about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. "Spoken like a true Nord." He steepled his fingers tapping them together and ignored the prattling of his steward. Finally, he nodded. "I'll stand beside you, Dragonborn.  Now, what's this nonsense about trapping a dragon in my palace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dragon's names are shouts. I'll Shout and the dragon will come to accept the challenge." A half-smile crept onto her face. "The one I plan to call is brash and acts before he thinks." Her smile grew. "A perfect trap, and then he will have no choice but to negotiate with us. If we can turn Alduin's allies against him, we stand a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to help you, Dragonborn. And I will." He let out a haggard sigh, elbows falling to his knees as he stared at her. "But I need your help first. Ulfric and General Tullius are both just waiting for me to make a wrong move. Do you think they will sit idle a dragon is slaughtering my men and burning my city?" She shook her head, heart sinking. "No. I can't risk weakening the city while we are under the threat of enemy attack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard with a nod. "What can I do to help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"End this damned war."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena had been quiet the entire ride to Solitude, the light she had gained dimming with every mile that passed beneath Ajax’s hooves. The wind that had begun to follow them died as Solitude came into sight, replaced with a grim set of Elena’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofie saw them first. “You’re home!” She flung herself at Elena, bringing a smile to the woman’s face for a moment as she hugged her back. The hug she tackled Serana with was just as strong. “I am glad you came home too, Serana.” The look on Elena’s face froze Serana to the spot, a barely comprehensible greeting left her mouth as Sofie was skipping off and dragging Elena along. Serana watched after them a moment, Elena’s eyes had been empty, a happy half-smile on her face, but her eyes. She shivered. She didn’t know how she was going to fix it, but she would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena got the girls to bed and headed out to the porch with her sketchbook. She had felt Serana’s eyes on her all evening and was not surprised when she stepped out to join her not long after. The charcoal was still a little long, too new to be comfortable yet, but it made the lines all the same, something to look at when she could not look up. “You are not going to Dour then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She answered softly, another arch forming on the paper. “I am not going to Dour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Serana asked, hands on her hips and eyes flashing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the Blades have Delphine. Because the Greybeards have Paarthurnax. The Empire has the Legion, Jarl Balgruuf has Whiterun, and Ulfric has his Stormcloaks.” She added softly, calmly, unlike her heart that was thundering in her ears like battle drums. “Nobody really needs me, and I intended to keep it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you.” Serana’s brows furrowed incredulously. “What about the dragons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s peace to the World Eater? The End of Times? What’s the point of finishing a war when the world is ending?" Her panicked voice grew in pitch, pleading. "War never ends, Serana. It bleeds and it bleeds until there’s nothing left, and then it burns the fields.” She set aside the sketchbook, charcoal falling off it and on to the ground. “I am not a hero. I thought I could do this.” Her fingers tightened white-knuckled around each other a moment before forcing them to unclench, panic surging in her throat and twisting through her like knives. “If it was just dragons, maybe I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You helped me.” Elena stared at the charcoal on her fingers, gently pressing them together until they were all smudged black. “You were in the Legion, what’s one more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more what exactly?” Elena didn't like the laugh that bubbled out her throat, how her insides caught on her breath. "I am sick of fighting. Every time I turn around someone is depending on me to fix something and fixing it always involves killing. Kill the dragons, kill the Stormcloaks, kill the fucking sun." Her face fell into her hands, swaying in her seat. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes didn’t stop the images in her head. "The last real battle I fought with the Legion; I was pulling my arrows out of children. The true sons and daughters of Skyrim he calls them. Most were lucky, dead before we took the field, dead before we had to hand them over to the Thalmor and their Justicars.” The soft broken noise that left her had Serana reaching forward but her hand fell when she continued to speak. “I found a boy, not even old enough to grow scruff on his chin. He was Sofie’s age. He should have been at home, helping his pa on the farm. Not with a sword in his hand, not in battle. Not begging me to kill him before the elves came to take him like they did his brother." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence hung heavy in the air. "Did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Came the answer, soft and empty. "It was a shoulder wound. I thought he's a child. They'll throw him in some orphanage or enlist him and drum the ideals of the empire into his head and he'll survive. He." Her breath caught but her head finally rose to meet Serana's eyes. "We listened to them murder them." Her voice shook, fear sharpening the angles of her face. "It took hours, Serana. Hours of screaming while they tortured them for information that was in the saddlebags of their captain, who died before he could see what he led children into." She rubbed her hands on her trousers, the soft leather smooth under her fingers as she tried to rub the feelings out of them. After several long silent moments, her voice was steady. "No. I do not want to go back out into this war. A petty pissing match where the local hero throws babies at the evil empire. The Alder Dominion might be shit but is it worth the deaths of our children. Is a god worth all this death?” She stood and went to the wall, stared out over the sea. “I joined the Legion to be a hero. The only heroes in war are the victorious dead. What they want is a hero. And I am no hero. I am no Ysmir.” Her voice grew harsh as her arms crossed. “You don’t ask a soldier to make peace. I don’t even know how. The only way I know to end this war is with death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can’t use Dragonsreach to catch a dragon.” Elena huffed at that. “What if one comes here again? What about your girls?” Elena turned on her then, half hissing. “You could stop it from ever coming here, they need you. The girls, Skyrim, everyone.” The last word was so soft Elena missed it. “Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What they need is a mother! I am a terrible one!” Serana froze at that; in all the time she had known her, Elena had never yelled and she felt the regret that flashed across Elena’s face like it was her own. “They deserve so much better than what I have given them. I could go save the world, or whatever the fuck you are asking me to do, I could never come back. I could be different again. More broken, more death, more blood and nightmares.” Her voice cracked as she started to pace but gave up heading for the stairs. There wasn’t enough room, too much stone, too little wind, too few trees. “What they need is a mother and a better one than I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana reached out, hand gentle on her arm as she went to storm past. “I didn’t. I’m sorry, Elena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” She answered quietly before shaking her hand off. “Because you deserve better too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena was gone, disappeared into the dark when the door creaked open. “Mama?” Serana took a deep breath before she turned to Runa. “Where is she?” Distrust immediately set into the grim line of the girl’s mouth below the suspicious glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She.” Serana knelt, tucking some wild hair behind the girl’s ear. “Your mama had to go think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runa nodded. “I’ll go check on her.” She went to leave and Serana’s hand gripped her arm. The girl gave her an arched look. “She’s at the Temple. It's where she always goes.” When Serana didn’t, couldn’t say anything, she nodded. “Alright. But if she’s not home by morning, I am going to get her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elena didn’t return by morning. Serana spent most of it staring at the door willing her to walk back through it. The sun rose and she slipped out the door, headed to the Temple before the girls even stirred for the day. Maga saw her as she entered the courtyard and waved. “Have you seen Elena?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maga nodded, brows furrowing. Serana looked exhausted, deep in her bones and full of sorrows. Maga was going to have a talk with her eldest idiot, she finally had found a good woman and Elena was acting a fool. “She spent all night in the garden, communing with Kyne.” When Serana went to step away, Maga reached out gently. “She’s not there now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then where?” The doors to Castle Dour slammed open, cutting her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tribune!” A man called, leading forth a horse. Serana recognized him immediately, Ajax, which meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legate now.” Elena threw herself on to the back of the horse, sword at her hip and a regulation bow across her back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legate Songschild.” The man laughed, giving a proud slap to her leg. “Where are you headed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a helmet being offered to her and settled it firmly on her head. “Going to end this stupid war, and bring Ulfric’s head back on a pike.” She wrapped her hands in the reins. “Ya!” Ajax got his feet under him and they were gone, the wind howling down the mountain with an icy bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legate Rikke crossed the courtyard to them at a trot. “Maga? Did you know she was joining up again?” Maga shook her head, growing more concerned when Rikke started to swear. “She went right to Tullius then, damned fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she headed?” Rikke studied Serana a moment, she had seen her with Elena often, but Elena wasn’t much for discussing her personal life when she was at the castle. But if Elena trusted her to stay in the same house as her girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent her after the Jagged Crown.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena blinked, willing her eyes to be lying as Serana ripped apart a Stormcloak with her magic, a shining bow useless on her back, and headed right for the ambush Elena was trying to sneak around. She sprang from cover with a curse. “Down!” Serana dropped, covering her head as Elena slammed the bow into the back of one’s head and caught the short sword of the other with her vambrace. It shuddered through her bones, but it didn't slow her, dropping the bow and slamming her fist into their face. She followed through taking them to the ground with a sharp crack that she barely acknowledged as she drug Serana into an alcove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her shake, panic making her voice sharp. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was breathing heavy, Elena’s bow strapped to her back. “Can’t you just be happy to see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena softened; shoulders still tense but a half-smile appeared. “You know I am.” She gave her another shake. “You need to pay attention and not run headlong into traps.” A huff of laughter left her at Serana’s mock offense. She peered around the edge of the alcove listening hard, other than their breathing it was silent. She sank down to the floor, back slumping against the wall before fixing Serana with an arched look. “As happy as I am to see you, how did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rikke and your mother.” Elena winced; she deserved every ounce of venom in Serana’s voice she knew but that did not make it easier. “Did you plan all night to just leave without telling us or was it a last-minute moment of being an idiot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serana…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Serana joined her cross-legged on the floor, cheeks flushed and fingers curling around the bow after she pulled it from behind her. The stalhrim glowed like ice lit from within and thrummed in her hands. She had ridden halfway across Skyrim trying to convince herself that she was not going to strangle her especially after promising the girls she’d bring Elena home in one piece, her fingers tightened until they were white-knuckled against the bow. “Why didn’t you say goodbye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s shoulders slumped as her gaze fell to the floor. “I did.” She said quietly, eyes closing at the sharp hiss. “I told the girls goodbye.” She swallowed hard. “Their bedroom windows are an easy reach from the wall. Meant as a safety measure.” She sunk lower into herself, longed for a moment for the ground to open up and swallow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not me?” Serana’s voice was soft, but there was a dagger of ice in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena licked her lips, mouth going dry. “Because I had disappointed you enough.” She leaned back against the wall again, drawing her knees up as she finally met Serana’s eyes. “I.” She swallowed back tears, but her gaze was steady. “I should have never yelled, and I can never apologize enough for it. But.” The corner of her mouth turned up a moment. “Perhaps taking off across the province without saying anything at all was the worst of my decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Serana agreed coolly. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena settled her chin on her knees and studied her. Dark hair obscured part of her face, her brows furrowed in a deep frown, she was gazing at her hands that kept twisting around the bow. It was then Elena realized Serana was still wearing the circlet from her jewelry box and she wondered how she hadn’t noticed until Serana looked up and those amber eyes met hers. “I am not asking you to forgive me, Serana.” She had spent half the long journey here trying to find a way to apologize and none of it was worthy. “I am not even sure I deserve it. But I’m.” She stuttered a moment, eyes burning. “I am not a hero, and that’s what they need. And what you and the girls deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about that, Rikke said this was a suicide mission, that you turned down soldiers accompanying you. And you left your bow.” She shook it at her as Elena nodded. “Did you.” Serana’s eyes closed for a moment. “Did you come here not planning to come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was quiet for a long time, studying the scratches on the leather bracer she wore under her vambrace. It needed replacing, had needed it. She’d put it off time and time again because she was retiring. She was going to be home, could take her time picking out one that was as fancy as it was functional. “Maybe.” Her voice was so soft, almost lost in the motionless air. “I don’t know anymore. I feel like I can’t escape this no matter what I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stop running.” Elena looked up at her blinking owlishly and Serana shook her head. “You taught me to be brave. And you saved the world once, what’s two more times?” A soft chuckle left Elena, hand coming up to wipe away tears. “You stood on a mountain and called the World Eater a coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Another huff left her, her smile breaking softly through the emptiness that had frozen her face. “I wouldn’t, couldn’t have done any of it without you.” Serana started to protest and Elena gently reached out. “It’s true, Serana.” Serana took her offered hand and Elena’s legs relaxed until she was cross-legged, their knees touching as she searched Serana’s face. She reached out and took the bow to set it aside. “I would have stayed in my guard rotation in Solitude, probably be guard captain by now. My life would be boring.” They both laughed a little before she continued earnestly. “But you, that’s not good enough anymore. Just being that. I want more, for the girls, for me...for you.” She leaned forward resting her forehead against Serana’s and let her eyes fall closed as she took steady breaths. “But by the winds, I am terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Failing. Wanting.” Her throat went dry. “Of not being good enough for something better. That I can never escape being a soldier, never be something different.” She pulled away, eyes opening with a shake of her head. “That I have done this all wrong and you could never love me back.” Serana stopped breathing, thinking, all of it. Elena’s eyes darted watching her face before slowly speaking again. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the things Elena had expected, Serana throwing herself bodily at her, hands tangling in her hair to kiss her breathless, was not the one she had counted on. Serana laughed against her lips before pulling away, eyes wide with wonder and joy. “I love you too.” Elena’s fingers trailing along her cheek, she was glowing and weightless. “You ever do something like this again and I will reanimate your corpse so you can tell the girls why their mama is an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s forehead came to rest on her shoulder, her laugh shaking her whole body. “You would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still an idiot.” Serana gently tugged on her hair until she looked up and kissed her again. “But you are my idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A clatter pulled Serana from her arms and Elena was on her feet, hand searching for her bow while she watched the hall before them. Nothing else moved and after watching with held breath for several heartbeats. a skeever scurried across nosing past the fallen Stormcloaks before disappearing. Elena’s shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. She met Serana’s eyes over her shoulder. “As much as I would like to continue kissing you, even if you are calling me an idiot.” Serana just grinned. “I am here for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you have backup.” Elena offered her the Legion bow and Serana shook her head. Elena left it in the alcove, her own bow settling between her shoulders where it belonged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not back up.” Elena shook her head with a huff of laughter as she led the way deeper into the tomb. “I am not field inducting you into the Legion. You’re…” She grinned back at her mischievously. “A distraction mostly.” Laughing she ducked away from Serana who was grinning too. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any chance you think that one’s not going to wake up?” Elena whispered carefully watching the draugr seated on the throne, the jagged crown stuck to its ancient skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has what you need, of course it will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena laughed softly and gently eased back the string of her bow, releasing it when she exhaled. A few colorful curses followed when it stood up anyway but between her arrows and Serana’s magic it never stood a chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers wrapped around the crown, but it wouldn’t budge until she set her boot into the draugr’s shoulder and used both hands to yank it off, half stumbling backward. She held it up, inspecting it with a narrow gaze. “Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fake is it?” They both made a face thinking about the horn before Elena shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. See these?” Her finger ran along the jagged tooth jutting upward. “Dragon’s teeth.” She shrugged. “It’s not like there are many things made with those or their bones.” She tapped the crown. “I expected it to be heavier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They set to backtracking to find the way out. “Why is it important?” Serana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Elena hopped down over the edge of a platform and helped her down after her. “They say it contains a portion of the power of every king that has worn it.” Her head tilted back and forth, chewing the inside of her lip. “I don’t think it has any actual powers. It's more the symbol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the horn.” Elena nodded as Serana shook her head with a scowl. “There are a lot of Nord things that are important that don’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena choked on her air, gasping as she coughed. “It’s the thought.” She rasped out. “Barbarian.” Serana just grinned. Once Elena regained her composure, she shook her head. “It’s been missing since the first Era, King Borgas. It was thought lost when he was killed in the Wild Hunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the Wild Hunt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bosmer they.” Elena searched for the right words. “In times of desperation the Bosmer invoke the Wild Hunt, it changes them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And not in a good way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it sounds terrifying. Demons and monsters flooding across the land destroying everything in its path until it runs out of things to destroy.” She shivered. “It’s not something they talk about often, I can’t say I blame them.” She shoved open the door, the burst of Skyrim wind swirling the snow around them. “Borgas had it coming.” Serana gave her an arched look and she shrugged with a half grin. “I would be upset if someone decided it was time to murder my entire people.” She sobered a moment. “The disappearance of him and the crown led to a war of succession and now it’s being used to end this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it will work?” Serana bumped her shoulder against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but at least Elisif will look a bit more intimidating when she wears it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena had barely cleared the door to Castle Dour when Tullius was at her elbow whispering urgently into her ear. He took the crown in both hands and studied it a moment before looking at her with a glimmer of pride. “I am sorry I doubted you, and Legate Rikke.” Elena barely suppressed a grin and he shook his head. “You are trouble, and that’s why I chose you to deliver this message to Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun.” Elena took it with a questioning arch of her brow. “Ulfric means to attack the city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena sucked air sharply between her teeth. “Is he stupid? Balgruuf won’t let him take the city, much less the hold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s found an army big enough unless Balgruuf accepts our aid.” She nodded, tucking the letter into her pack. “You don’t have time to go home, Legate.” She stilled, keeping anything from showing in her face. He continued softly for a moment. “Your girls will understand one day and, hopefully, mine too.” She gave him a small smile then, but it disappeared when his gaze narrowed over her shoulder. “Your friend..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena straightened, chin lifting. “I trust her with my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she want to join the Legion?” Rikke interrupted with a laugh, only to duck out the door at the glares Elena and Serana leveled her way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They crossed the drawbridge into Whiterun and a harried guard offered to lead them up to Dragonsreach immediately. He was relieved when Elena told him she knew the way and they left him muttering about dragons and Stormcloaks. Serana looked around them. “It's so open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena waved to one of the kids sprinting through the streets towards them as he hollered. “Did Lucia come with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am here for business. Lars right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest puffed up. “Lars Battle Born.” His grin faded. “Are you here with the Legion again?” She nodded. “I’ll tell papa.” He took off back the way he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana looked from Elena to the child and back again. Elena shrugged and led the way through the city. Elena skirted the dead tree like it was going to reach out and bite her. She huffed at the look Serana shot her way. “Its the Gildergreen, and that.” She nodded her head towards the temple. “Is the temple of Kynareth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she a nature goddess?” A dead tree seemed a poor symbol of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half snort left Elena. “Aye.” She turned halfway back and stared at the tree. “It was struck by lightning, and she is the goddess of storms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Serana shook her head. “And I thought the daedra were dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena side-eyed her with a half-grin. “What better things do all-powerful beings have to do?” She shook her head, breaking into a full smile as they climbed the steps. “It’s where I met Lucia..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you were meant to meet her.” Elena nodded, Serana reached out and squeezed her hand. “Destiny is strange with you.” She laughed a little when Elena rolled her eyes with a disgusted snort.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Serana hung back once they were in Dragonsreach, watching quietly from the fire as Elena approached the throne. Fist over her heart she gave a slight bow to the Jarl. “I have an important message from General Tullius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balgruuf half-rolled his eyes, looking bored. “No doubt requesting to garrison his men here. How many times must I deny him?” Elena just stared at him expectantly and finally he waved his hand. “Well? Out with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ulfric plans to attack Whiterun. The General wants to lend Legion troops.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he had expected her to say that had not been it. He leaned forward; hand outstretched for the scroll she offered. “Just give me the letter.  Hmm...these are interesting reports.” He turned to the man hovering beside his throne. “Proventus, what do you make of all this? If Ulfric were to attack Whiterun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in all things, my lord, caution.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irileth interrupted him. “Prey awaits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balgruuf nodded. “I am of a mind with Irileth. It's time to act.” Elena stood silently, watching the chaos as the steward floundered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You plan to march on Windhelm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balgruuf stared at him like he had grown a second head. “I'm not a fool, Proventus. I mean it's time to challenge Ulfric to face me as a man, or to declare his intentions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He'll do no such thing!” Proventus flailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irileth looked torn between strangling him and laughing in bitter amusement. “He was rather straight forward with Torygg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Torygg?” He was bordering on hysterical and Elena was starting to feel bad for him. He was a steward, but too soft for war in a time where that was dangerous. The man needed a drink and a nap. “He simply walked up to the boy and murdered him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That "boy" was High King of Skyrim.” Irileth’s eyes narrowed in a glare that would stop a lesser man’s tongue in his mouth but Proventus continued with his outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balgruuf slammed his palms together, startling them into silence. “I'm not the High King, but neither am I a boy. If Ulfric wants to challenge my rule in the old way, let him. Though I suspect he'll prefer to send his "Stormcloaks" to do it for him.” Elena decided to tune them out until she was spoken to, sparing a half glance and an eye roll over her shoulder to Serana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've made up my mind, even if my advisors are still squabbling.” Balgruuf announced, talking over them. At Elena’s nod, he continued. “I'm sending you to Windhelm. Deliver this axe to Ulfric Stormcloak.” He pulled the axe from his belt. It was simple, the sharp head unadorned, the handle wrapped in dark leather worn soft with years. She took it reverently. “If he’s a true Nord he will know my meaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was silent until they left Whiterun, growing paler with every step before she finally stopped in front of the stables, taking Serana’s hands in her own. “Go home, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a harsh huff and muttered something about stubbornness. “Do you know what the axe means?” She asked tapping it where it hung from her belt. Serana shook her head. “It’s a challenge. If Ulfric accepts it, there will be peace. If he doesn’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to be a duel of equals but.” Something dark glimmered in her eyes. “Ulfric has no honor and will use it go to war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have to hand-deliver it to him.” Serana’s face pinched with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Elena squeezed her hands, studying her calmly. Now that it was decided, she only had one last worry. “I don't know what will happen after, and I would be happier knowing you were home. Ulfric won’t make it to Solitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if he does?” Serana asked quietly, ignoring the possibility that Elena wouldn’t make it back to Whiterun after delivering the axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s smile was pale. “You know how to get out of Proudspire, and out the city if you can’t get out there. Don’t go Dour, even though they will swear you’ll be safe there. Just take the girls and go.” She released her hands, fingers gentle along Serana’s jaw as she stared into her eyes. “I will always find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana glared back. “I promised the girls I would bring you home in one piece. Now let’s get going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s eyes fell shut a moment before she kissed Serana’s forehead. “Remind me to never piss you off again.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll take first watch." </p><p>It was their first night out of Whiterun hold. Elena had been on edge the whole day, crossing the border stole her Serana decided as she watched Elena stare into the fire. Serana knew she had been already tense when they left Whiterun, she spared a glance to the axe that rested on Elena's untouched bedroll. She hadn't smiled in hours, not a single joke, or comment about where they were. Just unending, uneasy silence. Elena jumped when the log of their fire cracked and popped. </p><p>"No." Elena just raised her brows, staring back at Serana over the fire. "You need the rest." Serana gave her a lopsided grin. "I napped earlier." </p><p>A glimmer of a smile appeared on Elena's face. "I know." She drew her knees up, settling her chin on her knees. "I don't think I can." She said softly, flames dancing shadows across her face. Serana stood and joined her on the other side of the fire, bumping their shoulders together before leaning her head against Elena as she shifted to sit cross-legged again. "And you don't know the safe words if a Legion patrol comes by." </p><p>"I'd wake you up." Elena snorted and Serana straightened to poke her hard in the ribs. "Even you can't sneak up on me, what makes you think they could?" The glimmer returned as Elena wrapped her hand around the bottle and took a swig. "Bloodwine again?" Serana's brows furrowed, lip tugging between her teeth a moment. </p><p>Elena nodded as she took another, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "Takes the edge off." </p><p>Serana studied her for several heartbeats, Elena's gaze focused on the flames before them. "Of hunger or memory?" Elena shifted uneasily, gaze dropping to her hands, tracing over the scars and calluses on them. Serana reached out and took them in hers. "I'm only worried, Elena." She said quietly. A flicker of a smile appeared for a moment. "I won't think less of you." </p><p>Elena turned to her then, a smile quirking up the corner of her mouth, her eyes warm. "I know." She took a deep breath, gaze returning to the fire. "Memory, more so. I think." Serana wrapped an arm around her and Elena gently rested her forehead against hers. "I'm sick of war." Her voice was almost lost to the wind. "But I don't know anything else." She scrubbed her eyes. "Just once I'd like a complicated puzzle. Or a riddle." </p><p>"Some variety." Serana grinned before sobering. "If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here." </p><p>Elena pressed a kiss to her forehead and then her lips, gently cradling Serena's cheek. "I don't want to give you my nightmares, love." </p><p>Serana nodded once before swinging a leg over Elena's lap and settling there, arms tightening around her and kissing the grin that appeared on Elena's face. "Then I won't move until you agree to get some rest." </p><p>Elena chuckled, hands smoothing along her waist. "That's a bad threat." </p><p>"More of a promise." </p><p>Elena's brows arched a moment at the huskiness of Seranas voice before tangling her hand in her hair and kissing her breathless. She pulled away with a smile leaning her forehead against hers. "Stop that." </p><p>"Never." Serana grinned back and Elena chuckled. "Unless you want me to." She added sobering as she pulled away to watch Elena's face, fingers stilling at the edge of Elena's borrowed armor. </p><p>Her smile was so warm, the corners of her eyes crinkling with happiness. "Never." She kissed Serana gently. "But. On the road is not the place for it." Serana pouted drawing another chuckle from her. "If it was for any other thing, my love." She shook her head as she trailed off before giving her a grin. "If I agree to close my eyes for five minutes will you stop pouting?” Her words punctuated with a huff of laughter at the mischievous gleam that entered Serana’s eyes.</p><p>“I’ll consider it.”</p><p>Her brows arched. “Only consider?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Serana pulled her close again. “Because the moment I look away you will open them again.”</p><p>Elena laughed hard and deep, shoulders shaking as her forehead fell to Serana’s shoulder. Still chuckling she spoke. “You know me too well.”</p><p>They fell into an easy silence, the fire crackling gently as wolves howled far enough away to not cause concern. Serana traced gentle fingers down Elena’s back, over and over, feeling Elena relax with every pass. Elena shifted, tucking herself into the crook of Serana’s neck, and let her eyes flutter shut. Just for a moment.</p><p>The warm dark of sleep brushed against her mind and she bolted upright, nearly crashing their heads together. She shook hers trying to shake the exhaustion from her mind. “Elena.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>‘“Rest.” Serana shook her. </p><p>“Can’t.” Elena half mumbled before shaking her head again, voice clearer when she spoke again. “I can’t, Serana. If something happened..” Her arms tightened around Serana. “I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you. And I know.” She swallowed hard. “I know you don't need me to save you or protect you. But.”</p><p>“You lost friends when you closed your eyes.” Elena nodded with a grimace as Serana brushed her hair out of her face. </p><p>Elena cut her off, voice rough as she looked away. “And you are so much more than that.”</p><p>Serana gently tilted Elena's face back to her. “I am not going anywhere.”</p><p>“I know.” Elena’s smile was wobbly. “Knowing and feeling are different.” </p><p>Serana nodded and slid out of her lap before stretching out on Elena’s bedroll, tossing the axe towards their packs. She held out her arms. “Come on. I’ll stay right here and you’ll get some rest.”</p><p>Elena stared at her a moment in wonder before shaking her head and stretching out beside her. Her fingers ghosted along Serana’s cheek. “I don't know how I got so lucky to find you.”</p><p>“It's not like I was going anywhere.” Serana reminded her wryly. </p><p>She chuckled and pulled her closer. “Everything in me is screaming.” She sighed. “You’d think all the damned bug noises would drown it out.”</p><p>“The worst that can happen is you’ll drool in your sleep.” Elena snorted as Serana continued. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”</p><p>Elena tucked her head beneath Serana’s chin, Serana’s leg draping over her hip, and let her mind drift. She still fought sleep when it came for her but Serana’s arms just tightened around her until her pounding heart calmed. </p><p> </p><p>It was the first well-rested dawn Elena had seen since she had left Solitude, gingerly peeking out around Serana who was curled up in her arms, back tight to Elena’s chest and softly snoring. The fire was dead and Ajax stared down at them, blades of grass falling from his mouth as he watched over them. </p><p>Waking to the rumble of Elena’s laugh was the best dawn Serana had ever seen, grass and all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Serana looked around them as they came through the gates. “They used to call Windhelm, "the City of Kings." In my books, anyway. I had expected Ysgramor's city to be... bigger.” Elena barely stifled her laughter with a cough. It was snowy and dark, even when the sun shone. It was a city Elena had always been happy to avoid as much as she could. It felt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this over with.” She headed past the inn and lead the way to the Palace of Kings, heart pounding against her ribs. She was no longer sure if it was apprehension or excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elena growled. The damned man had ignored her long enough her feet ached from standing still. “Jarl. Ulfric.” She ground out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He sighed barely looking up, acting as if she had not spoken previously. “Make it quick, I'm a busy man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've brought a message from the Jarl of Whiterun.” The axe on her hip was heavy, unwieldy but not as heavy as the message it held, and she was thankful to not have to say it. The last thing she wanted was for the man before her to decide she was issuing the challenge. Not while standing in the middle of his city in the barest of borrowed leathers. She missed her armor, tucked into a chest in Whiterun so she could travel under less suspicion. She had to admit, not having her armor was the only reason she had not just walked up the two steps to his throne and decked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perked up, interested finally. “Is that so? I've been wondering when he'd come around.” Elena pulled the axe from her belt with a dagger-sharp grin and shoved it into his face. He held his hands away from it, looking disappointed. “Ahhh... You're quite brave to carry such a message. It's a pity you've chosen the wrong side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I choose Skyrim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha.” He leaned back in his throne, watching her smugly. “You can return this axe to the man who sent it." He sneered. "And tell him he should prepare to entertain visitors. I expect a great deal of excitement in the city of Whiterun in the near future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile never fell, Serana felt a hint of uneasiness when Elena’s face started to shift, but she kept it human, even if her fangs were now evident and her eyes glowed like a forge. “We will be waiting.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena and Serana settled comfortably by the fire, they made it out of Windhelm unscathed but Ajax was exhausted. Braidwood Inn was the closest inn and as travel sore as they were they were glad to spend their gold. Elena was nursing a mead, a smile played across her face when a familiar tune picked up, her fingers tapping against her tankard. Only to go into a white-knuckled grip at the lyrics. "For the age of oppression is now nearly done. We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own." She shook her head and leaned back in her chair. Serana had come to know the look in Elena's eyes. It was not one she wore often, only when memory hounded her for too long and too hard. Elena usually went to find a training dummy or some poor tree and shot her bow until her arms were sore and by the time she was done, Serana knew she was okay again. She hoped they would be so lucky this time but set to gathering their things just in case. Better to hold their packs and carry them back into their room, then to have to leave without them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was able to leave well enough alone until the bard took up the song again for the third time in a row. The bard sang out, several joining her. "All hail to Ulfric, you are the High King."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha." She laughed with a derisive snort settling her boots more comfortably on the low table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tavern grew silent, only breath stirring the stale air. A burly man stood. "Got a problem, imperial dog?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a long drink, eyeing him arrogantly over the mug's rim. She toyed with it in her hands before giving him a lazy dangerous smile, canines growing a hair too long and making Serana’s hair stand on end as she returned to the main room.  "Ulfric will be high king when the moons fall from the sky." She held up a hand, a command rather than a suggestion when the man began to speak spit flying from his lips. "Sovngarde has no use for a man that sends children to fight his petty war." He charged and she nimbly leapt from her chair letting him crash into it before slamming the heel of her boot into his throat when he flopped off the toppled chair like a fish. "If he thinks of Skyrim, thinks so much of her children." She raised her chin defiantly eyeing the people around her as they gathered with clenched fists. "Where is he and his Stormcloaks every time another dragon appears? When they burn another village, destroy another farm?" Her laugh was wild and dark. "Where is his mighty Thu'um then? Will it feed you come winter after all the crops are gone?" With a disgusted snarl, she let the man up. "Ask that of your precious Stormcloaks, if they are old enough to answer, if Sovngarde hasn’t already called them home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stormed out of the tavern, snatching her cloak and bow from the peg, and let the door slam shut behind her. Serana quietly edged around the crowd before slipping out another door. Elena was easy enough to find, following the twang of the bowstring and the thump of the arrow hitting a bale of hay. Elena spared her a glance before settling back down her sights. "Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was quiet for a long time, arrow after arrow burying itself into the hay. Once her quiver was empty, she took a deep breath before pulling them out and inspecting each one. "I am not. Although." She gazed at Serana, her eyes far away and unseeing. "That is fairly obvious I am sure." Serana snorted at that. With a huff, Elena tossed down her bow and cloak, letting the arrows drop. Serana jumped when her fist cracked into the tree behind the bale. She was at Elena's side before her knees had fully hit the ground, a choking sob leaving her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana rubbed her hand against Elena's back as she doubled over trying to stifle her cries behind tight fingers. Tremors shook her whole body, her breathing ragged and gasping. Serana heard the footfalls behind them and took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed a moment, her fingers squeezing gently. Elena didn't respond and she stood to face them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry drunks one and all, near a dozen. Some had axes, others lengths of wood, a few just their fists. The man from the tavern spat. "Sovngarde doesn't call for you, there’s no honor in you hiding behind a pretty girl when you can't hold your ale." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave." Serana told him calmly. He laughed, his lackeys joining in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She said leave." A dark hiss came from behind her. Serana hadn't heard Elena rise, she could see her bow still on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or what?" One of them jeered, shaking his axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was on him before the words finished leaving his throat, knees to his chest as she pinned him to the ground before snapping his neck. The others backed away a little, grips tightening on their weapons as she rose. Green eyes flashed, a hush falling in the night, the wind dead and the stars blazing like fire. "Leave." She snarled, baring her teeth, far too long to pass as human anymore, hard ridges forming across her forehead.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got lucky with that milk drinker." Several nodded, faces darkening, but a few sprinted away as fast as their feet could carry them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One swung and she ducked it with ease, so much faster just a blur in the dark as she punched him in the face. Elena froze the smell of the man's blood hitting her like a tidal wave. Time stood still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elena." She jumped when Serana laid her hand on her arm. "Time to go.” She informed her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded watching the men back away, fear in every face, pulses racing like drums in her ears. She felt powerful, hungry. Serana's hold on her arm was all that kept her from reaching them, cursing and snarling as her teeth snapped on empty air. With a quick spell, Serana reanimated the corpse having it gather their things and Ajax’s reins before she led them into the night, feeling every tremor that racked through Elena’s body as she tried to calm herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana didn’t let go until they were far away, not until the tension in Elena's body had dulled to exhaustion. Elena stumbled over her own feet and Serana gently led her to a fallen log. Shaking Elena dropped down, head in her hands. Serana settled against the tree opposite of her and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The moons were high when Elena finally looked up, eyes still glowing with darkness swirling in their depths. "Serana." She rasped. She shook her head swallowing hard. "I can still taste it and I didn’t." A choking sob left her, arms tightening around herself as she tried to calm herself. "No matter what I am or what I do." The words fell like broken glass. "I’m always a murderer aren’t I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” Serana knelt before her, taking her hands in a strong grip and repeated herself. “Elena. Look at me.” Elena’s eyes flickered from dark to glowing, she could feel the hunger storming through Elena’s veins like it was her own. “Breathe.” A shaky breath misted on the air. “Again.” When the shaking lessened, Serana loosened her grip. “What would they have done if you had stood there and done nothing?” She didn’t answer, her face falling, and Serana just nodded. “One is better than the whole group.” She didn’t mention that if Elena had really lost herself, she wouldn’t have been able to stop her. “Does it bother you when you kill someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared at her in confused horror. Serana just stared at her expectantly and she let out a disgusted grunt. “That does not change that.” She swallowed hard, her voice dropping to a whisper. “It, feeling that powerful.” She shook her head. “I could get used to it. It’s not that I killed him, not really.” She sighed tugging her hands from Serana’s so she could scrub them along her face. “I don’t like feeling out of control.” A huff of laughter left her. “How do you stand it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practice.” A mischievous grin appeared. “Besides, you don’t know what I am doing when you are sleeping.” Elena chuckled as Serana pulled her close. “You would never hurt your girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena rested her forehead against hers. “I somehow doubt they will try to murder us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t come back with some good stories they will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena blanched. “Let’s not tell them this one. Runa will enjoy it too much and I already lose sleep worrying about her growing up.” A laugh bubbled from her, almost hysterical. “By the Divines, I will be happy when this is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana stood and pulled Elena up. “You are retiring and never going back to the Legion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s nose scrunched. “But they will always ask for favors, or other people will. That’s how I am in this mess.” She reminded her pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana shrugged before shooting her a look over her shoulder. “Not if I snap their necks when they show up at the door.” She broke into a snorting laugh at the offended shock that left Elena spluttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was silent so long she wondered if she had disappeared, but then her fingers were smoothing along her back as Elena joined her staring up at the moons. There was a soft tilt to her head, a shimmer of joy in her eyes. “That would have to happen more than once for them to get the hint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing I plan on sticking around then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Elena’s face was full of warmth and adoration that made her feel weightless. Elena broke into a genuine smile. “That circlet suits you. I’m glad you kept it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Serana groaned when she slid out the saddle and Elena laughed. “I did try to tell you to go home.” She got a disgusted half growl in response and continued to chuckle as she went to pass Ajax over to the stablemaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warhorse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, if he wasn’t before he is now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Dark times we have.” He cleared his throat. “If the battle comes here, we’ll take the horses to Rorikstead but we won’t let them be harmed. Soon as we get word, we’ll bring them back if you don’t meet us there first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my thanks.” She handed him three times his price and walked away before he could argue. Serana was still stretching. “War is just a short way to say your ass gets stuck saddle shaped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so cheerful about it?” They headed up the path to Whiterun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because.” Elena grinned. “It’s better than marching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've returned with my axe. I knew that would be his response.” Balgruuf let out a heavy sigh with a shake of his head as he took it from her. “As soon as you left, I sent word to General Tullius, who's been kind enough to lend us some of his troops and Legate Cipius here. Let Ulfric try to make it past our combined forces.” He gave a slight incline of his head before turning back to the map on the table. “I'll turn you back over to your Legion. Legate Cipius will have use for you. Gods be with us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legate Cipius stuck out his hand. “Tribune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legate now.” She shook it with a half-laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did too. “Good we need more like you. Did you see anything?” She shook her head. “Damn it. He’s hiding in the hills then.” He let out a disgruntled huff. “Get some rest while you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You there.” Balgruuf summoned one of his servants. “Show Thane Songschild and her lady to their room.” He cut off her protest with a look. “You’ve done me a service more than once. Go rest.” Elena rolled her eyes as Serana bestowed a grateful smile upon them before they followed the woman out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was simple, a chest and a wardrobe framed the single bed, and two chairs flanked a table. “Here ya are. Had to make it up quick but if you need anything, we will find it.”  She leaned back through the door frame. “Dinner's at dusk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Elena said quietly, staring at the bed as she chewed her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana sank down onto it with a pleased hum. “I am so sick of the ground.” Elena laughed quietly. “Don’t say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush.”  She watched Elena remove her armor, vambraces followed by her bracer and shrugging out the shoulders of the leathers before rolling her neck, fingers rubbing a sore spot with a wince. “Looks like you need a night in a bed too.” Elena froze, blinking owlishly, armor dangling from her other hand above the chair before slamming her mouth back shut with pink cheeks. Serana sat up, watching her carefully. Elena avoided looking her way and squirming. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena cleared her throat twice, but her voice still came out barely understandable. “I’ll catch a bed in the guards’ barracks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Serana’s turn to stare and Elena turned redder with every heartbeat that thudded against her ribs. “Why?” Confusion pitched her voice high. “You didn’t mind at the Embassy. Or on the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena made a strangled noise. “It’s not that I mind I just, here we don’t have to worry about anything, and I don’t. It’s not that I don’t want. I do. Want to. I don't want you  to be uncomfortable. Or feel obligated.” She scowled a moment before finishing quietly. "Doesn't matter what I want."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Serana got to her feet and the closer she got to Elena, the closer Elena got to the wall, staring steadfastly at the ceiling. Serana chuckled softly when she thumped into the wall and she gently eased into Elena’s space, not missing the flash of green eyes looking down at her for half a breath. “Elena.” She said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted as Elena continued to stare steadfastly at the ceiling. “I am not moving until you look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile turned up the corner of Elena’s mouth. “That’s a very bad threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers ghosted up Elena’s arm, brushing some of the escaped curls away from her face as she finally met Serana’s eyes. “I want you.” Elena nodded with a hard swallow. “The rest can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what-?” Serana tangled her hands in Elena’s hair and kissed her like she was what she needed to live and after several beats of Elena staying frozen, she returned it with a matching fervor. Elena’s hands smoothed down her sides and then to the small of her back, any traces of doubt gone as she pulled her closer. Serana trailed kisses along her jaw and then down her neck, smiling at the sharp hiss that left Elena when she gently bit down. She kissed her way back up, catching Elena’s lips again as she went on her tiptoes. It was Elena that pulled away with a shaky laugh. “As much as I do not mind this.” She kissed her gently again. “These walls are not as thick as they look.” Serana shrugged and Elena chuckled. “Until the guard knocks the door in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound very sure of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wicked grin on Elena’s face made her shiver. “On this I am.” Elena tugged her close again with a kiss like molten fire before she spoke quietly, her breath along her ear making Serana break out in goosebumps. “I am not only a follower of Kyne.” Her lips found the pulse in Serana’s neck. “And followers of Dibella take their calling very seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Serana’s lashes fluttered, lip catching between her teeth at Elena’s lips along her skin and her fingers trailing distracting patterns along her back and up her sides over and over, the laces of Serana’s tunic growing looser with every pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Elena picked her up, pulling a half squeak from her lips before turning them to brace Serana against the wall, legs wrapping around Elena's waist as their lips tangled together again between heavy breaths. When Elena had kissed her way back down to Serana’s collarbone, a soft moan left her when Elena’s hands finally slid against her skin with those same maddening soft touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy knock sounded on the door. “Thane Songschild?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pulled away with a smirk, looking all too pleased with herself. “Aye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Serana swatted at her when she started to laugh, Elena blocking it easily with her forearm. “Aye, we are fine.” Still chuckling as the heavy footfalls moved on, she met Serana’s still heavy-lidded eyes. “Told you.” Her grin widened at the narrow-eyed glare she got and carefully leaned close again, gently kissing Serana’s nose. “The door at home is much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still need to send them all out for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her an arched look. “A whole day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s grin turned wicked. “Think you can’t do it?” A snorting laugh left Serana at the wide-eyed shock that appeared on Elena’s face for a heartbeat before she started laughing too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Elena arrived in the makeshift war room, it was in chaos. Legate Cipius was shouting orders, while he and Jarl Blagruuf shouted at each other. A soldier stood before them, pale faced and trying desperately to be heard. “Sir, they're on the move. They'll be at the gates at any moment!" He continued babbling, barely coherent and lost in the noise.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balgruuf started swearing and barking orders to his guards as Cipius shouted his at the Legionnaires. “The Stormcloaks are here. In force. Get down to the front line. This is it. We must hold the city. Now move it!” He reached out, grabbing Elena’s arm as she went to hurry past. “Legate, take out those damned catapults.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a grim nod. “Consider it done.” Serana was at her side as she made her way through the throng headed for the doors of Dragonsreach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about the catapults?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make them not useable.” came Elena’s unconvincing answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chewed on her orders and lacked any idea until she saw Lars saying goodbye to his uncles. "Hey! Lars!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saluted her, fist to his chest and her heart ached. He was so young, too young. "Legate!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your da still have any fireworks?" An impish grin appeared, and he raced home, Elena hot on his heels leaving a very perplexed Serana trailing after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena joined her again at the wall arrow between her teeth a stuffed bag thrown over her shoulder. "Help?" She mumbled past the arrow, watching as the catapults began to crank back, fire already arcing. When Serana took the bag from her with a soft oof, Elena pulled a ball of yarn from it and set to wrapping a long tube to the arrow, cursing when she sliced her finger on the arrowhead as she was cutting the string. She gave Serana half a grin. "Think you can help me make a dozen more?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only a dozen?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gasped in mock offense. "Are you saying I don’t know what I am doing? A bad shot? You are a cruel woman." Serana snorted as Elena chuckled but she set to helping her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the first catapult launched its fire and death into the city, Elena grabbed what they had and stuffed them in her quiver. "Wish me luck." Serana grabbed the front of her armor and kissed her. Elena rested her forehead against hers a moment, the second shot rattling the walls. "I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana watched anxiously as Elena took up her position amongst the Whiterun guards. She lined up her first shot, the guards providing cover fire. The arrow fell short. Elena froze for half a moment before leaping off the wall and sprinting towards the river that ran between Whiterun and the catapults. Serana felt her heart in her throat, Elena had not gone unnoticed and several Stormcloak soldiers branched off to intercept her. But it was a Legionnaire that threw themselves between them with a shout back to her and Elena planted her feet and sent the hastily made arrows flying as several more Legionnaires joined them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana counted slowly, unsure what she was watching for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the cauldron of fire on the catapult exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena felt every bone in her body and tried not to breathe too deeply between the ache in her ribs and the smell of burning that clung to her. A hand appeared in her vision and she looked up with a squint before letting him pull her to her feet. Hadvar pulled her into a hug, shocking her into stillness before he was slapping her on the back. “You made it? I was sure I'd find you face down in the dirt with that stunt.” He was smoke smudged but looked no worse for wear. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huff of exhausted laughter left her with a shrug. “It worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarl Balgruuf appeared through the gates of Whiterun and they all clambered to their feet, waiting in silence as he ascended the wall to speak to them. “Revel in your victory here today, even as the gods revel in your honor! They already sing of your valor and skill! The halls of Sovngarde are no doubt ringing with your praises!” Cheers went up among the soldiers and guards. “In defeating those Stormcloak traitors, you have proven the hollowness of their cause and the fullness of your hearts. The citizens of Whiterun are forever in your debt!” When the cheering subsided again, he grew serious. “But Ulfric will not stop here. No, he will continue to strike out against any true Nord who remains faithful to the Empire. He will continue to sow discord and chaos wherever he can. And so, we must each one of us, continue to fight this insurrection, lest our fallen brothers have died for naught! Lest our honor be lessened should we allow these bloodthirsty beasts to prowl our lands! Carry on men, my gratitude and blessings go with you!” He raised his axe skyward. “For Whiterun! For the Empire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shout took up and Elena felt her skin burn before the words threw themselves from her mouth. “For Skyrim!” Hadvar took up her added cheer and the Jarl beamed with pride when they roared as one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balgruuf tracked her down afterward and clapped an arm to her shoulder. “Thank you for your role in all of this, Dragonborn. It would be my honor should you decide to make Whiterun your home.” She nodded wearily and he gave her a slight shake. “Come! We have celebrations to attend!” She shook her head with a laugh and pressed her fist to her heart, blinking when he returned the gesture before he left. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Serana found her in the garden behind the temple of Kynareth, half asleep on her knees. Ash was smudged along her cheeks, a scratch above her eyebrow, but Serana let out a sigh of relief that Elena otherwise looked no worse for wear. She gave her a soft shake. “Elena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” Serana shook her again and an eye opened to give her a halfhearted glare. “I do not want to attend the festivities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana rolled her eyes and pulled her to her feet, her whole face wrinkling. “I don’t care what we do afterward, you are headed straight for that fancy bath that woman told us about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, don’t you want a hug first?” At the look on Serana’s face, Elena doubled over with her laughter, holding her side as pain shot through her with each breath.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The nsfw chapter, there is some backstory elements for Elena but they are not necessary to the rest of this work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you drown?” Serana appeared in the doorway to the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena flicked water at her with a grin, she had scrubbed herself pink and washed her hair until it no longer smelled of death before climbing into the inset tub. “What happened to privacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana settled on the bench beside the tub with an arch of her brows. “How’s your ribs?” She shrugged and Serana grumbled as she held out a tankard. “Drink it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s eyes narrowed as she took it and gave it a cautious sniff. Her brows knitted together, and her eyes watered. “Absolutely not.” She set it on the edge of the tub and scooted as far from it as she could. “You thought I smelled terrible? Blegh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always wondered where the girls got their attitude.” She said wryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. But.” A cheeky grin appeared. “Now I can blame you.” Serana kicked water at her as a mischievous gleam entered her eyes. Before Serana could move, she was across the tub and pulled her in dunking them both into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was laughing shamelessly as Serana spluttered indignantly. “You.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” She didn't let go when Serana got her feet under her. Serana’s gaze lingered on the breadth of Elena’s shoulders, the curve of muscle on her arms, water droplets that dappled and trailed along her skin amongst the black lines of her tattoos. Serana made a breathless noise and Elena tilted her head, peering into her eyes. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana nodded, Elena’s hair still held its curl when wet, the red deepening. The Legion had left its scars on her skin, the newest cut across her brow, the old ones that curled around her jaw, the smattering of freckles over a broken nose. She stared into those captivating green eyes, the glow of Coldharbour had only made them more entrancing. “You are beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pulled away, brows coming together in disbelieving arches while the corner of her mouth quirked up. Her fingers were gentle along Serana’s jaw even as she titled her head from side to side. “Did you hit your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana gave her a narrow-eyed glare. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I hate to be the bearer of this news.” Serana was already forming an argument. “I am, but you.” She smiled. “You are far more so.” She chuckled at the array of emotions that flitted across Serana’s face before pressing a kiss to her forehead and wrapping her arms around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana had borrowed a dress from the trunk in their room, the woman attending them had taken the rest of their clothes to be washed. She was very aware of Elena’s thumbs smoothing soft circles on her lower back. “Elena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” She pulled away so she could see her face, smiling again when Serana went up on her tiptoes and kissed her. Her cheeks grew warm when Serana’s hands slid from her hair, trailing down the sides of her neck and down her bare chest. She bit her lip at the gentle touch, pulling away a hairsbreadth from Serana’s lips. “You have my attention, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Her fingers trailed lower, taking her sweet time to feel Elena shiver. She stopped at the edge of the water meeting Elena’s blown dark gaze. “Unless you really want to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the Divines, Serana.” Serana decided she could really get used to Elena being able to pick her up, as she settled her on the edge of the tub, meeting her measure for measure with hungry kisses and searing touches. Elena’s fingers made quick work of the ties on her dress helping her yank it overhead before stepping back between Serana’s knees, smoothing her hands up her thighs as her mouth blazed a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck and then further still. "Although." Elena continued; words warm against Seranas cooling skin. "A bed would be more comfortable." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana leaned up on her elbows half glaring as Elena grinned at her leaning forward to meet her. "If you stop I will drown you." Elena's laughter warmed through her and she shook her head with a laugh of her own before tangling her fingers in Elena's hair. Her breath hitched as her lips found Elena's, her lover's fingers playfully tracing slowly up her bare thighs. A whine left her when Elena's fingers changed course, sliding up her sides instead of where Serana wanted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patience, love." Elena murmured against her ear. "We have not been through what we have to not take our time." Her lips trailed down her neck again before catching an aching nipple with them, making Serana arch into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s why." Serana gasped, as Elena's fingers found the other and rolled it lightly between them. "We go more than once." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena pulled away with a husky laugh. "If you can walk after the first time, I am doing it wrong." She gently pushed until Serana was half lounged again and nudged her thighs apart before leaning forward to catch a water drop with her tongue. Her eyes closed with a grimace before she straightened, a hand to her side and feeling the shield she'd caught all over again. "What’s in that damned tankard?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana sat up, chewing her lip to keep from laughing. "Something for the pain." Her fingers trailed down Elena's chest, down the dragon that spanned her ribs, the curve of its wings disappearing beneath heavy breasts. Elena shivered. "Not for decent company?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena caught her for another kiss. "You should see the others." She laughed at her wide-eyed look before settling back into the water to grab the tankard. She scowled into it before holding her nose and throwing it back in one go. Her eyes screwed shut as her chin met her shoulder with a shudder. "By the Divines. Will it at least-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded on the door and the serving woman stuck her head in. She didn’t bat an eyelash at the two naked women within, even though she had only let one in. And didn’t laugh when the dark-haired one squeaked and fell into the tub. "Need ya out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded and sank into the water up to her nose when the door shut. Serana broke into a fit of giggles when she realized Elena was pouting. She straddled Elena’s lap drawing a pleased hum from her. "By the time we get back to our room, that potion will have kicked in." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Elena’s hands slid around her waist pulling her closer. "But will it knock me on my ass when we get there?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can keep you awake." Serena nipped lightly at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of that I have no doubt." Elena chuckled. "Come." She nudged her gently. "I don’t want anyone else joining us." Her brows arched when Serana didn’t move, leaning back and resting her arms along the tub wall. "Unless you have someone in mind?" Serana scowled and shoved herself out of Elena's lap before tossing a handful of water into her laughing face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood shivering a moment. "My clothes are soaked." She hadn’t heard Elena leave the water and jumped at her lips against her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take mine." At her look, Elena rolled her eyes. "My tunic. You barbarian." She half muttered under her breath as she toweled off. "As if my breeches wouldn’t devour you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren’t that tall." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Any further retort Serana had fallen silent. She had been so distracted she hadn’t noticed, certainly hadn’t in shifting candlelight and soapy water but in the stark light in that part of the room, Elena was covered in scars. The ones across her back were half-hidden beneath the image of Kyne. But across her shoulders and down her arms, there was even the curve of a long wicked scar that twisted around her side. Most were covered partially by more tattoos, a few even bisected them. All black lines, echoes of the carvings they had seen time and again at word walls and tombs, things she could only guess the meaning of trailed down and around her legs and across her lower back. Freckles were scattered amongst them like stars. Elena huffed. "I did say I had many." Her long legs disappeared into the dark fabric tying the laces even as they hung low on her hips. "Here." She handed Serana the deep green tunic without meeting her eyes. The scar twisted deep into her abdomen before twisting out again to her hip, the barest hint of more tattoos at the edge of the waistband. "Old wound." She said roughly pulling her band overhead and tightening it until her breasts were secure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" She asked softly.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena froze at Serana's fingers on the scar. For several long heartbeats, she said nothing. "We were sent to Valenwood. The Dominion does not mind using us as executioners. Or targets. That and." She pointed to the scar and then a few others. "These come from refusing to follow orders." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena very carefully shrugged as she met Serana’s eyes. "Tragic accident occurred, some kind of giant cats attacked our party. I was the only survivor and even I was declared dead until I showed back up at the fort. No rebels to be found, cats must have got them too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana blinked several times. "You are a terrible liar." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena laughed and watched her warmly as she slid Elena’s tunic overhead. "Only if you know me, or if I am not trying." It was almost hilariously too big on Serana's more slender frame, even as she tightened the laces it half fell off her shoulder and she kept patting at it uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you?" She gave the tunic a shake before giving up on making it feel less naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth fled from Elena's face, smile falling. "They were elders and kids, Serana. Defenseless. What else was I supposed to do?" She asked quietly with a shake of her head. "I wasn’t supposed to come back anyway. Two legionnaires and three Justiciars. The legionnaries never came back from those journeys." She crossed her arms, her shoulders tensing. "I didn’t kill my partner, Lulkrodan. They did, a bad death and a slow one. Thought I didn’t see, or hear the one coming up behind me." She stared away for a moment before finishing queitly. "I didn't hear them soon enough. I didn't think I was going to make it home that time. I told Lulkrodan's stronghold myself what had happened to their second son." She shook her head. "It should have never fucking happened."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana's fingers smoothed across her skin as concern creased her face. "How did you get away?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena's mouth quirked up on one side. "I turned into the worst scout the Legion has ever suffered. Yelling at the top of your lungs where your positions are is the opposite of my job. But." She shrugged. "Effective." She tapped her side before she straightened and headed for the door. "They healed me up and I helped them get to the border to escape before I went back to my Legate. If anyone ever figured it out, nothing was ever done." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Explains why you didn’t like Delphine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena snickered as they cleared the door. "That is the least of my problems with that woman." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh." The guardsman flushed to his ears. He hadn’t noticed Serana, but Elena felt her hand at the small of her back and gave the barest of nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena settled herself between him and Serana, blocking the doorway until Serana was inside. "I’ll watch this hall, go have some mead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I.." He blinked repeatedly, eyes darting from one tattoo to the next before meeting her eyes before looking away again. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Legate. Thane. Sir." He disappeared with a slam of a door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was barely in the door before Serana was on her. With an appreciative hum, she tangled herself around her, using her hip to shut the door. "Bed." She nipped at Serana's throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana laughed breathlessly. "Can’t order me around like that poor guard." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Elena agreed, hand snaking up Serana’s back to tangle in her hair with a gentle pull. "And I won’t persuade you." Her voice whispered along her skin. "I’ll ask very nicely." Her lips ghosted against Serana’s. "But it's willing or not at all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bed." Came Serana's husky reply. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena laughed against her skin before picking her up and then dropping her onto the bed. She just watched for a moment, Serana half stretched across the bed, the neck of her shirt fallen completely down her shoulder, the want and love in her eyes. She was worth everything Elena had been through and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Serana asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shook her head. She undid the laces, smile quirking up when Serana's eyes dropped to her hands. She pulled the band overhead and tossed it before working on the laces of her pants and let them slide down her hips before joining her in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren’t kidding about polite company." Elena chuckled against her neck making her shiver. "Didn’t that hurt?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye." She leaned on her elbow, Serana’s fingers traced the dragons below her navel before flaring out across her hips. "Most of them do." She gave her a cheeky grin. "Over scars hurts the most." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why dragons?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe someone told me that fate has an odd way with me." She gently rolled Serana on to her back, pinning her lightly before breaking into a grin. "And weren’t you threatening to drown me?" Serana melted into her when her lips found her collarbone. "You’d have to find a stone to stand on." A huff of laughter warmed across Serana’s skin when Serana pinched her. She whimpered at the trailing fingers that found the junction of her thighs. Only when she opened them did she realize she had closed them, and Elena was staring down at her wide-eyed with concern. She sat up keeping Serana’s hands in hers. "There’s. There’s no good way to ask this. But." She shook her head. "That was not an encouraging sound, love." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana sat up, embarrassed and clutching the tunic around her, Elena’s scent ingrained in the fabric. "I." She trailed off unsure of where to start, unsure if she even could.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coldharbour." Elena said softly, Serana’s whole face fell and she went to turn away, but Elena’s fingers caught her chin gently. "If this makes you uncomfortable, we stop." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you." She half squeaked when Elena tugged her into her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I you." Her hand smoothed through her hair, holding her close. "But not if it will hurt you, Serana." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven’t since." She felt Elena nod. "I know you won’t hurt me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never." She made an odd noise. "Riding across Skyrim counts a bit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana snorted and gently took Elena’s face in her hands. "You can’t be rid of me that easy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Serana cut off her laugh with a searing kiss. When they parted, Elena stared determinedly into her eyes. "We go slow. And you tell me if something isn’t okay. Don’t care what it is, you tell me." Serana nodded and Elena slowly kissed her again. "Is me being on top part of the problem?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t know." She shivered when Elena’s hands ghosted over her skin and pulled the tunic overhead. "Maybe?" She half moaned at the feel of her mouth on her breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the smile against her skin before Elena moved, laying back and settling Serana on top of her. "That’s easy enough to fix." She pushed gently until Serana straddled her and her gaze was as shameless as her wandering fingers. Serana's eyes fluttered shut when Elena’s fingers found her slit, a calloused thumb gently gliding over her clit making her back arch. "Much better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena kept it slow, feeling Serana grow wetter with each stuttered breath, her fingers convulsing around Elena’s. When her hips bucked, Elena stopped pressing a kiss to the back of her hand when Serana whined. "Up." When Serana went to swing her leg over, Elena grabbed her hips. "Wrong one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Elena wiggled slipping her arms beneath Serana’s hips before wrapping around them. A low moan left Serana at the questioning look Elena gave her and she barely finished nodding before Elena's mouth was on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good would have been doing a disservice to things Elena was doing with her tongue, alternating between curling around her sensitive clit to broad licks that made her toes curl and back arch. A rumble of laughter nearly sent her over the edge, Elena pulling away for a moment with a soft laugh. "Shh." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana's hand left hers to tangle both in Elena's hair, her pupils blown wide and face flushed. "I don’t care." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena didn’t bother responding and Serana jumped when she sucked gently on her clit a string of incoherent mumbles leaving her. Elena’s arms tightened a little holding her twitching thighs in place before doing it again with a curl of her tongue and Serana tensed with a soft cry before her world exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back into her body, Elena brushed a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh making her squirm. "Okay?" Serana nodded, twitching at the tracing fingertips before flopping over on to the bed beside her and curling into Elena’s outstretched arm to settle tightly against her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena brushed a kiss to the top of her head, strong arm wrapped around her and Serana sighed as she tangled her legs around Elena’s. She was relaxed for the first time in ages, boneless but her fingers were happy to wander Elena’s body, the dips and curves and the soft appreciative hum that left Elena made her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t joking.” Serana informed her and Serana only smiled wider at the rumble of pleased laughter that answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena turned on to her side, tangling her fingers in her hair as she kissed her. “I’m just getting started.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you think I should tag something for this chapter, feel free to say something! I admittedly have no idea how to tag nsfw stuff beyond oh heyyy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena paced the mountainside, itching to get going and finish the war, so she could destroy the World-Eater, and go home. Black smoke coalesced before her and Odara stepped out of the black and purple swirled portal. "You owe me." Odara chucked the scroll at her. "If Maven gets word of this, I'll have the Brotherhood on our ass." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn’t you say war was good for business?" Elena just grinned at her sister's continued annoyance. "Besides." She waved the paper. "I don’t actually need this. The shipment information was enough." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope it rolls over your foot." She sighed and then pulled Elena into a tight hug before shaking her. “You live through this damned thing, you hear me?” She shook her again. “They have done enough to you, you gave them enough, Elena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena carefully shrugged. “War’s not done yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Elena’s eyes closed at that and she nodded. She let out a deep sigh. “I will do what I can, magpie.” She grinned, not quite reaching her eyes. They both knew it was a promise she may not be able to keep, no matter how badly Elena wanted to. “Besides, I need to take the girls to Riften to visit their aunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare.” Elena only chuckled. Odara turned Serana, considered for a moment, and then pulled her into a back-thumping hug. “Keep the idiot alive, will you? She has no damned sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana gave Odara a smile. “She’s my idiot.” Serana fixed Elena with a meaningful look and she had enough sense to look contrite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snap of Odara’s fingers, the swirling portal opened again. As she stepped through she hollered back. “Whistle and Keir will find you. He’ll know what to do.” Elena responded with a wave and the portal snapped shut after her sister disappeared into the twilight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does she do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena shrugged. “She’s a Nightingale, I am sure it’s a gift of Nocturnal.” At Serana’s questioning look she laughed but set into explaining her sister as they walked back down the mountain to the encampment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Legate Rikke sent them immediately to get the wagon, telling them there was a group of soldiers near there to meet with. Elena was careful to make noise as they approached, not relishing the thought that they could get skewered if the soldiers were too jumpy. As it was, they pulled their blades as they turned to them only to freeze when they recognized the Legion armor. The burliest of them stepped forward and Elena broke into a grin. “Hadvar!” Elena threw herself at the man, hard thumps landing on their backs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you again!” He laughed before stepping back from her, attempting to recover his decorum as the others grinned. “Glad to have you with us. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged letting out an exaggerated noise. “Same war, different field. But.” She shot a grin towards Serana. “There is definitely some good. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and Elena felt her heart sink. She knew the dark look in his eyes, had seen it too many times in others and in her own reflection. “These are dark days. But at least we know we're doing our part to make things better, eh?” He shrugged. “I guess I'm doing all right.” She clapped a hand to his shoulder with a squeeze and he nodded, straightening his shoulders. “I need this to go well. This is my first real command since they promoted me after Whiterun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are in luck. Legate Rikke has tasked us with capturing a wagon full of coin and weapons headed for Windhelm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightened. “Really? It just so happens we've been tracking a wagon! For about a day now. So that's what's in there? Coins and weapons? How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blackmail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Crafty. To further our luck, their wagon had a little accident.” She peered skyward at the falling dusk. “Think we should wait until it's dark?” Elena nodded and the group scattered to do what they would with the time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hadvar joined them, the dark look clouding his eyes again as he thumped down heavily beside her and Serana. “You’ve been with the Legion awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, 15 years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her, she did not look old enough to have been in so long. “So long?” <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joined early. My stepfather, I was paired with him for a few years. Scouting partners.” He nodded. “Seems an age since those days.” When she felt Serana’s fingers touch hers, she tangled them together with a soft squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded again and swallowed hard. “You know, some nights when I close my eyes, I see the battle stretched out before me, like I'm still there.” His voice grew so soft, she wasn’t sure she would have heard it if she had still been human. “Do the men you've killed haunt you? Mine do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s heart when cold for a moment, knowing all too well what he felt. She took a deep steadying breath and Serana scooted closer. Elena was grateful for her presence, it was the only thing keeping her from leaping to her feet to pace out her thudding pulse, but she spoke softly with a calmness she had never felt. “Only a beast kills without feeling, Hadvar. These are our people, not an invader or monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you're right.” He laughed darkly. “They say it gets easier. I'm not sure if that's a good thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t.” She shook her head vehemently. “It never gets easier. Not for those of us who care.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Hadvar left them, his heart lighter, and his smile easy after trading stories with them for a while, Serana bumped into her shoulder. “You need to follow your own advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a quiet laugh, tipping back her waterskin before meeting her eyes with a grin. “Don’t you know it’s easier to say than do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana shook her head and poked her. “This is why your mother is grey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is why she adores you.” Elena got to her feet. “We need to get that wagon before the moon rises. Joining us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You aren’t getting that far from me.” She took Elena’s offered hand and let her pull her close. “You can’t stay out of trouble that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” The throaty laugh returned, her thumb gentle along Serana’s cheek. “Would you rather we sat at home and took up embroidery?” Serana’s gaze narrowed and she shoved at her, but they both laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken them long to dispatch the guards around the wagon and, breathing heavy, Hadvar slapped a hand on Elena’s shoulder. “We make quite a team, eh?” She nodded, inspecting the frayed string on her bow with a scowl. “I’ll stay here and guard the shipment. You get back to camp with news. Have them send some men -- with a new wagon.” He kicked the axle, and it snapped the rest of the way in half. “This one isn't going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena missed Tullius’s rousing speech because she was busy arguing with Serana. “Go back across the bridge. The whole way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am just as good with a sword as you.” Her nose turned up. “I may actually be better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena deflated. “I’ll give you that. But this is a siege. It’s going to be ugly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as ugly as the girls will be if you don’t come home in one piece.” Serana glared at her, arms crossing.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Elena groaned in defeat. “But at least stay behind me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” She decided to ignore Elena’s muttered comments about how stubborn she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tullius accosted them at the gate. “Legate Songschild. You get to the palace, any way you can. Don’t let him escape.” She bowed a moment, fist over her heart before bounding through the gates into the screams and fire. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long and ugly siege. The stone buildings were next to impossible to climb safely, barricades and fires blocked every path, and the Stormcloaks seemed endless. Elena pulled back her bow only to hiss and duck closer to take the shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Serana caught up to her, the sword slick with blood and eyes burning. “You do not have to get that close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena spoke around the arrow in her mouth. “You do if you can’t get a clear shot.” A hand grabbed her ankle and faster than a blink the arrow was bulging from the Stormcloak’s throat. “See?” Her grin was wild and Serana had a brief worry that Elena’s eyes were too bright, and her teeth far too long and face too sharp to pass as human even in the chaos around them. “Can’t do that if someone is in your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s still hand on her arm froze her a moment. The battle faded to a dull echo around them, the air hazy with smoke and fear. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded slowly. “Its.” She took a deep breath through her nose and winced at the hunger that surged through her. “It’s not unbearable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Secure the door.” Tullius bellowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already done, sir.” Rikke managed to sound more tired than battle-weary as she followed Tullius up one side of the great table. Elena and Serana brought up the other, weapons at the ready. Elena had grabbed a fallen sword when she ran low on arrows, it had been years since she had held one, much less fought with it and it was as unwieldy as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ulfric Stormcloak! You are guilty of insurrection, the murder of Imperial citizens, the assassination of King Torygg, and high treason against the Empire. It's over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man moved to stand before his would-be king, axe raised and ready. “Not while I'm still standing, it's not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step aside, Galmar.” Rikke’s voice held a threatening edge. “We're here to accept Ulfric's surrender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulfric sneered, still perched on his throne. No blood coated his shining armor, no sweat dripped from his brow. “I'll never surrender Skyrim to the hands of a corrupt and dying Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skyrim doesn't belong to you, Ulfric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No... But I belong to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena hissed at that, sword clanging to the ground before pulling back on her bow, the last arrow be damned. She knew the moment Ulfric realized who she was. “You are the worst of her children, Ulfric.” She edged closer, slowing her racing heart. “If you gave a damn for Skyrim you wouldn’t have sent children to die in your war while you hide in here, coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Tullius bellowed. “You are traitors and will die traitors' deaths. Stand down and face public execution, or advance and face summary execution by my hands. It matters little to me. Either way, I'll be sending your heads back to Cyrodiil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galmar rolled his shoulders and popped his neck before waving his axe. “Well? What are we waiting for?” The arrow Elena had meant for Ulfric found Galmar’s throat before he finished his first step, dropping him with a gurgle, blood falling from the corners of his lips before he fell convulsing to the floor. Ulfric threw himself at them then in a fury, but they brought him to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ulfric?” Tullius was breathing hard. “You can't escape from me this time. Any last requests before I send you to...to wherever you people go when you die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sovngarde.” Rikke reminded him and at his pointed look she added. “Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulfric looked up at Elena. “Let the Dragonborn be the one to do it. It'll make for a better song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tullius shook his head. “Song or not, I just want it done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stared at Elena when she started to laugh. “No, Ulfric. You will not die by my hand.” She leaned down close to his face. “Do you want to know why?” Her voice fell to a bare whisper. “I want no song of you sung and you are no more than a line in mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tullius shrugged. “Fine by me.” And at his stroke, the war was ended. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rikke pulled Elena aside as Elena fiddled to get her new sword attached to her waist properly. It was an honor to be given the general’s sword. An honor that made her feel lopsided. “Back to retirement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Rikke blinked at the sharp answer from over Elena’s shoulder from the dark-haired woman with her unsettling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s smile was bright with mirth. “I made a promise, Rikke.” She held out her hand. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook Elena’s hand with a surprised shake of her head. “We will need it.” She was quiet for a breath considering Elena quietly. “I suspect you'll be of greater good to Skyrim out there, in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They weaved their way through the destroyed barricades, smoking fires, and the dead. Elena scowled back at the Palace of Kings. "Maybe I should have killed him." At Serana’s look, she shrugged. “I know it's done, and he's dead and for that I am happy. I just wanted.” She gave a vague wave of her hands. “I wanted it to be more than a tired sigh of relief.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena gave her a tired smile. "You would." She wrapped an arm around her shoulders for a moment, pressing her lips to Serana’s temple. “Let’s go catch that dragon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Go ahead and call this dragon of yours. We're ready.” Balgruuf was far calmer than his panicky guards but Elena couldn’t blame them even as she bounced on her feet. Catching a fire-breathing creature, the size of a mountain in a hall made of wood was possibly the stupidest idea in the history of stupid ideas. She straightened her shoulders. It had worked before; they would make it work again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ODAHVIING!” Dragonsreach shook, but the rumble quickly faded, and they waited with bated breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guard rushed forward, peering around. “Hear that?” Before anyone could pull him back from the rail the dragon appeared snatching him up and swallowing him whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shor's bones!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odahviing roared. “Dovahkiin! Here I am!” Elena felt the pull of her title in her chest and pulled back on her bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between Elena and the guards, they got him down, perching on the edge of the Great Porch. “Ni fas, Dovahkiin!” He stumbled forward, gaze fixed on her and the moment his nose cleared their mark, the guards hit the chains and trapped him beneath the massive yoke. “Nid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's holding!” Two guards went to rush forward only to have the backs of their armor grabbed by their comrades and pulled back behind cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon studied them all, shifting under the weight but unable to move. “Horvutah med kodnaav. Caught like a bear in a trap. Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin. Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech.” She gave a polite nod, deciding to not inform him of how much she had understood. “My eagerness to meet you in battle was my undoing. Dovahkiin. I salute your, hmm...low cunning in devising such a grahmindol, strategem. Zu'u bonaar. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this humiliating position. Hind siiv Alduin, hmm?” The dragon looked almost pleased. “No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena slung her bow over her shoulder. “Where is he hiding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odahviing let out a rumble of laugher. “Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um is truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course.” He gave a shake of his enormous head, wings shifting. “Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suffer no such qualms.” Elena hid her sigh of impatience, all dragons seemed to love the sounds of their own voices. “You were telling me where to find Alduin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons.” Elena did not believe him for a moment. “I digress. He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejoor, the souls of the mortal dead.” There were several shouts and gasps of horror. “A privilege he jealously guards. His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshaled there.” Elena set herself to pacing, she had never heard of the place and the eastern mountains were not easy to climb. “Zu'u lost ofan hin laan. Now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?” When she didn’t answer, he rumbled deep in his throat. “You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn.” He let her finish swearing before speaking again. “Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena stared at the dragon for a long heartbeat. “Take me to Skuldafn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Onikraan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. You can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis.” The look she shot him was impressive in its distrust. “Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free him!” The guards set to work and Balgruuf’s court wizard approached the dragon with his requests. Elena entertained for a moment that the dragon would eat the bastard but she joined Serana at the side of the Great Porch and spoke hurriedly as Serana swallowed hard, eyeing the great beast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t enough room for two is there.” Serana spoke first and Elena shook her head. Serana pulled something from a belt pouch and held it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left that at home.” Elena spluttered, eyeing her token of Kyne. She leaned forward anyway letting Serana clasp it around her neck. It felt right again.  <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it you told me when we first met? If you can’t trust your gut, trust your partners?” Elena smiled warmly at that. “You.” She tugged playfully on the necklace. “Are Kyne’s Champion are you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” She didn’t bother to look ashamed of herself at the look Serana shot her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you every time. Even if this.” She poked Elena in the side of the head. “No longer believed.” Her palm settled gently against Elena’s chest feeling the rise and fall of her breath. “You did here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Elena spoke hoarsely, willing away the tears that burned in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Serana squeezing tight for a moment. “Thank you.” The few quiet breaths felt like centuries that passed in a flash before Elena pulled away a bit. “I don’t know how long this will take.” Serana nodded, studying her face. “I will find my way back to you. I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this.” Serana told her quietly and a soft smile appeared on Elena’s face, releasing her to push hair behind Serana’s ear with a gentle caress of her fingers along her cheek. “But if anyone can return from Sovngarde, it's you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena leaned down, pressing her forehead against Serana’s, and inhaling deeply, memorizing the color of her eyes, the slope of her nose. She kissed her, achingly gentle. “I love you.” She stepped away after a few heartbeats, breathing in Serana’s words, her heart hammering that Serana loved her back. If this was how her tale ended, at least she had that. “I’ll see you at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winds guide you, Elena.” Elena just smiled and before Serana could say another word, she was off clambering up the newly released dragon’s neck and headed skyward. Serana joined Balgruuf at the rail and leaned out to watch Elena disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balgruuf called out as they disappeared, winds roaring after them. “May Kynareth guard you while you pass through her realm!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flying. There was a breathless joy in every beat of the dragon’s wings. The higher and lower they were in the sky the winds changed, higher up was sharp and biting. Elena felt weightless, experiencing the sky the way her mind had for so long. When she let out a whoop, she felt Odahviing rumble before he roared with her. Skyrim passed below them quickly, towns no more than speckles on the vast landscape. Too soon, Odahviing descended to land before an immense, ancient stronghold. “This is far as I can take you.” The grey and red dragon bowed his head to let her safely slide to the ground. He considered her carefully. “Krif voth ahkrin. I will look for your return, or Alduin's.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena watched Odahviing fly off before turning towards Skuldafn with a roll of her shoulders. Creeping closer to the bridge, she spotted the draugr guarding the way. She grumbled quietly, searching the cliff side for a better way up. Wasting her limited supply of arrows on them was not the risk she wanted to take. Throwing rocks at the World-Eater was not going to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hauled herself, sweating and exhausted up and over the last edge, half stumbling up the stairs. Another cut had joined the others on her face, and she had managed to catch another shield to her ribs. She almost wished for that vile drink of Serana’s. A skeleton rose to hover before her in a dark cloak and mask and she groaned before pulling her bow. The dragon priest yelled, words she didn’t bother to try and understand, and she stuck him full of arrows. She mused pulling them from its ashy pile, that at least her arrows were undamaged fighting such things. Movement caught the corner of her vision and she turned to see a dragon staring at her. For a few slow heartbeats, she worried this was the end, snuck up on by a dragon, dying so far from home and where Alduin could eat her soul without a single ounce of effort on his part. But the dragon just watched her, and she very slowly stood. Another flicker of movement brought her attention to the second one. They continued to silently watch her as she ascended the stairs to the portal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a wild torrent of color and rocks, and if she watched carefully, she could have sworn she saw the night sky. She stepped back a moment and studied the staff set into the seal beneath her feet. Her fingers smoothed across the metal and she gave it a gentle twist. The staff didn’t budge, and she nodded to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, she took a flying leap from the platform and plummeted through the portal. <em>Winds Guide Me.</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena had expected to land hard, had braced herself for a bone-jarring, teeth-rattling impact. Instead, a gentle wind surrounded her and set her softly on the ground, a feeling of warmth flowing through her before the wind blew away along the mountains. “By the Divines.” Breathless at the beauty around her, Elena stood for a long moment, studying the world around her. It looked like Skyrim, on a clear night in the mountains, the sky above twinkling with more stars and more colors than she had names for. She took several steps down and that’s when she saw it. The Hall peeking through mist, the eternal home to Skyrim’s heroes. Black wings obscured the Hall and horror filled the pit of her stomach as Alduin dove into the mist. She hurried down the stairs and into the mist-shrouded valley only to freeze when a Stormcloak soldier appeared before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn back, traveler!” He was frantic. “Terror awaits within this mist. Many have braved the shadowed vale but vain is all courage against the peril that guards the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, mouth dry. “Do you know what has caused this mist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know -- but none have passed through.” Elena briefly wondered how he knew that, but he continued on.  “Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley.” He fretted, more a man then spirit in his fear. “Can you lead the way to where Shor's hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” She held up a hand when he began to protest. “I am here to kill Alduin. When it’s safe, I will come back and lead you to the hall myself.” The wind ruffled her hair. She had not realized it had come free; its tie long gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beware! The World-Eater waits within the mist!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped around him and took a deep breath. “Lok Vah Koor!” The mist merely shifted, and with a tired sigh she set off into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena didn’t say anything when he followed her further into the mist, but she did yell when the mist parted a moment, revealing Alduin crouched before them. Black scales gleaming he launched into the air on silent wings and she winced at the scream that was cut short behind her. Her boots followed the stone path more than her eyes could, hoping it would lead her to the Hall. It had not been surrounded with mist, and she hoped someone knew of a way to clear it, as no one could fight in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One moment the path would be clear and the next she was stumbling with her hands outstretched. The wind blew and it cleared again leaving her face to face with an old friend. “Torygg?” She whispered, eyes unbelieving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not seem to notice her. “When Ulfric Stormcloak, with savage Shout, sent me here, my sole regret was fair Elisif, left forlorn and weeping.” There was a bleak sadness on his face, could taste his regret on her tongue. “I faced him fearlessly, my fate inescapable, yet, my honor is unstained. Can Ulfric say the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said quietly and moved past his unseeing eyes. “Goodbye, my king.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elena was still dashing tears from her eyes when the mist spat her out before Shor’s Hall. The Hall itself was magnificent but it was the bridge that caught her attention. She had seen whale skeletons, between hunters and the unlucky ones that washed ashore. The one before her was too big to understand. Each rib was as tall as Proudspire. She wondered what sea it had swam in before its death, if the deeps it had traversed had been full of terrifying monsters. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man who approached her from the bridge, he was tall. She was tall for a Nord, but this man seemed more giant than man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to the honored dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straightened, chin lifting. She was no young and untested stripling, and these were the dead. “I pursue Alduin, the World Eater.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fateful errand.” She was not sure who he was announcing to with his booming voice but was grateful when he lowered a touch. “No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor's restrained our wrathful onslaught. Perhaps, deep-counseled, your doom he foresaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena had an unpleasant thought, that the heroes of old and Shor himself were as useless as the Greybeards. Content to sit and do nothing in their cozy home. “I am Elena Songschild, Champion of Kyne, and he would do better to stay out of my fate.” The man’s brows raised. “And you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor.” She was pleased her reaction to that did not show on her face, of all the people she had to say that to she had to pick this one. “The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all the souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze flickered past him a moment, any help she could find would be within. “I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shade are you, as those who usually here pass, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the right of birth, I am Dragonborn.” She left the bite to her words, sick of wasting time on formalities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” He laughed. “It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood.” He readied his axe with a grin. “Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'til I judge them worthy by the warrior's test.” Elena let out a tired sigh and pulled her bow from her back and didn’t bother to wait for him to approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsun knelt at her feet, both of them panting and sweat-soaked. “You fought well. I find you worthy.” She held out her hand and half hauled him to his feet. “It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully crossed the whalebones, making sure each step was secure before moving the next foot. “I did not come here to fall to my death.” She grumbled. She hopped off the last bone and on to the land before the Hall and stared up at its massive doors. The air felt heavy, the wind that had followed her across the bridge was silent. She ascended the steps and pushed open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large blond Nord met her at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes as round as the dinner plates on the table before her. “Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not into the vale's dark mist.” She nodded, slamming her gaping mouth shut. “But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe.” He pointed to the far side of the hall. “Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clapped a hand on her shoulder, and she nodded again and made her way towards them only to freeze in her tracks and turn back to the man again. “Ysgramor?” With a chuckle, he lifted a tankard to her and took a long drink. She shook her head, with a breathless laugh. She eyed the shining throne, a hum sounding in her ears so loudly she barely caught someone saying that Shor’s throne was empty because he was too much for mortal eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heroes she sought were easy to find, she recognized them immediately from when the Elder Scroll had thrown her back in time to witness their battle with Alduin. The woman, Gormlaith, Elena quickly recalled raised her sword. “At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal, just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold, comrades.” Felldir held out steady hands. “Let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined.  Alduin's mist is more than a snare, its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four Voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felldir speaks wisdom.” Hakon nodded, Gormlaith almost bitterly agreeing aw well.”The World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn.” Elena stood a little straighter, the exhaustion she had felt at the door had dropped away from her entirely, her blood thrumming with excitement. “We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned at the three of them. “Then let him fall to us.” Amongst cheers, the group headed to the doors and to fate. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena followed them across the bridge, a little more careful than the heroes who were already dead. When she cleared the split skull, Tsun stepped before her a moment. “The eyes of Shor are upon you this day. Defeat Alduin and destroy his soul-snare.” He stepped aside when she gave him a slight bow, fist over her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others waited at the bottom of the steps cursing the mist before them, and the dragon that roared within it. Elena did not bother to wait for them to come to an agreement. She stepped into the mist and Shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a battle hard-won, but Alduin lay at her feet cursing them and writhing in his death throws. “Zu'u unslaad! zu'u nis oblaan!” The explosion that followed sent Elena flying, breath rushing out of her when she landed on her back. She stared up at the swirling sky, the sickly gold of Alduin’s soul joining it before disappearing with a flash of light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsun interrupted her line of sight, leaning over her with a grin and an offered hand. He pulled her up hard enough that her feet left the ground. “This was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever.” Her smile grew with every word he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind her came a cheer. “All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elena wandered from the Whalebone Bridge. She had spent the night, she thought it was only a night, being feasted and praised, listening to the first notes of songs in her honor. It was heady, their honor, the relief of Alduin’s defeat, and the relief that her world was safe. But she didn’t know how she would get back and had not asked yet, not wanting to know if she was here for eternity. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waterfall called to her, its watchful statue a silent companion as her knees found the dirt and her eyes closed to listen. She had fallen deep into her thoughts when a gentle wind blew across her shoulders. “Well done, Dragonborn.” She shot to her feet, turning until she spotted the woman. She was old and grey, the look she fixed on Elena made her think of her own mother, full of love and pride. In a blink, the woman changed. She was young and fair, hair the color of well-polished oak, eyes blue like the storm, her smile the flash of lightning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyne.” Her voice a bare whisper, Elena’s fist went to her heart and she bowed low, keeping her eyes on the ground when she rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft laugh and she felt gentle fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up. She had changed again, a flickering of red hair, a scarred cheek, and a kind smile. “You have served me well, done all I have called you to do, even in your moments of stubbornness.” She laughed again when Elena blanched. “Doubt can make you stronger if you only overcome it.” Her voice grew gentle. “It is time for you to go home. Joy awaits you.” Kyne leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Return and live happily, my daughter.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A warm spring wind blew through Solitude as Elena headed down the steps from Castle Dour, her rotation on the wall finished as the moons rose overhead. A revel was taking place at the Bard’s College and she ducked behind Vittoria Vici’s house to follow the path to her own back porch. Her heart grew warm and her smile wide when she saw Serana there, looking out over the sea. Serana squeaked when Elena wrapped her arms around her waist and picked her up to hold her tight. “And how is my lovely wife this evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set her down and let Serana pull her down for a kiss. “I finished that potion, and your girls are terrors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a snort of laughter, crossing her arms when she leaned against the wall. “Why are they only my girls when they are in trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Runa decided to sneak up on Sofie as she was working at the other alchemy table, scared her, and Lucia decided to make a song about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena groaned. “Aren’t they too old for that?” Serana gave her a look, and Elena grinned. She and Odara were no better when her sister visited. “We may leave them here when we go visit High Rock. They are more than old enough to be left unsupervised. Jordis and Illia would check on them often anyway. Three teenagers can't cause that much trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana’s arms wrapped around her waist with a shake of her head. “We promised.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena let out a long dramatic sigh, eyes twinkling as she smiled. “And we haven’t broken one yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Serana’s smile turned into a wicked grin. “And you promised me we would finish what you started this morning, Dragonborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena chuckled, bending to kiss her, and tangling her hand in her hair. “That I did.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>